


Finding Your H(e)aven

by Winterwolke



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Sam, M/M, Mpreg, a/b/o-dynamics, omega!dean, slightly dub-con due to heat encounter, strongly hinted non-con but no graphic descriptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 13:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 56,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15049721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterwolke/pseuds/Winterwolke
Summary: Though The Change made Alphas, Betas and Omegas equal, Omegas still struggle with being accepted by society. Sam and Dean are working for an Omega Rescue Unit at Quantico, Virginia, fighting evil in the form of human trafficking rings and their ominous leader, El Lupo. When a case ends differently than expected, both have to fight for what they want most - each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Huntress79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/gifts).



> Posted on LJ for the Supernatural Big Bang 2018.
> 
> Any resemblances to actual people, living or dead, are purely unintentional.  
> Any resemblances to fictional characters might be intentional.
> 
> Special thanks: First I'd like to thank my artist, Huntress79. She did the most amazing job, first by picking me and my story, of course, but also her artwork is incredible and I couldn't be any happier than I am right now. It has been a pleasure to work with you. Und es war sehr schön beim ersten Mal gleich jemanden zu haben, der Deutsch spricht. Danke!
> 
> Very special thanks to my three beta readers Ben, caligulaII and jdl71, who beta'd on very short notice and put up with my excessive use of commas and "had". Without you it wouldn't have been possible! Also special thanks to storyspinner70, who caused me a deep depression but helped me getting over it ;)
> 
> We should all give wendy standing ovations for her good work. Wendy: thanks for being so cool and forgiving me for my slip-up. You're the best.
> 
> Last but not least I'd like to thank everyone willing to read this piece of work. If you'd be so kind to leave a comment and let me know how much (or not) you liked it, it would really make my day.

__

 

 

 _Then_  
_Washington High, South Dakota_  
_1995_

  
_Welcome to this year's biology and social study class. I’m Omega School Counselor Ms. Hoover, and I’ll be leading you through your special schedule this year. Since the change in 1990 our school gives a class for newly presented Omegas and their siblings. I’m very glad that out of the five of you who presented this year, four are still in school. Let’s all hope the Jeffersons will change their mind and let Andrew attend school again. It’s a shame they hold onto the old social order. At least Rick was allowed to attend. Rick, please tell your brother we’re keeping him in our thoughts._

_Alright class, let me tell you what we will be dealing with this year. We will discuss the differences between Alphas, Betas and Omegas, from their physiology, to how they reproduce and genetics. That will take about half the year. Next, we will talk about Omega rights, about the movement that led the first Global Omega Freedom Bill in 1989 and what plans the government has to improve the social status of Omegas. That will take the other half._

_You might wonder why you are here. Of course all students will learn about social differences, as well as physical ones, but since you are either Omegas or siblings of Omegas, the school wants to raise your awareness of possible dangers you may face. Though we have gone through extensive changes in society, there are still dangers in the world. That also will be part of the class. We don’t want to scare you, but it’s something you need to know._

_But let’s not start with such a dark topic. Today we will discuss the general differences between Alphas, Betas and Omegas._

_As you all know most people in our society are Betas. Betas are average in most ways. They have average heights, average eye and hair colors, average strength, they have sex for an average amount of time. If you imagine our society as a triangle, Betas are the foundation._

_Omegas comprise the second, smaller row. We still don’t know what makes an Omega an Omega. Only Alphas can sire Omegas. Statistically, four out of ten children are born Omega. They are typically small-statured, have unremarkable colors, less than average strength. They can be mated about three times a year, depending on their heat cycles._

_Omegas are the Alpha counterpart. Alphas make up the peak of our social triangle. Alphas can only be sired by other Alphas, though it is more likely that they sire Betas or Omegas. The Alpha population has decreased steadily in the last fifty years. That is a normal demographic development and will finally lead to the demise of all Alphas. That might sound terrifying to those of you that are Alphas, but that is just the way of the world. You see, this cycle happens every so often. When necessary, the Alpha population will increase dramatically until it reaches its peak, and then decrease until there are only Betas left. Then the need for Alphas will arise once more and Betas will suddenly present as Alphas until society is saturated, and children will not only present as Alphas but Omegas as well._

_Scientists are still searching for the catalyst that enables that transformation. We assume that the reasons are social crises that endanger humankind. The last time it happened was in the beginning of the 20th century, reaching its peak around 1940, when World War II was in full force. We don’t have any exact records regarding the circumstances as scientist only recently had been aware of those social changes._

_The Alpha’s most outstanding features are their colors. You can find many odd combinations like grey eyes and red hair or blonde hair and brown eyes. It’s the rare colors that raise more attention. Natural bleach blonde hair and jade green eyes are the rarest colors an Alpha can have._

_But, I’d like to point out that these are just the common examples. As you can see in our class, we are surrounded by many kinds of people. Take Dean for example. He has light brown hair and green eyes, the colors of Alphas, even if he’s not one of them. It’s not carved in stone that everyone has to be like this or that. Diversity is one factor that distinguishes humanity from animals. And I’m very glad this year’s class has so much diversity. You are still going through changes, of both body and mind. I am really looking forward to seeing the changes in each of you._

  
***

Now  
Libertytown, near Boston  
2006

The Omega Rescue Unit had been hunting the slave traders for weeks now, with Sam posing as a wealthy Alpha looking for the perfect child. It had been hard to gain their trust so they would let Sam finally see the ‘goods’, but it had been worth every uncertain minute.

When they led the supposed customer inside the warehouse, Sam froze for a second, horrified by the conditions in which the battered Omegas were held. Now, after the raid had ended and they'd captured the scumbags responsible for this madness, it was time to take stock.

Dean hated the look in their eyes. The devastation, the resignation, the sadness. Some of them were still pregnant, but there was no way to tell how often they had given birth before. How many pups had been ripped from their mommies and daddies to be sold to rich Alphas. No matter how many they saved, lives were still ruined, families destroyed.

They had freed nine slaves, eight men and and one woman. They were bound by their ankles, the chains were about three feet long, secured to the wall behind them. Some were circling around like animals in distress but then again, they might as well have been.

Every one of them was filthy and the smell of sweat, tears, fear and blood was heavy in the air. A man was growling low in his throat as Dean approached, a warning not to come closer. His hair was greasy and matted, he really needed a haircut. Scratch that, he needed everything. A haircut, new clothes, medical treatment.

Dean stood back and called for an EMT, watching as Sam questioned the handcuffed leader, searched him for weapons and then tossed him down with the other scum. His expression was neutral but Dean could see the anger beneath the surface, and the heartbreak. His brother wasn't the best investigator of their unit just because he was thorough, smart as hell and dedicated to the job, but also because he was caring. They could only rescue so many people because Sam was the one never giving up, never letting the families down. He forced their team members to work harder, to give everything. He was a born leader, a true Alpha. Without his brother, Dean wouldn't work as a hunter.

He walked over to the only Beta of the group, a young woman in her early twenties, he reckoned. She had blond hair and brown eyes, a common combination. Odd, but maybe something in her bloodline had made her a target for the slave traders. She wasn't pregnant, and she looked like she’d had some down time after her last delivery. Of the nine victims she looked to be in the best condition, but she was a Beta after all. Maybe those scumbags had some kind of ethical code so they wouldn’t hurt the Beta beyond what was needed to maintain their business.

She looked afraid but relaxed as Dean came closer. She smelled him, sensing that he wasn't a threat. He gave her a reassuring smile, and sat down beside her. The female was the only one coherent enough to talk. The other Omegas were still deep in shock, and some were even aggressive. The EMTs were treating a man who had gone into labor. Dean's colleagues were still searching the warehouse, collecting evidence. Sam was on the phone, giving Bobby a full report.

The woman didn't back away, didn't even flinch, and for a fleeting second Dean found this kind of behaviour strange. Nearly all victims reacted in the same way. They were terrified to be hurt again, even though they smelled the Omega in him. They tried to get away and not to draw attention at the same time. Not her. She just sat there, observing the scene. A faint smile played around the corners of her mouth. She looked content, at peace, unlike the Omegas around her.

It freaked Dean out, but he was trained to deal with all kinds of situations and he could handle her, though he really didn't want to.

It had been weeks since they had been home, working non-stop on the case, trying to bring the scumbags down. The case was wearing on all of them, making them thin-lipped and aggressive, and Dean was tense himself, stressed out by his Alpha colleagues, and the case that hit too close to home. Those Omegas… that could have been him. Wrong place, wrong time, and somebody would have to rescue him or he would be forced into breeding until he died.

The woman’s serene presence stressed him even more, made his insides twitch uncomfortably. She caught his eyes, her smile widening as she eyed him in a nearly obscene way. Dean shuddered but got a grip on himself. He was trained for situations like this, to ignore the desperation in the air, to block out the gruesome scene. Inhaling deeply, he shoved his wavering feelings down, putting on a front of confidence and strength he didn’t feel at the moment. He sat down next to her after sensing that she would accept his immediate proximity, drawing his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. It was a common tactic. Something was off with her, he sensed that, so he tried to display his harmlessness, make her comfortable enough to talk to him. Even though they often went through horrible things while being in captivity, most of the people they rescued would talk to him because they knew he wouldn’t, couldn’t hurt them.  
Nearly all Alphas and most Betas still saw Omegas as non-threatening, lower beings only useful to breed, and he had a feeling she was a very average Beta. That was his advantage right now.  
His ears twitched slightly when he heard her laugh.

“Aren’t they beautiful? Every last one of them a perfect breeder. Every last one of them so compliant. I like them best like this. When they are slowly going mad, needing a knot more than food or sleep. When their eyes don’t show any white, but are bloodshot red. That's what makes them perfect, don’t you think? You could be just like them, little Omega.”

She smirked, and in a fluid, quick motion, put her hands around his neck. Her fingers pinched a spot just under his hairline and made Dean go limp in her forced embrace. That special spot was usually protected by his helmet but he didn’t wear it now, had gotten rid of it to appear less intimidating to the stressed Omegas. Now that decision bit him in the ass. Sam always told him to be prepared for moments like this.

She pressed harder and all his strength faded away, leaving him weak and defenseless. It was something primal, a spot that mothers used to force their pups to stay still and be quiet. Someone once explained to him that mothers used to press the spot when predators were after them and their children. Now it was just his biggest weakness.

She laughed again when he slumped to the ground. Dean frantically looked for his brother, his colleagues, anybody who could help him, but he was alone with her. Nobody had sensed the threat. To all the Alphas around she was just a Beta woman and definitely harmless. He flinched when something pricked the side of his neck, and pain, sharp like a knife, made him breathless for a moment. She had injected him with something, he could feel it, but couldn’t figure out what exactly. He hadn’t seen anything in her hands, hadn’t anticipated an attack of any kind. .

As soon as she let go he tried to raise his hands but the pressure on his weak spot still had him incapacitated. Black descended from the corners of his vision, making him lose focus. The world tilted, and he wasn't sure why. Was it her unyielding grip or that other something, whatever it was that made his neck hurt like hell? The last thing he saw was her smile.

"We will meet again soon, little Omega". Her smile was predatory, like a wild animal that knew it was superior to its prey, but was not killing it. Finally everything went black.

A persistent shake on his shoulder brought Dean back to the land of the living. He was lying on a concrete floor. His thoughts were jumbled and it took him a second to bring them into the right order. Acid burned in his throat, the smell of vomit nearby making him wonder what exactly had happened. Memories of him scrambling away in panic flashed through his mind before they faded away into nothingness. His hand felt scraped raw, another pained sensation he couldn’t make sense of. Everything was overshadowed by the fierce throbbing in his neck. Just, what the hell happened?  
Right, they'd been on a case and if he remembered correctly, they got the bad guys. So why was he lying on the floor? He was shaken again, accompanied with a half-growled, half concerned "Dean". He blinked his eyes open, and looked directly in the face of his brother. "What happened?"

***

Whenever they were working on a case, Sam was stressed to no end. As a team leader there were innumerable responsibilities he had to deal with. Make sure they found the unsubs, and rescue who needed to be rescued. That wasn't so hard. It was simply his job. Sure, there was always this pressure to succeed, to be as efficient as possible. He didn't want to lose time when he was aware that for every second wasted, a life could have ended. Those Omega traffickers didn't have soft spots. If the Omega couldn't be bred, or the pups didn't have the looks they were after, they just killed them. Sometimes father and pup together.

Whenever they came too late, whenever they lost someone, or Sam looked into the vacant eyes of an Omega, he felt his heart break. And he couldn't stop the thought that it could've been Dean.

Just because his brother was working with the FBI, it didn't mean he was invincible. Whenever Dean was out alone, Sam had to fight the suffocating feeling that something could happen to his brother.

Because Dean wasn't just an Omega. He was a perfect Omega.

He had just the right colors that made every Alpha oogle him when they walked the streets. And he was bigger and stronger than most Betas, which pissed them off to no end. Hell, Dean was even stronger than some of his Alpha colleagues, a fact that had isolated him during their time at college. With him being one of the few Omegas to even attend college, nobody wanted anything to do with the “freak.” When they both graduated at the top of their class, Sam had hoped his brother's situation would improve.

It had been fifteen years since the Change, enough years for society to do the same. And society had changed, but not nearly as much as Sam had hoped. Though Omegas were allowed to find higher-ranked jobs, even in leadership, it was still uncommon. Omegas were still treated like second-class citizens, just not face to face. There were Omega doctors now that could only treat other Omegas because Alphas and Betas refused their treatment. Omega lawyers only had Omega clients. Omega store owners had a loyal base of Omega customers and even the occasional Beta, but Alphas still avoided their wares.

It was the same with their FBI colleagues. They were forced to talk or interact with Dean during work, but they avoided him as soon as their working day was over. Only Sam was invited to their after work parties or barbeques, and though his brother swore up and down it didn't affect him, Sam knew it did.

Dean had been an open, happy teen until he presented as Omega. The first consequence was their father growing estranged from Dean. He wouldn't talk to him anymore, wouldn't even look at him. Sam knew his brother had put on a brave face the whole time, but he’d been hurt deeply, and it hadn’t gotten any better. When Bobby had taken them away from John, Dean had retrieved some sort of joy, but not in the way it had been before he probably esented. When Sam had finally presented, he’d presented as an Alpha. Nobody had expected that, since he’d been small for his age, almost chubby. Seeing his baby brother presenting as an Alpha while he himself had presented as Omega, had Dean changed again. The smiles had stayed but they’d become more and more sad with each passing month. So much so, that Sam couldn't stand to look at his brother for a very long time. He knew he'd hurt Dean by his unexpected new status, but the thought that Sam himself had been responsible for his brother's grief, as involuntary as it had been, was just too much.

It got better in college when Sam had finally understood that, though the laws had changed, society hadn't. The world was still a bad place for Omegas and he saw it in the shadows on his brother’s face plain as day. He’d begun to spend more and more time with Dean and had brought that first genuine, sun-rising smile, back, only for it to be erased by their work. Dean was now closed-off, though on the surface he seemed like an open, funny and simple guy. It was all a facade to hide his hurt feelings, but only Sam seemed able to see through it, to really see Dean. He understood why his brother was hiding himself. It was a shame, really. Dean was an amazing guy, the best that Sam knew. He was a very caring, protective big brother, a thorough investigator, and a good friend to the few people that saw him as an actual person. Not to mention that he was still humble and honest despite his exaggerated, over-confident talk. It seemed that every passing day, Dean became more beautiful, and it had been long ago when Sam admitted to himself, that Dean somehow had become more than just his brother and his best friend.

Because of the special genetics Omegas possessed, relationships between family members were allowed, but even if he knew how Dean would feel about such a thing, Sam didn’t have a clue on how to approach the subject. Especially within their line of work. They saw the horrors Omega had to go through nearly every day. Sam just couldn’t imagine himself walking up to Dean, pulling him into his arms and saying to him: “Be my Omega and nothing bad will ever happen to you”, or “Let me be your Alpha”, or, God forbid, “When I look into your eyes, every meadow pales in comparison to you, every gem is dull and the sun couldn’t light up my life like you do.”

No. It was more than likely that Dean would punch him, and tear him a new one as he read Sam the riot act. Still, Sam couldn’t help the warm feeling that spread through him when Dean smiled - really smiled - or when they were in their apartment, sharing the sofa and watching a movie. Or when Dean cooked for him. Or when he called Sam “Sammy,” and had this sparkle in his eyes that said “I know you want me to call you Sam, but I won’t.” His amazement never ceased when he saw Dean at work, when he’d take down evil scumbags, or reveal his very soft, very caring side to those helpless Omegas.

He also saw how Dean hated their job sometimes. When they were too late or couldn’t rescue anyone, Sam saw how deeply it hurt his brother. Their current case hadn’t been an exception. They might have been in time to rescue all Omegas before they were shipped off to God knows where, but it hadn’t been pretty. Of the nine victims, a Beta woman was the only one who looked decent enough to walk out by herself. The other eight men were in a terrible state, one immediately going into labor as soon as they came rushing into the warehouse. Sam went straight for the leader of the Omega traffickers, questioning him about their schedule, demanding to know if there were any other members of the small ring currently out there, trying to find new prey. It was still too easy for Alphas to kidnap Omegas.

As expected the leader hadn’t said a word, so Sam and his men searched the whole property for hidden weapons, drugs or victims. Dean stayed behind, his role in their team obvious. He was to talk to the captured Omegas, try to get some information out of them, or at least calm them down while his Alpha colleagues would arrest the human traffickers. It was a bad case, and everyone’s nerves were wearing thin. He heard Stebbins and Olson trading jokes about naughty Omegas, but just couldn’t bring himself to stop them. As long as no other Omega was around to hear them, they didn’t do any harm. He would talk to Sam about their behaviour as soon as they were back to the Bureau, but for now, he couldn’t do much and let them be. He knew when and how to pick his fights.

After they combed the whole area, Sam got back to the main hall of the warehouse. The EMTs had helped the man in labor and he’d given birth very quickly to a very beautiful, but very average-colored girl. It was a good thing their team had arrived quickly after they learned about the location. If the traffickers had seen the plain colors of the pup, they definitely would have killed her.

He observed the scene, pondering what to do next to make sure the Omegas were stressed as little as possible, but stopped when he couldn’t find his brother. The last time he’d seen him, Dean had been approaching the only female around. A Beta, by the smell of her. The girl seemed unharmed, and he didn’t know why she’d been here as she was plain-colored, but he trusted Dean’s instincts and hadn’t worried much. Now though his brother wasn’t anywhere in sight. The warehouse had been cleared, only a couple of EMTs treating the remaining Omegas before they were brought to a secret shelter. It had been a messy case, and Sam was glad he could finally get back home. They both hadn’t been to their apartment in weeks and Sam longed for some quiet moments on the sofa, doing nothing but enjoying Dean’s company.

Which brought back the fact that he was alone with his team, nobody else missing, just Dean. He looked at Garraty and McVries, both talking to the EMTs. Maybe they saw something while Sam had been searching the area together with Olson and Stebbins hadn’t paid that much attention to his brother. He went over, but a faint groan called him to a huge stack of cradles. He pulled out his gun, never one to be careless, and approached the stack almost silently. Blood thrummed through his veins, making his muscles ready for quick and sudden movements, and the familiar rush of adrenaline was strangely comforting. This was when he was at his best, when he was the most able. Investigation was a very important part of his job, but thinking things through was kind of impassive. Only when he was out in the field Sam did have the feeling that he was doing something. He caught the bad guys and took care of the ones in need. He rounded the corner in a fluid, catlike motion, only to stop dead in his tracks.

Dean was on the floor, frozen in his movement to get up from the ground. He was propped up on hands and knees but it looked like he had fallen down just a second ago. He was still caught in motion, swaying like he was drunk (Sam had only seen him drunk twice and neither time had been fun). His head fell forward and exposed his neck. Sam sucked in a sharp breath at the nearly-black bruise in the shape of a hand there. It was a small, fine-boned handprint, indicating a woman had laid a hand on Dean.

Sam put the gun away, careful not to startle his brother and knelt down next to him. He pulled Dean upright but stopped when Dean made a whining noise in his throat. Dean scrambled away and threw up in a shaded corner, away from the harsh lights of the warehouse and anyone who could see him. It seemed he didn’t even recognize Sam. He watched as Dean lost everything he’d eaten that day and then some. His movements were strange, sluggish and Sam looked back at the bruise. It wasn’t uncommon for Omegas to feel sick after being abused that way. Applying massive pressure, pressure that surely bruised like this, could provoke a reaction like a concussion. The victims were temporarily incapacitated, unable to respond in any way, often confused and sick. Often the Omegas were terrified afterwards. Attacking this weak spot left them absolutely helpless in a way only drugs could imitate. He wasn’t sure how Dean would respond to this attack. Though their job was sometimes very dangerous, especially for an Omega, nothing had ever happened to Dean before. The team always made sure of it.

Sam surged forward when Dean went down hard. He rolled him onto his back, shaking his shoulder gently but persistently.

“Dean,” he got out, his concern fighting with his anger. This should never have happened! Dean was to wear his special helmet at all times during an operation. It was true, he took it off when he wanted to talk to one of the victims, but Sam never liked it much, though he saw how important it was to Dean.

Unfocused green eyes blinked up to him, the irises blown wide but already on their way to recovery. Sam saw the memories come back slowly and finally asked what happened. He watched his brother gather himself, leaning on his elbows. Dean winced when the pain in his neck spiked up and Sam could only imagine how sore he must feel. They finally got him to his feet, though he was weak like a newborn colt. It was at that moment when Olson and Stebbins decided to make an appearance and it was the worst timing ever. They saw Dean leaning heavily on him, saw and smelled the vomit in one corner, and noticed the ring of dark black that had started to creep around his neck which was now visible to everyone. There was a moment of silence before they cracked up laughing. Dean was blushing furiously, but said nothing. Olson nearly doubled over, and Stebbins lost his breath, he was laughing so hard.

They turned away after two whole minutes of unabashed laughter, only for Stebbins to say loud enough for Dean to hear: “Must be the new way of putting Omegas to sleep. Imagine these bitches, all compliant down at your feet. Wonder if the Boss has a new passion.”

“Maybe he’s sick of that bitch ordering him around and he finally found the off switch.”  
They made their way over to Garraty and McVries.

As soon as the words were out in the open, Sam snarled and lunged forward only to be stopped by an arm holding him back.

“Don’t,” Dean said, his face an expression of defeat and sadness. “Don’t, Sammy, it’s not worth it.” What made the situation worse was that Sam knew his brother was right.


	2. Chapter 2

__

 

 _Then_  
_Washington High, South Dakota_  
1995

_“In the days before an Omega presents, there are a lot of physical changes. First, the brain will release some special hormone called Omeron, that enables the body to form a womb. Before the change, Alphas and Omegas are physically the same, so we can not foresee who might present, or as what, and who won’t present at all. Presentation will happen at the age of fourteen but we know of cases when it has occurred earlier or much later. I think the youngest Alpha ever to present was two weeks away from his twelfth birthday, while the latest presentation of an Omega was at age twenty._

_There are various factors involved when someone will present, depending on environmental influences, health status and even available food. European males usually present earlier than American; Australian youths present latest. The average age in the U.S. is between fifteen and sixteen, which is why the Omegas in this class are all the same age. As we invite your siblings to join the class as soon as they present, they can be younger than the common presentation age. I don’t want to scare you, but it is possible that Sam, for example, may one day present as an Omega himself. I want to point out that this is nothing to be ashamed of. Every one of you is equally accepted and equally beautiful in your own ways. But I digress._

_We were talking about bodily changes as one presets as an Omega. It is painful, and the body is heavily under stress. I don’t have to tell you Omegas how painful it is or your siblings how it affects you. The body will create the womb and produce more hormones that will lead to you having your first heat. Since the Change in 1990, Omegas are allowed to take suppressants to avert those heats and allow you to attend school. In reverse schools only allow Omegas who are on suppressants to attend classes. The reason for those rules is not pleasant._

_When an Omega goes into heat, he becomes a slave to his needs. We will watch an educational video later in this class to show you the effects, but I will describe some of them to you. For now I will teach you how to recognize a heating Omega. It is very important you pay attention because if you are going into heat in the wrong place at the wrong time, the consequences could be dire. And it won’t only affect you, but the Alphas around you as well, which would be even more disastrous. This class shall teach you how to protect yourself and others, and raise your awareness of how important it is for you to be responsible. You are the primary person tasked with taking proper care of yourselves, so we will teach you how to do so._

_A heat occurs about three to four times a year, depending on physical fitness and genetics. There are drugs out there that can force Omegas to go into heat repeatedly, which is not only abusive to their bodies, but to their minds as well. We will talk about that later. Omegas who go into heat feel like they’re running a fever. Your body will ache, you will feel a little nauseous, you will get hotter and hotter and you will sweat. Some confuse it with the flu and that is why you should pay attention to your eyes. We still don’t know why, it’s kind of a mystery for scientists, but your eyes will change color. It varies from bright yellow to a faint gold, but everyone’s eyes turn yellow. If you look in the mirror and see yourself with yellow eyes, you should react immediately and do one of two things._

_First thing is, you should get your meds. We recommend that every Omega has a supply of anti-heat meds. They are quite strong, but could help you stave off the worst of it or even prevent the heat from occurring at all. At the very least, it will prevent you from fully going into heat, which means that Alphas can’t control you and you are safe from their advances. As I said, heating Omegas are slaves to their needs. We don’t know why, but their minds are bound to every order an Alpha gives during the course of a heat. Maybe it is some pheromones Alphas emit or something in their voice, that will force you to do exactly what they want you to do. You see, Alphas are also affected. Once they smell an Omega in heat, they can’t control themselves. It’s just their nature. I’m sorry to say it so bluntly, but that’s the way it is. In the very worst case, they will order you to mate with them - and stay with them afterwards. Omegas have been enslaved over the centuries because of that unfortunate mechanism. They didn't stand a chance. I need you to understand that you cannot afford to be naive on this account. If you are in heat while around an Alpha, he will take advantage of the situation. Be aware that the range goes from casual sex you might enjoy, to actual enslavement. You need to be aware of the dangers and you need to have your meds with you at all times._

_If you are still conscious enough to react properly, your second option is to get away from everyone else as soon as possible. Barricade yourself away from other Alphas, and, if possible, ask some Beta to look after you. It is possible to ride out the heat if you hold out long enough. It will be painful, I won’t lie to you, but it is a better option than to be mated by any Alpha available._

_I cannot stress that enough. When Omegas go into heat, they lose their free will. Any Alpha command will make you do the exact thing the Alpha demands. They could order you to ride a bike while mooing and juggling with razor blades. Naturally the combination of absolute obedience and the hormonal influence your scent has on any Alpha will lead to sex. There are very few Alphas that can resist the urge to mate a heating Omega and it has a lot to do with age, the resulting life experience and a strong will. Don’t delude yourself. A heating Omega and an Alpha will always result in sex. It’s a law of nature._

_Anyways. Let’s just imagine that you are very responsible, you willingly didn’t take your suppressants and you are in a relationship with an Alpha of your choice and you decide to have a pup. The heat will last about twenty-four to forty-eight hours. The Omega body is equipped to be knotted at any time. You surely have noticed that you now produce slick. The slick helps ease the way into your body and will stimulate the Alpha, so the knot is able to swell properly. When you are in heat, the slick production will increase to a constant trickle. To say it bluntly: you will be wet the whole time. Regardless of how fast or slow the act itself is, the knotting will take up to an hour. The Alpha’s knot will inflate inside you while he reaches his climax and will seal your entrance. An inflated knot can only be removed by brute force and will hurt both the Alpha and the Omega. Mating isn’t something that can be done in the blink of an eye. It can be very good if both partners are consenting. We don’t want to teach you to fear sex or heats, but please remember, your natures make you vulnerable, one way or another. It is not a given that you get pregnant the first time that you receive a knot, but it isn’t unlikely either. Pregnancies will last about seven to eight months; they are a bit faster than Beta or Alpha pregnancies. We believe it’s because the Omega is the perfect deliverer. Your bodies can nurture a pup much better than Betas or even Alphas can. We will talk about it later this year, so I’m just mentioning it briefly for now._

_I want you all to know that you are not alone. There are enough people around you that are willing to help you. Here at school, we have counselors for every one of you. Feel free to contact Ms. Jameson for any questions you Alphas may have, but also if you see other Alphas mistreat their classmates. Ms. McKinley can answer your questions about your Omega physiology. She can advise you on doctors for the right meds and other supplies. Ms. Linden…_

***

Now  
Quantico, Virginia

Sam was furious when he entered the Bureau. He was mad at Dean for being so reckless, for putting himself in a situation where he was helpless. Nobody had seen anything of the assault and that Beta girl was gone by the time Dean was able to tell them that he had talked to her. His brother couldn’t remember a damn thing, his memory wiped clean by a small dose of a heavy tranquilizer, and too much pressure on his weak spot (Sam could smell the telltale bitter scent on his brother and see the heavy bruising). All he could tell was that the girl had been behaving improperly, not scared, not stressed or traumatized. That had been the reason why Dean wanted to question her. Unfortunately neither of their colleagues had paid her any attention and neither had the EMTs, for that matter. She just vanished into thin air after she’d knocked Dean out and did who knows what to him. He couldn’t even describe her, her plain colors working in her favour. Small and average, that was all they could confirm. There were no cameras around either. The black and blue bruising prevented them from seeing if anything else had been done to Dean, and he refused to see a doctor. He vehemently claimed that nothing was wrong, that nothing could possibly have happened. She was a Beta woman after all. She couldn’t rape him, so why bother?

Sam was also mad at Stebbins and Olson for making fun of Dean. Their stupid Alpha pride always made them forget that Dean was an important member of the team. His brother wasn’t ‘just an Omega’ - no Omega was ‘just an Omega’ since nearly 20 years ago. Though they both were incredible Agents and helped save a lot of people from a fate worse than death, they still were Alpha assholes who looked down at every Beta and still thought Omegas solely existed for an Alpha’s purpose. How they had managed to make it on an Omega Rescue Unit was beyond Sam, but he’d rather not be without them. They knew just the right scum (better not to think about the how and why) to get most of their cases solved, and they played their part in rescuing many poor Omegas. He just didn’t have the leverage to kick them out of the team; they never misbehaved while superiors were around. Olson was even on the agency’s baseball team. It was no use to file a disciplinary complaint because nobody would say a bad thing about them. They were liked by everyone, and they liked everyone except for Dean.

They hated Dean, and that Sam could not tolerate. Dean might be an Omega, but he was a member of their team just as well and even more useful. And he was bigger and stronger than both of them, which might be a reason - if not the reason - why they hated his guts so much. Not to speak of his natural beauty and his rare colors, features everyone envied, regardless of being male or female, Alpha, Beta or Omega. Still, it wasn’t an excuse. When one of their team members was assaulted, you cared for the person - not tell him it served his useless, worthless Omega ass right. They hadn’t even said it when everyone was around but when it was just the three of them. After the first unfriendly crack, he’d thought they were done, but as soon as they’d been alone with his brother, they had ribbed him even more. Sam had just heard it by accident. How many times might Dean have been insulted without saying anything?

And now Sam was back to being angry at Dean. If it hadn’t been for the fact that Dean was an Omega, Sam wouldn’t even be the team leader, but - equality since 1990 notwithstanding - nobody would accept an Omega in such a leading position. Legally they could, but what Alpha would let himself be ordered around by an Omega? There was no chance in Hell that an Omega applying for such a position would be accepted. Wasn’t that a bunch of crap? And Dean just let them. Whenever someone insulted him or put him aside in favour of someone less skilled or experienced, he just let those people do it. It drove Sam crazy because it wasn’t fair. They were hunting bad people, rescuing Omegas and Betas alike, but the only ones who received any praise for their work were himself and his Alpha colleagues. Nobody ever thought to thank Dean, and Dean just let it slide. Sam didn’t know if it was due to his low self-esteem or if his worldview was shaped by the years of constant humiliation and degradation. He just didn’t know what to do. How could you raise someone’s self-view, make him understand that he was worth something? How could you do that if society still claimed that he wasn’t worth anything except the last scraps, the most threadbare clothes, the lowest jobs?

Over twenty years ago people had been out in the streets, protesting for Omega rights, demanding equality. It had been a nice dream, but in reality, not much had changed. Oh, it had sounded so, so good when they were in school, attending the new Omega rights class. Their teacher taught them to be good Alphas, Alphas who protected their Omega siblings. A good idea, but it never evolved to more than that. Maybe for a few years Omegas had been able to experience their new freedom and sure, Dean had even attended college because of those laws, but he was the exception to the rule. Most of them suffered as if they were less human. He thought back, seeing those bound and tormented men, their empty eyes, void of even the slightest emotion except for fear. If they could just get the men responsible for this madness, maybe it could get better.

Sam didn’t know how, but what he did know though was that they needed some type of success. Every time they rescued someone, it was a success, but they needed something big, something that would even make Dean smile. Catching El Lupo was something big enough. They just couldn’t get ahold of the man. Whenever they had a trace, something solid and real, the man would vanish into thin air the moment they arrived on the crime scene. They hadn’t even seen him at all. All they had was a blurred observation camera picture and his code name. El Lupo, the wolf. He was a loner, and rumor had it that he didn’t have any close connections, was changing locations every so often, had only a handful of faithful traffickers. Most of his men did the job one time and one time only. They only caught those scumbags, never one of the inner circle. It was like fighting a hydra: taking one trafficking ring down, only to have two new ones take its place. Who knew how many Omegas and Betas were out there, raped and beaten and forced to breed with everyone that paid enough money?

The work never ended and never got any easier. It took a toll on all of them but mostly on his brother. To see what could happen was just… horrible for Sam, but he couldn’t fathom what it did to Dean.

Sam entered his office and immediately noticed the high stack of files that hadn’t been there before they left. He sighed. The work just never ended. He really wanted to go home, just once, free of any worries, but his job wouldn’t let him. Wherever he went, he always took work with him, even if it was just in the form of juggling ideas back and forth between him and Dean. They might have some days off, might just cook and watch a movie, but some corner of his mind would still be occupied by case files and reports. There wasn’t a day when he didn’t think of El Lupo, of the man’s profile and what he could be up to now.

He put his duffle bag down, just let it fall to the ground beside him, his neat streak momentarily out of order. Sam yawned, wanting nothing more than to go home, but he needed to do his paperwork. Bobby, their section chief, requested a full report as soon as possible, when everything was still fresh in mind. It had been a long case which meant a ton of paperwork. As a unit chief, he had to do even more. He really hated that part of the job, but it was no use. He had to explain every small detail, every little thing. Why he’d decided to raid the warehouse at 2:30 sharp and not 2:29. Why he equipped his team with those guns and those bullets, how many bullets had been with each man, how many had been fired and where those bullets went, yadda, yadda.

He was already in the middle of a calculation of the costs for the field mission when Bobby burst through his door, Dean in tow. His brother looked tired, but he was at full attention. The lines in his face were deep, but his gaze was sharp, taking in his surroundings with a practiced eye. So this wasn’t a social call. Which couldn’t be good. Bobby wore a frown, looking seriously angry. At Dean? There wasn’t a thing his brother could have done to deserve any anger. Though Bobby had changed over the years, had gotten more serious, stricter. Their surrogate father had begun to eye Dean with growing irritation. Still, Bobby was his boss, and Sam’s duty was to hear him out and do what he was told.

“I have an urgent case at hand and I need you two to get there right now,” Bobby said, “drop everything and take your emergency bag. We have a hot lead on El Lupo. This time it’s real.”

No time for kind words, then. He exchanged a quick look with Dean, the worry plain in his eyes, but Bobby didn’t stop in his explanations.

“I need you to pretend to be a seller. Dean will pose as the Omega on sale. This is serious. You really need to get in deep and normally we would have counseled you more thoroughly but time is of the essence here. You’re leaving now, and will come back when the job is done. I will tell Garraty to do your paperwork. You’ll get more information while you fly. Now go Sam, and bring me that fucking wolf!” Bobby barked out and disappeared as fast as he came in.

Dean stood somewhat forlornly at the side, not having said a thing while they got their orders. Just now the words were sinking in and Sam didn’t like them a bit. Using Dean as bait without any backup was insane, but sadly, Sam knew it was the only way. They had planned this kind of emergency over and over since they actively hunted El Lupo. They had emergency bags with everything an Alpha willing to sell his Omega needed - and everything an Omega soon-to-be-sold (which wasn’t much). Sam was terrified. He could only imagine how Dean must feel.

***

Dean still felt wobbly on his legs, faintly sick from the attack a while ago. His neck hurt like a bitch and he could imagine the massive bruise coloring his weak spot. He ached everywhere like he had the flu and his stomach twisted uncomfortably every so often. He slowly sank down at his desk, looking at the stack of files he didn’t know how to handle because he would never have enough time to do so. All he wanted to do was go home. Preferably with Sam. They could order some pizza, watch a movie. Maybe Sam would scratch his ears like he did sometimes when they both pretended not to pay attention to his actions. Over the years they both had developed a special kind of closeness, though they had trouble handling it properly. Most of the time there was some kind of tension, like electricity, like the first spark of a wildfire. Dean had a faint clue what that might mean, and it terrified him. He’s always looking at Sam differently, watching his every move, but not as a big brother.

There was admiration, so much admiration. Sam, his Alpha brother, who was, though several years younger, much stronger and more capable than Dean could ever be. Big and broad, tall and strong, a contrast of hard edges and caring softness. He was perfect, and that terrified Dean even more. How could he, a mere weak Omega, stand any chance against him (how could he win him over?)? He couldn’t be equal to Sam, wasn’t even on the same continent for that matter. They were poles apart. And it hurt so much to be near Sam but being so far away at the same time. It wasn’t like he could give in to those feelings (there weren’t any!). He could never taint his brother like this. Sure, Alphas bred with Omegas all the time, but Dean didn’t just want to have a pup and a quick goodbye. And Sam wouldn’t - couldn’t - have a relationship with him. The FBI would never accept relationships between colleagues, nor would their colleagues approve of a relationship between their only Omega coworker and their best Alpha team leader. No, it was better to keep his inappropriate dreams and wishes to himself. Not that anyone cared, really. Maybe he was lonely or sad, but it was a small price when he could watch Sam succeed. It was a beautiful sight, and it had to be enough.

Dean’s thoughts were disturbed by the arrival of Bobby. The man looked grim, like he had a task at hand he didn’t like one bit. He was directly heading for Dean’s desk, which could explain his sour expression. Bobby might be their surrogate father, might have taken him and Sam in at a young age, might be responsible for them both joining the FBI, but he didn’t like it to talk to Dean and was avoiding him as much as possible lately. Not that Dean was incapable of understanding that. His father had sacrificed so much for his irritating Omega son and he could never repay that debt. All he could do was follow orders and make as little trouble as possible. But sometimes it hurt. When Bobby had taken them in, Dean had thought the old man would be different, not ashamed of his Omega son, but proud of everything he’d achieved. Hell he finished college at the top of his class. Still it hurt sometimes, especially when he thought back at when he had been twelve, just a kid. He hadn’t presented yet and they all still hoped he would be an Alpha. He’d been tall, broad for his age, nice colors. Everything had seemed perfect and he had been happy. That had been a lifetime ago and so many things had changed since then. The day he’d presented as an Omega his whole life had been burned to ashes and there hadn’t been some miracle resurrection, no phoenix rising from the ashes. It had spiraled down to the point where even his real father hated him so much, he’d wanted to get rid of Dean. Sometimes, he thought, Bobby might be much happier if he could just get rid of him too.

“Boy, I need you out in the field. Grab your emergency bag and follow me. I will explain more on the way,” Bobby growled. Dean shot up immediately, grabbing the duffel that was stuffed under his desk at all times. He followed his section chief, not asking the question shooting through his head because he knew Bobby hated that. He was like their real father in a way. The old man had only told them the things he thought they needed to know. Never more. It nearly lead to a catastrophe a long time ago, but Dean never questioned neither their dad nor Bobby. It was like it was, a motto every Omega could relate. It was always true.

He froze, though, when he heard what their task was. Sam would pose as a seller, Dean as the goods. Oh God, no. He hated those cases. They were few and far apart, but they always left him edgy for a long time. He was always in a kind of danger, every Omega was, but those cases were a hundred, a thousand times more dangerous. He wouldn’t be allowed to take any meds, because those Omega traffickers could smell them on him. Sometimes Sam had to hurt him in order to maintain their cover. Sam hated that especially and though Dean assured him that it was okay, that he knew what the job could force them to do, he knew his little brother was beating himself up internally. He had seen the disgust in Sam’s eyes and sometimes Dean wondered if it was in fact aimed at him. He could understand that. His vile nature made Sam do these things. Sometimes he was disgusted by himself, like every time when his body behaved strangely due to his Omega status or if he couldn’t do something because his constitution wouldn’t allow it.

They exchanged a short look, the exhaustion and horror clear in both their faces, then followed their surrogate father out of the office to the elevators. Dean knew they both had wished for some downtime, some calm days to recharge their more-than-empty batteries. It looked like it would take a lot more time before they could do so. According to Sam’s stressed expression, he knew it too.


	3. Chapter 3

__

 

 _Then_  
_Washington High, South Dakota_  
_1995_

_The culture of Alphas and Omegas goes back to the early beginnings of humanity. Archaeologists have found graves that indicate even during the Migration Period Alphas and Omegas were born. There is a big burial site in Russia; a complex of chambers housing the dead body of an ancient king and his twelve Omega consorts. In ancient Greece you were only a wealthy Alpha if you had at least five Omegas in your household. During the Renaissance, Omegas were praised. There is a temple devoted to Omegas in Florence, Italy. It has a twelve foot high statue of Giacomo, the only known Omega muse of Michelangelo and, as rumor had it, his only lover in a time where infidelity was socially acceptable. Later in time, Alphas and Omegas vanished. Throughout the years the population increased and decreased without a visible pattern. As I said in a previous class, we can find no reason for when Alphas are born and why they sire Omegas. Why make those differences in gender when Beta men and Beta women can breed effortlessly? Anyway, we saw population growth in the early 1900s, with ups and downs until 1940, which was the last peak of Alpha births. Since then the population decreased and we estimate Alphas and Omegas will not be born until the year 2015, more or less. That is, if the decrease still goes on by then. Who knows? Anyway, with the decreasing Omega population and the extensive changes after World War II, society changed but it took years for public life to see what Alphas did to Omegas._

_In the late 1960’s, the police in Finland found the bodies of fifteen Omegas, horribly mutilated and a barn with another twenty, chained to the walls, every one of them pregnant. Forensics stated that every one of the fifteen dead Omegas had given birth multiple times. The officers didn’t find any trace that any of those pups had ever been taken care of in the vicinity of the property and the found Omegas stated that they’d never seen their pups after bringing them into the world. They were allowed to birth them and that was that. Though there were no laws that forbade the keeping of Omegas and the lack of rules for conditions in which they were to be kept, the case got international attention. People began to ask questions, began to wonder if it was really humane to keep Omegas chained, to abuse their bodies only to mate and breed a special kind of children. Soon there were movements all over the world. Some Alphas would demand more rights and duties. Duties like you had to have electric light in the places where Omegas were kept, running water, maybe some basic washing facilities. Medical treatment for pregnant Omegas, the registration of the illegally sired puppies. The right to feed at least once a day, if pregnant two times at least. Things like that._

_You possibly can’t imagine what that meant for Omegas. Though they were still enslaved, could be stolen from their families, could be kidnapped in broad daylight, they now had an elementary supply of goods we shouldn’t even need to discuss. Governments established agencies, similar to Child Protection Service that were to supervise known Alpha breeders. It didn’t work. Only known breeders were visited by those social workers, who were also Alphas and mostly deep-seated in their beliefs that Omegas were only there to please Alpha needs. The abuse still took place in horrible dimensions. No Omega was safe, free Omegas still lived in fear, supportive families often saw no other way than to keep them inside, never let them out of site. I don’t want to imagine such a life, constant fear, no freedom even when they were technically free. It nearly took twenty years for people to react. The great Omega Movement of 1990 was triggered by an incident in Japan. After two social workers went missing in Yokohama, investigation lead to an Omega trafficking ring. A group of police and an international task force raided a warehouse and found horrific circumstances. Omegas were held in cages. The traffickers didn’t violate any laws, the warehouse had a kitchen, enough washing rooms, electrical lights. It was clear though, that the captured Omegas never got the chance to use those facilities. They were held in their own filth, unable to care for themselves even though they were all pregnant. Some stated they didn’t eat for days, there hadn’t even been enough water. The case was so horrible, so gruesome that Alphas worldwide took to the streets. The Omega Movement was born. In early 1990 weekly protests were organized. The German town of Plauen is acknowledged as the birthplace of the Movement._

_In the U.S., a small town in Kentucky broke first ground. They founded the first National Omega Rescue and Support Center, or NORSC, in Shepherdsville, a place Omegas could flee to and relatives could be advised either if they had an Omega at home or were searching for their missing relatives. Soon other cities followed, which is why there are currently 163 NORSCs nationwide. Our neighbors in Canada followed this example as well as Mexico and a few other countries on other continents. Every NORSC is equipped to house at least ten Omegas at every time; there is a doctor providing medical treatment such as pre maternity care or even drug withdrawal if needed. There are social workers searching for missing pups and helping Omegas settle in a new, danger free environment. Please, if you ever are in an emergency situation and a NORSC is nearby, do not hesitate and get the help you need._

_The resistance against that inhumane treatment and the dissemination of NORSCs and such spread like a wildfire and in late 1990 we finally passed laws everywhere around the world and freed all Omegas. You now have equal rights. Nobody is allowed to take you away against your will, to abuse your body and force you to do things you don’t want to. You are allowed to attend school as long as you take your suppressants, you will be able to attend college and learn the trade you want to learn. In addition, you can walk openly in the streets without being molested, you can enter any shop or building, you can visit museums and libraries without being accompanied by your parents or legal guardians. You don’t need them anymore. No one can possess you like some object._

_I know that to your Alpha and Beta siblings, that doesn’t sound like much, but to you it is, and you should be aware of that. You should be grateful. And you should help other Omegas, who aren’t used to this kind of freedom. I am so glad that you and your children can live in peace and enjoy the same rights and liberties as everyone else. The Omega Movement changed the world and I am so glad you all can be part of this. The Change still takes place and you can be part of it. You can make the world a better place._

***

Now  
Des Moines, Iowa

The bar was fairly crowded for a workday but they still got a seat right in front of the bartender. Sam’s grin was contagious and Dean had to grin like a madman himself. The case had gone down smoothly enough. They’d been fast, had managed to snatch some important documents from El Lupo and could give a vague description of the man. They had seen him flee in a huge black truck only mere minutes after they had raided the office from which El Lupo was operating. He was a tall man, about 6 foot two inches, broad frame, and looked like he worked out. They didn’t know for sure but he seemed plain colored, maybe some darkish brown hair. He was fairly unremarkable, and if Dean hadn’t seen the licence plate 3L Lup0 they wouldn’t even have that much. Of course they’d run the plates, but the truck was owned by some company that belonged to El Lupo’s men. The man was a ghost, but at least they had something, regardless how meager. In three years of active investigation the Bureau hadn’t been able to collect that much. Sam and Dean had even rescued some captured Omegas before they could be harmed in any way. Their cover had been flawless and they could use it again after some time had passed, which was a nice change. With everything going on, they didn’t need the stress of creating new identities and back stories.

The only thing dampening the evening was that Dean felt ill. He was uncomfortably hot, his head aching, his stomach churning. He was sweaty all over, but he didn’t want to ruin the evening for his brother. He just shoved the physical discomfort away and concentrated only on Sam. He rarely looked this relaxed because they rarely had a case that went this well. Sam looked just great. The lines on his forehead and around his eyes had smoothed out and the happy sparkle in his beautiful eyes would pale the sun in comparison. They shone in a bright green-blue, one of the most outstanding colors in the world. If it hadn’t been for Sam’s too long, too common brown hair, he wouldn’t have a minute for himself as for all the Alpha and Beta women that would bother him to mate them. Yes, his Sam was beautiful on the inside and the outside and he found himself drawn to his brother like a moth was drawn to light. It was always like that, Dean admiring the view and still, there was this pang of jealousy. His brother was everything Dean couldn’t be just because he was born as an Omega while Sam was a mighty Alpha.

“What’s with the long face?” Sam asked good naturedly, clapping a hand on his shoulder. “Common now, Dean, drink your beer. ‘s there something wrong?” His brother slurred a fair bit and Dean asked himself how he’d missed that Sam had drunk far more than him. Maybe he should go to bed. If he wasn’t even able to drink his share something really was wrong.

“I don’t know, I just don’t feel so good. Maybe I’m coming down with something. I should go to bed, see if I’m better in the morning.”

“‘m coming with you, Sam slurred.”

“No Sam, you don’t have to. The room is only about thirty meters away, I can get there alone.” Dean stood up, dropping some bills on the counter, ignoring the sour look the bartender threw his way. Yeah, he didn’t like Omegas in his bar, no Alpha did, the same old everywhere. He half expected the Alpha to wipe the money clean of his Omega filth.

Sam eyed his brother wearily. Okay, he’d had some drinks, but he wasn’t so out of it he didn’t notice something was bothering Dean. He looked flushed but in a good, appealing way that made his freckles stand out like little angel kisses. Sam wanted to run his tongue over them, taste every single one until he knew their flavor by heart. And where did that thought come from?

Still Sam couldn’t deny that tonight his attraction to Dean rocketed through the ceiling. He also noticed the looks various people were shooting their way. They had all the same greedy expression and Sam shuddered. All of them were Alphas and he didn’t like that one bit. When Dean told him he’d go back to their room he was up in an instant. He assured his brother it wouldn’t bother him, Sam was tired too. He felt the gazes like a stab in the back and in an attempt to show dominance and to mark his territory, he slung an arm around Dean’s waist, pressing him to his side. Green eyes looked up to him in question, but the slight confusion quickly faded. Maybe his brother thought he was too drunk to walk straight? It didn’t matter. The other Alphas in the bar had seen this little display of possession. Their eyes might follow them, but the gazes lost their heat as soon as they saw Sam’s bared teeth. A low growl rumbled through his chest, swallowed by the low bass of the music, but he was pretty sure every Alpha had heard it nonetheless.

They made their way to the room easily enough and Dean was reluctant to let Sam go. As they walked he knew that Sam wasn’t drunk enough to need a helping hand, which left Dean wondering why there was still an arm holding him secure against his brother’s strong frame. He felt the heat rise in his cheeks and in his gut and a hardness between his legs he didn’t let himself feel very often. He angled his hips away, afraid if they moved wrong his brother would feel his misguided passion, but the movement caused them both to stumble and they tumbled right onto their bed. The room wasn’t big, but comfortable. They had one big bed (part of their cover story) and an almost luxurious bathroom.

Sam tried to untangle himself from Dean while his alcohol infused brain argued why he would do such a thing when Dean, wrapped up in his arms in bed was one of his secret life goals. He stopped his uncoordinated movements and caught his brother’s fidgeting hands in his. Sam wrapped one arm around a solid shoulder, caressing the weak spot that was still faintly yellow colored, but not hurting anymore. He read somewhere that with just small applied force, the spot was an erogenous zone and Omegas could be driven crazy. Dean stilled, inhaled deeply and shuddered under the petting fingers, a small noise slipping through his parted lips. Sam wanted to lean down and taste them, lick his way inside where he was sure he would taste milk and honey and Dean. He looked into the moss green depths, watched the pupils go wide with what was unmistakably desire before they slid closed. Dean tilted his head up and it was all the permission San ever needed. He didn’t close his eyes, wanted to see himself inch closer until he felt Dean’s puffing breath on his skin, could count every single freckle on his brother’s nose. Closer…

Sam’s phone rang irritatingly through the small space of the room and brought Dean back to his senses. Sam’s mouth was only inches away and he could feel the heat radiating from them. He shoved at his brother’s shoulders to create more space between them before he got up and went to the bathroom. He heard the ringing stop and the low timbre of Sam’s voice through the closed door.

That had been close. Years of suppressed want had almost lead to an unforgivable mistake. He couldn’t kiss Sam, let alone make love to him. Even if he wanted to, he just couldn’t. A frustrated growl escaped his throat. He shoved his sweat soaked tee over his head and his uncomfortably tight pants down together with his equally soaked underwear before he stepped into the huge shower stall. He was burning up now, the sweat running down his back and his thighs and he really needed his still lustful thoughts to go away. Dean turned the shower to freezing cold and nearly jumped out of his skin when the water hit him with full force. It was too much and he had to turn the heat up. When it reached a bearable level, he began to shiver again, but for a whole new reason. His skin was sensitive, and the water felt like Sam’s fingers had felt on his neck only minutes before. Caressing, loving, maddening. Dean moaned low and sensually, unable to resist the temptation. His hand strayed to his still hard cock. It was leaking precome and twitched deperately as he fisted the shaft. He stroked up and down, almost lazily, drawing things out though his body begged him for the release. Dean had mercy and stripped his dick, twisting his wrist in a circular motion on the upstroke and squeezed almost painfully on the downstroke. He imagined him and Sam, both of them naked, Sam pounding into him until his knot swelled. He had never experienced a knotting before, hell, anything he knew about sex could be counted on one hand and there would be a lot of fingers left. But he just knew, with Sam it would be perfect. Not that horrific act of possession and power and humiliation that had been forced upon him years ago, but an act of love, devotion and passion. The thought that it might have happened only minutes ago was exhilarating and terrifying all at the same time, and it made his knees go weak.

He sank down to his knees in the tub, the lukewarm water pounding his back and his movements intensified but it wasn’t quite enough. Something was missing, he needed more, harder, deeper. Dean brought his free hand up and sucked his fingers in. The action caused him to shudder as he imagined Sam’s fingers in his mouth, playing with his tongue while he drenched his digits in saliva.

When he thought they were wet enough he pulled them out and positioned them at his entrance. His cock spurted another thick rope of precome but still wasn’t ready to shoot, so Dean pushed the first finger inside, amazed that he met no resistance. The moan that tore from his throat was long and obscene and for a second he worried Sam might hear him. His concerns however were washed away by a burst of intense pleasure. He immediately let a second finger follow and though the position was difficult he quickly found the little lump he was looking for. This time it was a choked off cry that rivaled the sound if the pounding water and, hopefully, stayed inside the confined space of the bathroom. Dean pumped himself in a steady rhythm that matched his moving fingers. He felt the heat rise in his belly, the unstoppable force of an orgasm he hadn’t felt in ages. Despite the moans and grunts and shouts, as the orgasm rolled through him, he could only stay still, eyes wide and sightless, mouth open in a silent scream, too shaken to do more than cling to the indescribable feeling of satisfaction. Just for a moment, all the worries, all his insecurities were washed away, shot from his mind like he had shot his seed down the drain.

A sharp knock on the door and Sam’s concerned voice brought him back to reality. Dean shuddered again, this time because the water was becoming freezingly cold on his flushed skin. He looked down, his hand still fisted around his now limp dick, smeared with his come and suddenly he was disgusted by himself. Like a bitch in heat, he’d forgotten every sense of modesty. He’d jerked off to the thought of his brother’s knot while his fingers had been buried deep inside his hole. Good job, Dean. Just give yourself over to your primal urges like some filthy animal.

He remembered his training well and how every single one of his trainers had told him to never give in to his body’s needs because nobody would take an Omega whoring around seriously. He remembered the terror, the hurt and the bitter humiliation as one of them had shown him what it was like for an Omega to be at the mercy of some Alpha, helpless and naked - until Bobby had decided that it was enough. He’d learned about the danger Omegas were in if they didn’t suppress their sexual nature, and since then he didn’t even allow himself to flirt. Especially not with Sam. Relationships between colleagues weren’t technically forbidden, but he didn’t want to compromise Sam’s good reputation by being his mate. Dean knew he wasn’t liked much by his fellow agents, but Sam was.

No. No, he just needed to get a grip on himself. Maybe he really was sick and this unnatural heat had caused this slip up. The case might have been successful but dangerous and maybe that was taking its toll on Dean. Anyway, he quickly dressed and made his way out.

***

Sam talked to Bobby for nearly thirty minutes about the case, and that he was worried Dean was coming down with something. Bobby told him to take their time, make sure his brother was alright and then come back as soon as possible. Which meant they had some kind of vacation. They didn’t call it that and if Dean really was sick, it wouldn’t be much of a break, but it was the first time in forever Sam wouldn’t have to be in the office by seven in the morning the next day. Their cases were long and stressful, even Sundays off were rare, though Bobby always assured them he understood they needed a break and they would get it - as soon as the next case was over.

There was always a next case though.

After he ended the call he started to worry. It was unlike Dean to take this long in the bathroom and Sam was fairly sure he’d heard a scream. Well, not exactly sure because if he’d been, he would have stormed the bathroom without second thought, phone call be damned. He knocked but didn’t get an answer. His concerned mind created a colorful image of Dean breaking down, fever-hot and completely out of it. While he was still waiting for any indication that his brother was still alive, he heard the shower stop and finally a very flushed, very angry looking Dean emerged and went straight over to the bed. He’d put on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, his usual attire, but the deep frown in his face made Sam wonder if something happened.

Dean was facing the opposite wall, away from Sam which was a sure sign that whatever made him frown like this, he didn’t want to talk about it. Sam sighed loudly and made sure Dean heard his disapproval of the situation before he joined him in bed. His brother was stiff like a board and radiated heat like he was on fire and Sam’s worries spiked. Dean was never this warm - or hot, really - except when he was sick and if he was, he would never tell Sam before it was too late. He’d always been like this, always wanted to appear as the big bad badass brother he’d been before he presented as an Omega. To Sam, he still was and always would be. There was no one on this planet who could ever hold a candle to Dean, but ever since he was fifteen, ashamed of his new role in life, ashamed of his body, Dean was insecure and needed to prove himself. Which was why he always acted tough until his body quit on its own. Sam feared it would be just the same now.

He arranged the pillows on his side against the headrest. If Dean was really sick, it was going to be a long night, and that particular pillow position assured Sam could get up fast without fuzzing when the need arised. Next to him, his brother was silent except for heavy breathing. It was strangely comfortable, relaxing Sam in a way that shouldn’t be possible.

While drifting to sleep, the heat waves crashed into his side but he couldn’t find it in him to feel much else than calm and a tiny spark of foreboding pleasure. It smelled so good inside their room, so delicious he got half-hard. Beside him Dean was asleep, oblivious to Sam’s physical state and Sam allowed himself a minute or two to dwell in this floating state between sleep and wakefulness. In his mind’s eye he saw himself, Dean in his arms, murmurs of love, of forever. It was a peaceful place, just the two of them, embracing, holding. A strong scented wave of heat changed the picture, though. Thoughts made their way inside his head, thoughts about two bodies moving against each other, moans of passion and delight, a hard knot that spilled inside a slick hot tight perfect channel. His skin crawled with desire and as Morpheus took him away, Sam dreamed of one special Omega.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Sam woke to the exquisite pressure of soft, dry lips on his and a tongue begging for entrance. The atmosphere of the room had changed significantly. The heat radiating off Dean had increased even more and the whole room felt like it was on fire. The air smelled even sweeter, like freesias, a smell Sam always associated with his brother. It was overwhelming, in a very positive way. It soon got to be too much though, when Dean let out an impatient sound and stopped kissing him, only to shove his hands down Sam’s boxers, who gasped in a mix of embarrassment and excitement. Only hours ago, Dean had seemed furious about their near-kiss, or at least irritated and now he wanted to go the whole nine yards. Somehow that seemed wrong, and Sam tried to break through the haze of sleep and rapidly increasing lust. He growled in frustration as Dean wouldn’t let go for even a second, but as soon as the noise had left his throat, the reaction was immediate. His brother’s hands stilled, he pulled them back and looked up at him with terrified, wide eyes. “I’m sorry Alpha”, he nearly whimpered, lowering his gaze in what looked like shame.

The mortified red cheeks were bad, but the words were like a cold shower to Sam. Never in his life had he been addressed like that. It cleared his head enough so he could take a close and very thorough look at his brother. Dean was still burning up visibly, his cheeks flushed and red only partly because of his shame, his skin was wet from sweat, the plush lips red like cherries. But it was his eyes that told Sam everything he needed to know and he cursed himself because he’d been so blind. It was part of his job to know this stuff, and he’d been trained to recognize the signs, but had failed when it came to his own brother: Dean’s eyes were a very appealing yellowish green, a sure sign that this heat he was radiating wasn’t, in fact, a fever but, well, a heat. Somehow this happened, and Dean was now suffering the effects of hormone-infused passion.

The growl Sam had involuntarily let escape spoke to the natural instincts of his Omega brother. It was a sign of Alpha frustration, and the submissive nature of the Omega made Dean stop immediately, made him suppress his want and need, and now he sat back, hands obediently on his knees, waiting for another Alpha order. It was crazy to see this kind of behavior from his brother. Sam knew what a heat caused the Omega to do, to endure, but he would have never thought to see it affecting Dean. He had to do something!

Regardless of his body that welcomed the sweet smell of an Omega in heat that was ready to knot, he had to take care of the one person that was important to him. Though this situation presented itself as a dream come true true, Sam simply couldn’t just use his brother like this. No matter how badly he wanted to sink his knot into the likely virgin hole (he’d never seen Dean with any other person and was pretty sure there’d never been any boys or girls), Dean wouldn’t want that. Well, right now he might want it, but Sam could imagine the aftermath of this heat, the betrayal his brother would feel, the guilt Sam definitely would feel if this happened. The emotional consequences could be enough to drive them apart, of that he was sure. And it wasn’t only their emotional states that were in danger. Heats existed to promote breeding. He could get Dean pregnant and what would they do then? A pregnant Omega couldn’t work as a Hunter, and how would they explain that anyway? Abortion wasn’t an option either, as no sane androcologist would abort the biological product of an Alpha and an Omega, as the kids would always present as Alpha or Beta, nor would Dean do it. They’d never talked about that, but is was more than unlikely that, if Dean ever found a partner and ever got pregnant, he would kill his child. Dean loved children, it was one of his best traits if you asked Sam.

So, Sam did the right thing, and got up to rummage through their duffle bags. He knew his brother always had emergency meds with him, in case anything happened (he’d never needed to use them, because Dean meticulously paid attention to his medication), and it would be strong and enough to stave off this unexpected heat, or so Sam hoped. When he finally found the pill box, though, he knew he had a problem. The pills were long since expired. Suppressants were strong drugs to be used with caution and were never, under any circumstances, to be taken after they expired. Some ingredients rapidly turned deadly or something like that, he didn’t know right at that moment. Heat suppressants were even stronger drugs and he just couldn’t risk it to give them to Dean. He couldn’t ask the hotel service either. The manager hadn’t been very pleased to house an Omega off suppressants, and made it very clear that they wouldn’t help or get involved in any way if his Omega went into heat while they stayed there. In that case, he was to keep the respective Omega in the room and to make sure other guests weren’t pestered by any smells or sounds. Which left Sam in a room with a heating Omega he couldn’t under any circumstances knot and with no way to get any drugs to help.

Time to consider his options. There were only two. He could do the one thing he wouldn’t do under normal circumstances, and what he wanted to do since they’d been roommates in college. He could knot Dean, consequences be damned, and hope the fallout wouldn’t be so bad. Option two was to lock himself in the bathroom and sit this one out. It would make Dean suffer in a way Sam couldn’t imagine. Omegas in heat had only one desire - to have sex with an Alpha. Their brains were hardwired to breed, and only that. Alphas could control them with orders (spoken or growled, some kind of instinct took over so it didn’t matter) but there wasn’t anything else to do. If Sam escaped to the bathroom, Dean would be left on his own. Since he had taken the suppressants for years before going off them, nobody could foresee his body’s reaction. Heats that occurred after an Omega stopped taking his meds could be dangerous, lethal even. By removing himself from the picture, he could endanger his brother’s life and that was something Sam wasn’t willing to do. Which left him with option number one.

Throughout this train of thought, Dean hadn’t even raised a single finger. He was panting, sweat running down his temples and he was fidgeting like mad, but he’d stayed exactly where Sam had left him on the bed. He could see the effort it took his brother to stay relatively still, to obey his Alpha, but Sam knew it was only a matter of time until the need would take over and he knew that it would get humiliating very quickly. Dean would never forgive him for this, but if he let it get that far, if he let Dean beg for his knot, that would truly end their relationship. His brother had just too much pride in him to get over such a thing.  
Sam shuffled over to the bed and grabbed Dean’s hand, raising him up so he could initiate a kiss. At first he was hesitant, his brain working the situation over and over, looking for a way out of this - even if he didn’t want to - but he stopped when he heard a frustrated whine. Dean, a slave to his nature and instincts at the moment, had picked up on his inner conflict and projected his uncertainty on himself. He thought he wasn’t pleasing his Alpha, and Sam realized this wouldn’t work if he couldn’t let it go. He needed to stop thinking, to give his brother what he needed. When he finally gave himself over to his own Alpha nature, he noticed how easy it really was.

Letting the Alpha out had the added advantage that he exactly knew what to do. Sam was a cautious lover, always made sure to please his partner in bed, learn their special spots and places, to satisfy them both. Being with a heating Omega was so much easier. He instantly knew what to do, how to hold and touch, and he just needed a little reminder that he wanted to make it good for both of them, not only to take what his Alpha’s right was.

He kissed Dean again, this time without thinking, and was amazed by how good it was. Dean’s lips were soft and plush and he sucked the lower lip in his mouth, biting it softly without hurting. He bent forward, pushing Dean down onto the sheets, and after they sorted out their limbs he was between his brother’s legs, the thin fabric of his boxers hardly enough to fend of the exciting heat he felt there. Sam took his time, letting go of that delicious lip to delve his tongue right into Dean’s mouth, amazed by the taste of him. If Dean smelled good, he tasted spectacular. It immediately was Sam’s favourite taste and no matter how many other people he would kiss in his life, he just knew it could never be better than this.

His brother moaned at the kiss, giving as good as he got and a new smell mixed with the freesias in the air. The Alpha was pleased as he smelled the Omega’s arousal and it itched Sam to get both their clothes down and out of the way, but he fought the impulse. He wanted this to last, to make it as good as possible, because this was his only change, a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. Every touch needed to be burned into his fingertips, every moan recorded to memory. Somehow he managed to take off both their t-shirts without breaking the kiss entirely, and soon his hands touched a well-muscled chest. He found a lone nipple and caressed the nub until it was hard and seeking for more attention. Reluctantly he left those sweet lips and kissed his way to one earlobe and down Dean’s throat. His brother moaned in pleasure, bearing his neck for better access and for a short but very appealing moment Sam was tempted to bite down, to make Dean his.

It was an old tradition, hardly ever performed today, but still a mating bite was stronger than any wedding ring, any vows or promises. The bite created a tight bond between two people, something that was irreversible. Which was why Sam couldn’t do it, especially not in a situation where his partner - his brother! - couldn’t even make a conscious decision. He only sucked at the spot, hard, to make a lasting imprint and as he finally let go of the tender flesh, he already could see the blood filling the spot, coloring it in a dark red. His inner Alpha was pleased and he made his way down to that still lone nipple, licking it with the flat of his tongue before he teased the raised peak with his teeth. The sounds Dean made unconsciously drove him nearly crazy, but it still wasn’t time to get to his prize. He wanted to worship his brother’s body, wanted to taste every patch of sweat glistening skin, smell every pheromone the Omega emitted. His earlier wish to taste every stray freckle on his brother’s body wasn’t a wish anymore. And they tasted just like he’d imagined.

Finally he couldn’t take it anymore. Sam didn’t know how long they were at it already, but his own cock was steadily leaking precome, wetting his boxers while the sheets under him got drenched with slick every passing minute. According to the sounds Dean made, the Omega was thoroughly aroused and more than ready to be taken. Sam kissed his way back to Dean’s waiting lips, engaging his brother’s tongue in a heated battle for dominance while he easily removed his boxers and Dean’s sweatpants. He sat back on his knees to look at his Omega brother. There was only one word to describe him: He was pure sex. His beautiful face was flushed a deep, rosy red that made his freckles stand out even more and before the night ended, Sam needed to taste every single one of them again. The blush went down his graceful neck, littered with small love bites and three huge hickeys (and when did that happen?). His chest was firm and the dusky nipples begged for Sam’s attention. He had very strong defined abs and a golden treasure trail of soft short hair and Sam ached to lick that too.

He looked further down and, dammit, Omegas simply weren’t that well endowed. Dean’s cock was big, nearly as big as Sam’s and now that it was finally free it punched the air in search of some friction. The tip was wet with precome and Sam had a new target he wanted to taste badly. It all had to wait though, because he couldn’t hold back any longer. His gaze wandered lower until he saw the wetness on the sheets, the wetness between Dean’s cheeks. He didn’t know it was possible, but he got even harder as he saw his brother part his legs even further, pulling them up slightly to reveal his entrance. His inner Alpha began to rampage, to urge him on to take, to possess what was offered so freely. But this was not only his first time with a heating Omega but the first time for said Omega himself. He needed this to be good. If he couldn’t give Dean anything else, he at least could make this so, so good for the both of them. Sam’s fingers trailed down, getting thoroughly wet in the process. The slick was everywhere, and it made Sam feel even hotter, even more aroused. A slick, wet Omega meant the Alpha was doing a very good job. He found the entrance to Dean’s tight channel and carefully pushed one finger in, meeting no resistance, so he immediately let a second follow. It was wet inside and so hot, he could have never imagined it. The walls were clenching around his searching fingers and he scissored them to widen the passage. It was more of an accident than a conscious action when he bumped the tender lump inside his brother but he was rewarded with a yelp that turned into a guttural moan. Dean’s hands roamed over Sam’s body, his blunt fingernails scratching lewd patterns into his skin. It nearly was too much, too wet, too hot, a little bit of pain and never enough of everything. Dean’s yellowish green irises were nearly invisible, only a small ring remained, the rest was eclipsed by his blown wide pupils. His body language was relaxed and trusting and if he was conscious enough to feel uneasy because Sam was about to knot him, because they were having sex, then it didn’t show. When Sam met no resistance whatsoever, he pulled his fingers out, eliciting another lustful moan from his brother before he lined himself up. He was more than ready and if he could trust the harsh panting and the desperate movements Dean was making, they both were.

He nudged the wet hole, carefully pushing until he breached the first ring of muscles. He was immediately engulfed by the wet heat. Sam had planned to stop as soon as he was inside, but it was like a force sucked him deeper until he bottomed out without consciously thinking it. He stayed there, searching Dean’s face for any discomfort when he locked eyes with the green depths. What he saw took his breath away. Beneath the yellow glow there was unmistakable lust, but also trust and, Sam’s heart dropped a beat, love. He didn’t know if it was normal for a heating Omega to look at his Alpha like this but he didn’t think so. Something told him that this love came from somewhere deep within Dean, not caused by the heat. There was something of the real Dean underneath all that hotness and it warmed Sam’s heart. Maybe, when this was over, they could get something out of it, something lasting…

His thoughts derailed when Dean began to move and pleasure zinged through Sam’s veins, a heady rush of desire. Following the unspoken wish of his Omega he began to move, finding a rhythm naturally. Dean let out a startled yelp as one of Sam’s thrusts hit his prostate and after that, things got a little fuzzy. The low keening sounds and the guttural moans spurred on his inner Alpha and soon he pounded into his brother with abandon, growling low in his throat but with unmistakable desire. He felt his knot swell and knew it wouldn’t be long before he wouldn’t be able to move. It got harder to thrust in and out and soon his knot caught on the rim, making Dean hiss in a twisted mix of pain and pleasure.

Sam snapped his hips forward in a final thrust and got stuck inside the heated channel. It took two or three more shallow thrusts before he felt his overwhelming release, an orgasm so powerful his vision went white and Sam felt his bones melting. He’d never experienced something like this. This was how it was meant to be. An Alpha knotting an Omega, nature’s finest connection between two humans possible. It was the most intense, most perfect thing that had ever happened to Sam and he was glad he could have this with Dean, the man he’d been in love with for so long. The thought brought him back to the here and now and he shuddered as a second orgasm rolled through him, weaker than the first but still more intense than any normal orgasm.

He propped himself up on his hands, looking over the writhing Omega and suddenly realized that Dean was still panting, was still hard and needing attention. In his rush to reach completion he had all but forgotten his brother. Guilt flooded him like he had flooded Dean’s inner walls. In this ecstatic rush he’d totally forgotten the one thing he’d sworn himself not to: Dean. He hadn’t wanted to be a selfish lover, had wanted to make it good for the both of them. But as soon as he’d entered the tight, hot body, he got carried away by the amazing feeling. He’d been a true Alpha, selfish and fixated on his own needs and wishes. But it was done now and he couldn’t take it back, he could only try to make it better.

He was exhausted, but Sam pulled himself together and began to slowly caress the pliant body beneath him. It elicited another deep moan. His thumb caught on a hardened nipple, stroking it with a firm movement and he reveled in the change of noises Dean made. His brother whispered a steady stream of words and it took quite a moment for Sam to realize that he was begging.

“Please, Alpha, please” and “Make me come, Alpha, I need it, please make me come”. His voice shook whenever Sam stroked the little nub especially hard or twisted and tweaked it. When he brought down his tongue to lick over the other bud, the begging turned into yelping and Dean began to move frantically, spurring on another orgasm of the Alpha.

Sam shuddered through the amazing feeling before he reached down and took his brother’s cock into a firm hold. The tip was wet with precome and he gathered the wetness to spread it over the angry pulsing member. It was the first time he had touched it and was immediately fascinated with it. It was so big, bigger than any Omega he’d seen before and it was perfect in Sam’s eyes. It curved slightly to the right but he could feel the hardness in his hands. If he wasn’t temporarily bound to the spot by his still inflated knot, he would have taken the cock into his mouth, would taste freesias and Dean, he was sure of it. As it was, he had only his hand and he put it to good use, tightening his grip as he began to strip Dean’s dick with quick movements. The steady stream of words stopped abruptly, replaced by more moans and whimpers. He felt the body beneath him tensing and watched fascinated as his brother went rigid, mouth and eyes wide but contrary to before no sound came from his lips as he spilt his release over Sam’s hand and his own stomach. It was the most beautiful thing Sam had ever seen in his life and he was sure he would never see something compared to this.

When they both finally came down it was also the time when Sam’s knot had deflated enough to ease out of his brother. He slowly lay down next to him, taking in the disheveled look and the harsh panting. Heat was still emanating from Dean, his brother glowing from deep within, but it wasn’t as bad now as it had been before. Their combined release had help diffuse the hormonal disaster that a heat was, but Sam knew it would only take some moments before it would pick up. With the excessive drug abuse coming from the suppressants, it wasn’t possible to anticipate how long the heat would last or how many peaks it would have. Their previous fling could be the only one or they could be locked in this room for the next few days. He wasn’t sure if he could do it, if his conscience and stamina would let him do it, but he was in it now, and there was no turning back. He pulled the sheets over them, tucking Dean in who had drifted asleep unnoticed. He looked relaxed in his sleep, the deep frown lines marking his face had evened out and Sam found himself following every wrinkle, every freckle, the slight bump of Dean’s nose where he broke it at fourteen, the high cheekbones, a very small and faint scar from the chicken pox. He regretted it happened like this. Sometimes, when he couldn’t sleep, he imagined what it would be like but he would’ve never imagined this. He’d always thought, if the stars aligned right and Dean would magically reciprocate those feelings, they would make sweet, tender love. Taking their time, exploring each other but most of all, they were in their right mind to make a conscious decision to have sex.

This right now was dangerous for so many reasons, Sam didn’t want to think about it. What he more than anything hoped for was, that nobody at the office would hear about this. Their colleagues would never let Dean live this down. Even if the sex went without consequences, the circumstances had the power to destroy Dean’s reputation, what little he had, completely. Didn’t matter if his nature had caught up to him in the most inconvenient moment, if he’d been forced to let his medication slip for the greater good. Their colleagues were cruel, and they would rip him apart without batting an eye.

Nothing of those worries showed on Dean’s peaceful face though. His lips were slightly parted, his breathing even and deep. He was beautiful and Sam dreaded the minute the heat would be over and they were back to square one. For now, though, he had all the time in the world and he wanted to make use of every minute. Next to him Dean stirred from his slumber, the sweet smell in the room overpowering Sam’s senses once again and he knew the next round was on. He chose not to complain as long as it lasted.


	5. Chapter 5

__

 

 _Then_  
Washington High, South Dakota  
1995

_Now that you have seen the educational video about intercourse in general, we will talk about sex between Alphas and Omegas, about knotting and pregnancies. Let’s talk about Omega physiology first._

_After you present, your bodies will go into a heat every few months, given you don’t take suppressants. It will be the only time during which you are fertile. During those heats, your body will run high on hormones, which are necessary to prepare your bodies to carry a pup. These hormones will raise your temperature, which will lead to an ill feeling. They will also make you obedient to every command an Alpha gives you, which is why it is so important for you to be prepared, to have your emergency meds always at hand or be in the company of Alphas and Betas you trust to not hurt you. But I don’t want to talk about the bad things that could happen, so let’s just assume you and your chosen Alpha want to get together in an act of mutual consent and love._

_The Alpha needs to penetrate your body through your rear. I will warn you now that it will hurt a lot and can cause further injuries if you are not prepared for the penetration. Thankfully your bodies can provide slick to ease the way. When an Omega becomes aroused, the slick-glands in your anal mucosal will produce a clear, slightly slabby fluid that will provide enough moisture for the Alpha to enter you without causing injuries. Your slick consists mainly of water, some fat and a huge amount of pheromones. It’s said that every slick tastes different. The most common flavours are a variation of flowers. It is said that Alphas not only look for specific colors but also smells and tastes._

_Slick has many different names. Some call it simply that, some call it lube, some juice or honey dew. Regardless of how it tastes or what you call it, Alphas will be able to smell it if you’re aroused, even if you’re not in heat. You don’t have to be embarrassed by that; Alphas can also smell other Alpha’s arousal as well as Beta’s. It can and will happen that you will be slicking too much or not enough or during times you don’t want to. There are many different medications to control your bodily fluids, as well as special soaps and deodorants to mask the scent and certain vitamins that will influence your taste. Ms Linden has a few flyers in her office that will inform you about the possibilities._

_When the Alpha enters your body, it will trigger a chain reaction of hormonal release. If you are in heat, most hormones will ease the way for the Alpha’s seed to impregnate your eggs. The hormone Omeron will make your body release one to four fertile eggs from your tubes into your womb, while the hormone Alphanin will change the chemical composition in your anal mucosa, so the Alpha’s sperm is led to the egg. Other hormones will start a sequence of reactions that will change you body so it can hold the fertilized eggs and carry the pup or the puppies you conceived to term. Please read this handout carefully; it also has highly accurate descriptions and pictures of your reproductive organs._

_Regular pregnancies last about seven to eight months, depending on physical fitness and the number of pups. You may have noticed that the pregnancy period differs from Alpha or Beta pregnancies. It’s not known to us why that is, but we presume it’s because of the strong Alpha and the weak Omega genes. You can feel the first signs of pregnancy about four days after the fertilization, when the egg has nestled itself in the womb and starts growing. Because of the shortened gestation period we can tell almost immediately if the Omega conceived a pup or not. You will have all the symptoms of a normal pregnancy like nausea and morning sickness, tiredness and a dragging pain in your abdomen, only you will experience them faster. Your scent will change about the second to third week and others will be able to smell it some time later, by about the fifth week, around the same time when you will start showing. The embryo will develop a lot faster and you can determine the gender around the eighth week. By the twentieth week, the pup will be fully developed. The additional time is used to strengthen the child and catch up on issues of weight and height, depending on the care the Omega experienced during pregnancy. Healthy and well cared for Omegas deliver around week twenty-eight while weak and sick Omegas might need up to thirty-six weeks. There are cases known to carry longer than that, but it is not recommended as the body will draw from the Omega’s reserves to make the pup healthier. Imagine a worn-out, sick Omega carrying longer than the regular term, losing his strength with each additional day while still being mistreated. I am so glad those times are over and you all can have a chance to experience pregnancy as the wonderful time it is and should be._

_Anyway, the union of an Alpha and an Omega will always spawn an Alpha or Beta, never an Omega. Omegas and Betas can’t breed together at all. Only two Alphas can sire an Omega. It has something to do with a recessive gene only Alphas can share. So, if you ever give birth to a pup, they will present as either Alpha or Beta. Even more special is that the Alpha genes are so dominant, that they will erase the Omega’s almost completely. Physical attributes, characteristic and behaviour will most definitely be influenced by the Alpha father. The only thing an Omega can pass on is their appearance. Which is why your colors are so important and why so many bad things happened to Omegas for as long as they did. It is also why relationships within a family aren’t forbidden. While Betas and Alphas of the same family have a high risk of deformed or disabled pups if they breed, Alphas and Omegas don’t need to fear that. There are quite a few famous couples: King Henry IX of the United Kingdom married his fourth brother, Royal Omega Consort Jacob in 1752. Harald Ford, 13th President of the United States impregnated every last one of his Omega sons and created a strong dynasty, which is still powerful, being the leader of some of the wealthiest corporations around the world._

_Anyway, back to our situation. Remember, you have consensual intercourse with an Alpha of your choice. Let’s look at his side of the act._

_After the Alpha enters you, his knot will inflate until it’s big enough and can’t be removed anymore. The Alpha will then ejaculate, spending his semen into you and hopefully impregnate the previously released eggs. This knotting will last up to one hour in which the Alpha will release into you about four to six times. It is advised to get into a comfortable position before the knot finally catches so you can ride it out without strain. It is highly likely you will orgasm as well during your connection as the mixture of Alpha semen and Omega hormones will lead to high arousal and make you very responsive to touches._

_I can see some of you are upset regarding this topic, but the National Omega Society thinks it’s mandatory for you to know how your body works. It is for your own safety - I can’t stress that enough - that you know these things, know how to evade critical situations but also embrace who you are and what your body is capable of. There is no shame in being an Omega and if anyone tells you so, you can and should step up to them. It’s the same for your Alpha and Beta siblings. You need to be aware of the danger your brothers could be in, but also that they’re not bad or less human because of their physiology. For most of human history, Omegas have been subdued by their stronger, more powerful counterparts, have been abused in ways you can’t imagine. It is your turn now to make the world a better place, to give your brothers a chance to live an equally happy life. Omegas aren’t second-class citizens, no matter how slightly different they are compared to us. And I can see a lot of promise in you._

_You are very open-minded, you are respectful and considerate and most important of all, you love your siblings, your family. I can see all of you as good and righteous Alphas and Betas and I can tell you Omegas will be faithful but strong and independent. If you ever need help, you can seek out one of the many NORSC all around the country. You will find medical and legal help there, as well as guidance and support for any curve life might throw in your way. Next class, I will hand out some more brochures that will outline the course of a regular pregnancy, different ways to deliver your pups and I will describe the Alpha’s perspective of an Omega pregnancy as well as ways to help your Omega partner. We will talk some more about support groups at NORSC and I will try and get Mrs DeLaney from Bealeton NORSC to speak to you._

***

 

Now  
Des Moines, Iowa

The blaring of the damn alarm ripped Sam from a heated, pleasant dream, bringing him back to reality faster than he would have liked. Next to him, Dean was snoring, his pale skin lightly flushed pink, but a quick sniff of the air in the room told Sam the heat was over. Just in time for them to get back, an ugly voice in his mind supplied as he reached over to turn off the shrill sound, letting his brother sleep just a little longer.

They were both exhausted, but not necessarily in a bad way. Two days of reckless sex had relaxed Sam in ways he hadn’t thought were possible. But just like his alarm had burst the bubble of his restful sleep, it burst the bubble they had created around themselves, led on by the heat but strengthened by their mutual feelings. The two days had been full of heated sex, that much was true, but they’d been also full of love, Sam was sure of it. They didn’t use their words much, he actually couldn’t remember more than two sentences strung together at times, but it was their actions that spoke for them.

As the heat receded and the maddening need to breed his Omega had lessened, their sex had gotten even more intense. Not some mindless rutting, the quick hunt for completion, but more carrasses, more kissing, more and more intense knotting. They hadn’t felt the need to sleep afterwards that much and even if they hadn’t talked, they had lain there, connected in the most intimate ways, holding each other tight.

As Sam watched Deans eyelids flutter, not quite awake yet, but on the way, he knew that time was over. The big fall out, the shame and guilt didn’t come as he’d anticipated, but he was aware this had been a once-in-a-lifetime occasion. They would go back to work, to their lives, pretending this never happened and - at least on Sam’s side - would pine for the other one. After this encounter, Sam knew he would never want anyone else at his side or in his bed. Sure, he couldn’t lie to himself, there would be other bedmates, one could only go so long without sex, but that would never be this intimate and fulfilling. He wished he had the guts to talk to Dean, to persuade his brother to agree to a relationship, the Bureau and their colleagues be damned. They could be together, could raise a family, could be the men they always wanted to be. Except that it wasn’t exactly true.

All Dean ever wanted was to save people, to hunt things (Sam didn’t dignify that trafficking scum as people), to do some good in the world and be his own man, free from prejudice because of his physiology. Sam knew he couldn’t have it all. They could go away, to a community more open to Omegas, but then they couldn’t hunt down bad guys. Or they could continue their work but would have to live with the inequality of Alphas and Omegas. There wasn’t an ideal solution, only bad case scenarios or worst case scenarios. Not to mention that Sam liked his work very much and wouldn’t want to quit either. He had a promising career within the Bureau, had been a team leader for two years, something highly uncommon for his young age and he could climb up the ladder even more. Bobby was suggesting it more often nowadays and it would be foolish to let such an opportunity pass. It was a rather intricate affair.

“You’re thinking so loud I can’t sleep anymore.”

The raspy voice pulled Sam from his pondering thoughts, bringing him back to the moment as he looked over to meet soft green eyes, suddenly aware that the magic of the moment hadn’t passed entirely yet. Dean’s gaze was strangely vulnerable, a mixture of many different emotions and it took Sam’s breath away to see his brother so open.

There it was, the unspoken love he had sensed the whole time they’d been together, but also the fear of hurt and abandonment that kept Dean quiet and would silence Sam as well. And wasn’t that a sick joke. They lied here, sharing mutual feelings of love and devotion but couldn’t act on them without destroying who they were. The Bureau would never approve of their relationship if the Omega in question was Dean, a fellow agent and a thorn in the director’s eyes as soon as his application had been approved by the government’s wish to integrate more Omegas into national agencies. They both knew it. Which was why Sam saw the exact moment Dean became fully awake, had assessed their situation and was now closing off, hiding his vulnerability behind his walls of indifference.

With a fluid motion that didn’t gave away their previous activities, he snatched some clothes from his duffle (he was allowed to wear his own, clearly more appropriate clothes, now that the case was over) and stepped into the bathroom. Sam could hear the shower starting up and figured he had about eight minutes before Dean was out and ready to face the real world. He couldn’t stifle the deep and weary sigh that came straight from his heart and got out of bed as well, packing up their duffles and scanning their room.

Except for the ruffled bedclothes and the unmistakable smell of sex, there wasn’t much there. They hadn’t come with much to begin with, Sam carrying a duffle for himself and a briefcase that included their mission papers and some helpful stuff to be convincing in his role, Dean carrying a way smaller duffle that included typical Omega clothes that had been appropriate before the Change and still were in the right Alpha circles. There had been only one set of “real” clothes. Leaving the covers tangled together, Sam pulled his phone from its charging cord and checked for new messages.

True to his word, Bobby had left them alone after Sam had texted him briefly, telling him Dean was indeed sick. He had received some emails, but they didn’t present any pressing issues, so he ignored them.

Dean had been in the bathroom for exactly seven minutes which meant that Sam had one minute to himself before he had to face his brother.

He quickly called up his phone’s photo gallery, looking at the three pictures he’d managed to take while Dean had been out of it. One showed him after their third coupling (in the early stages of the heat, Sam just couldn’t call it sex), blissed out and sated, his cheeks flushed. His eyes were closed but a smile played around his lips. The second one had him innocently sleeping, a hand stuck under the pillow as he hugged the covers to him, almost like he had when he had been younger and Sam had watched his big brother’s every move. Back then, when neither had presented and their father was still proud of his eldest son.

The last one showed them both and Sam had even asked if he could take a photo. He had taken it late last night, after their last round of mind-blowing sex. They were cuddled together, their legs entangled, Dean’s head resting on Sam’s arm, the sheets covering their naked bodies. The picture hadn’t been about nudity or sex, but the warm feeling that had spread between them sometime after the first night. There was a look of pure love in both their eyes and if Sam would ever picture himself happy, he would have that image in his mind’s eyes. It had been a perfect moment, not dimmed by thoughts of their impossible future together but a moment of contentment and love, devotion and serenity.

But it was over now, and as Dean left the bathroom, reality took the place of dreams and wishes. He pulled Dean’s phone out of his duffle, having kept it the whole time to not raise suspicions. An Omega slave wouldn’t possess a phone, wouldn’t even been allowed to hold one. Sam would have given it back the minute they had stepped into the room but with all the excitement they had simply forgotten. He tossed it over to his brother, knowing fully well that he most likely hadn’t any messages other than work related. For a moment, there was doubt in Sam’s mind. Had he really seen love in Dean’s eyes or was it the loneliness that made him seek comfort in Sam’s arms? Everyone needed attention sometimes, and Dean sure as hell didn’t get much except for snarky comments and crude gazes. He decided that it didn’t matter though. Right at that moment he refused to feel bad, even if Dean really had only used him to not feel bad for once. Sam felt love towards his brother, and had felt love directed back at him, and he would hold on to that until his last breath, or until shown he was wrong.

As he stepped in the shower, he felt a pang of regret as he washed away Dean’s scent, erasing their time together, knowing he wouldn’t get that back.

***

The Bureau was busy as ever, but despite their search for El Lupo, it was dull the next couple of weeks. They had a description, a licence plate, a smoke screen company and a lot of traces to follow, but there was no real action, which, if he was honest, suited Dean just fine. He was exceptionally tired these days, aching in places he didn’t know existed (or he refused to acknowledge), nauseous most of the time, but never sick, and he dreaded the truth behind this symptoms. He hoped against hope it was a reaction to taking the suppressants after a long time of abstinence, but he knew deep down that it wasn’t true. Hell, he could smell the change his body was going through, could smell the new life growing within him and it was just a matter of time before others would be able to smell it as well. The thought alone made him cringe, increasing the queasy feeling and he hurried to get to the bathroom, sure this time he would puke his guts out.

He sank down next to his new porcelain god, trying to not think about this whole mess, but couldn’t shut his overactive mind up. He was screwed to hell, had been the moment he ran out of his suppressants all those weeks ago when they had been on the case of that Omega trafficking ring in Boston. The last case hadn’t helped one bit as he had to play the role of an Omega slave, which made it mandatory he didn’t take any meds. It was pure bad luck and his own stupidity to not check on his emergency heat meds, to let them expire without replacing them and now there were these life changing consequences. There was no way the Bureau would tolerate a pregnant Omega amongst their agents. He could hear the director telling everyone who did or did not want to hear how he had always known this would happen and what did the government think, forcing them to take on some weak Omega bitches that would fuck with everyone when they went into heat. He could see the disappointment in Bobby’s kind eyes, more than they usually held this days, could hear the harsh words as his surrogate father told him exactly what a weak bitch he was. And Sam, oh, sweet Sam.

He knew his brother so well, he could imagine what Sam would do. Sam would try to do the right thing. He would encourage Dean to keep the pup, would even find and go away to a more Omega-friendly community, would quit his job with the FBI and take care of his foolish and inadequate big brother, who was a shame to the cause and to his family. The thought of Sam giving up his dreams to care for his useless Omega brother finally did the job and with a pained groan, Dean clutched his growing belly and finally worshiped his new god properly. Tears were running down his cheeks, mixing with the former contents of his stomach as he looked for a solution that would somehow work out in everyone’s favour, but came up empty as the dry heaving subsided.

He lifted himself up from the cold white tile floor with shaking arms, rubbing his red and blotchy cheeks to get rid of the tear tracks, but Dean knew it was a lost battle. The red stains on his face would only highlight the dark circles around his eyes and the paleness in contrast. When he finally got a grip on himself, he flushed, watching the water draining away the remnants of his lunch, and somehow he had the image of his own life in mind, getting washed away, taking everything he knew and loved with it to leave a clean slate. Dean sighed and finally left the stall, washing his hands and face, hoping to get rid of the traces of his breakdown. There was no such luck though, as Sam burst through the doors in a hurry.

“Dean, where were you? I’ve been looking for you for ages. Come on, Bobby gave us the afternoon off. I wanna go home and catch a movie.”

Dean’s ears perked up at that statement. Bobby had given them the afternoon off? That wasn’t right. In all the time that they were working for the agency, it had happened exactly zero times. Something really must be off, but Sam either didn’t seem to care or he didn’t know. He was practically bouncing up and down on his spot by the door, looking so much like a cute puppy dog that Dean was tempted to see if he had a wagging tail. The bouncing stopped though, as soon as Sam saw his face.

“Are you alright?” The concern was clear, his beautiful hazel eyes searching for the cause of Dean’s distress and he cringed inwardly as they skimmed over his abdomen to finally catch his gaze. In the past they had been able to have whole conversations only by looking at each other, no words needed, but sometime in college that had changed and today was the first time Dean was glad for that. Sam knew something was wrong with him, but he hadn’t found the cause yet.

Dean needed to make a decision on what to do, and quickly. There really was only one proper option, but he was a coward and the prospect of going away, of leaving Sam behind to raise his pup without a father was something he dreaded. It would break Sam’s pure heart if he left without an explanation and it hurt only to think about it.

“Yeah, just ate something bad, I guess.” He shrugged the saddening thoughts and feelings off, dried his hands on a paper towel and followed Sam out of the bathroom. The harsh light of the hallway hurt his still-puffy eyes and he hoped they would be able to evade Olson and Stebbins. They didn’t encounter them, but were met by Garraty just as they grabbed their backpacks and wanted to leave.

“Sam, Dean, good I caught you in time. Section Chief Singer wants to talk to you ASAP. He looks mighty satisfied, so maybe that’s a good thing.” The man winked as he made his way back to his own desk.

Dean exchanged a look with Sam, but it was better not to let Bobby wait. The man was impatient and they didn’t want to jeopardize his good mood. They were quickly waved forward by Ellen, his personal assistant and entered the office just as Bobby finished a call.

The first time Dean had stepped into the room, he’d been more than impressed with the various diplomata on the wall, the certificates and decorations. When he had finished his training, which included various classes on Alpha psychology, he’d understood that each framed piece of paper was a way to express his superiority over other Alphas, to impress Betas and intimidate Omegas. Everything in the office said ‘Look at me, I am a mighty Alpha!’ It was around that time that Dean understood the change his surrogate father had gone through from the day he took them both in to the day he’d been forced to assign them to one of his units. The psychology class had taught Dean enough to realize that Bobby probably hated him, even if he didn’t show it outright. It had been the day he’d realized he was truly alone in this world, Sam his only friend, connected to him by blood and experience. When he entered the room nowadays it always reminded him of the losses he’d experienced since he presented, and today wasn’t an exception.

It was odd to see Bobby smile, but then the man only had eyes for Sam. He got up from behind his massive desk, packed with so many files, Dean couldn’t even see a single wooden spot, and walked towards them, spreading his arms as he enveloped Sam in a crushing hug. He took his sweet time, showering Sam in affection he rarely showed, before he stepped back, the smile impossibly wider.

“Damn, Boy, it’s good you were still here. Just got a call from the Atlanta field office. Special Agent LaValles has been offered a job with the Pentagon and he’s taking the section chief of his Omega unit, Special Agent Boaz, with him. Which means there is a vacancy, as they don’t have a suitable successor. As it is, LaValles called me minutes after we had been talking, and asked me if I knew an experienced agent who would be able to lead that section of the Atlanta Division and has extensive knowledge of Omega trafficking, as the crime rates have blown out of proportion in Georgia. Well, I said yes, and there was only one name I gave him. Yours, Sam. You will be the next section chief of the Atlanta Omega Rescue Unit! Congratulations Boy!”

“I, uh, I don’t know what to say…”

“Well, yes, of course!”


	6. Chapter 6

__

 

 _Then_  
Washington High, South Dakota  
1995

_Welcome back everyone. I hope you had a wonderful Christmas and a Happy New Year. We’re in the second half of our class and after we talked about the differences between Alpha, Betas and Omegas, about the Change of 1990, about intercourse and pregnancies, I think it’s time to talk about some bad things. I didn’t want to mention that before Christmas as we will talk about atrocities and horrible crimes. But it is my duty and the government thinks it’s important for you to know what can happen to you to protect yourself.  
In our history lessons I told you about the time before the Change and how badly Omegas were treated by Alphas without any way to get help or escape those fates. While before the Change that kind of treatment was legal and even supported by the authorities it isn’t anymore. Governments all over the worlds, including the US, have passed laws that grant you equal rights and punish every attempt at mistreatment and abuse. _

_Parents abusing Omega pups will be held responsible for such treatment and can be sentenced to prison time, depending on how severe the individual case is. Children will be removed from those families as they have a right to grow up unbothered and uninjured. Parents need to register their Omega sons right after presentation in an attempt to keep track of every Omega living in the United States and Omega Protection Service, a Division of Child Protection Service, will do random check-ups on every parent and child registered. Please be aware that the government does not want to keep track of you or your activities but wants to protect you and save you from a horrible fate, just like those Omegas would have deserved before the Change._

_To raise your awareness, we need to talk about those criminals. Omega trafficking is quite new, as it wasn’t even considered a crime before 1990. They try to lure Omegas away from their families, or will even kidnap them from their homes if there is a convenient opportunity. Their obvious motive is money. As I said, Alphas are highly fixated on Omega colors, as the Omega genes will convey those colors to a pup. It is an opportunity to define the color features of an Alpha or Beta child, to create the perfect appearance. Breeding with an Omega will grant the Alpha the opportunity to almost clone himself with the addition of a more beautiful child. In the past, as genetics wasn’t a science, there were so-called Color Advisors, one of them the famous Beta Jacques Bernard, personal CA of the French King. Those people sought to optimize Alpha colors and even succeeded, as every one of you knows the Rockefeller family all have grey eyes and blond hair or the royal family of Dubai has female offsprings that have green eyes and nearly white blond hair. The more extraordinary eye and hair color are, the more likely the Omega was targeted by those Color Advisors, and kidnapped to service rich families and high-ranked Alphas. It is one of the main reasons why Omegas are taken away from their families against their will._

_Once taken, the Omega is bread until they get pregnant. It is sad to say that the Omega then will be evaluated. It is watched how big the belly of the Omega gets, how the pregnancy affects him, how long he carries the pup, how long the labor lasts. Most importantly how much of his color the Omega gave his pup. If Alpha and Omega created a good color scheme the Omega was kept, in other cases they were thrown out like trash or even killed. If the Alpha was satisfied with the outcome, the Omega wasn’t off the hook. They were still watched closely._

_An Omega’s body will change after the first pregnancy, as the hormones released during that time are still working. Most of the time they get softer in body and mind, more compliant, but they also can change their colors slightly. The CAs would evaluate the change and decide if it was worth to keep the Omega or not. In previous times there was a whole market. Nowadays this “business” is smaller, quieter but equally dangerous for those who aren’t careful and attentive._

_The second reason why people abducted Omegas is as ugly as the first one: Sex. As I told you multiple times, Omegas are very easily manipulated when in heat. Since the early beginning of the 6th century, mankind has utilized herbal drugs to trigger heats outside the natural cycle, effectively incapacitating them, making them willing slaves. Since the 1960s the herbal drugs are replaced by artificial drugs, chemicals that cause stronger reactions and last longer. While the Omegas can build a resistance to the herbs, requiring more frequent and stronger doses that eventually will become lethal, those drugs can be used without down time, are highly addictive and can be modified easily to avoid resistance. Until 1990, drugging unwilling Omegas was a common practice and legal, as there were no laws against Omega abuse. Since the Change, it is illegal to use those drugs on men that do not consent to it, but it is difficult to decide who consents and who doesn’t as they cannot think clearly through the haze of their heat. There are bad people out there, trying to take you away from your families, to abuse your bodies and make money out of it. There is no coming back once you are under the influence of those drugs. After we freed many Omegas from their captivity and they got off the drugs, suicide rates increased exponentially as most of them couldn’t handle years of abuse, having their pups taken from them, their free will, their independence._

_It is imperative that you remain alert whenever somebody asks about your colors or tries to meet you in a secluded area. Please watch out for yourselves and for your siblings. If everyone is aware of the dangers, we can prevent bad things from happening! If you see someone suspicious, you can always call your local NORSC or the police or even Omega Protection Service. If you have the feeling of being followed, go to a public place, a café, a shop, anywhere people are nearby. Be open about hunches and bad feelings, they will help you sort out people with bad intention from those who want to help. Remember: you have the same rights as any Alpha or Beta._

***

Sam had been gone for a week when it all went to hell.

After they left Bobby’s office they talked for a long time, balancing pros and cons of this offer until it was decided. Sam would leave for the Atlanta field office on trial, testing the waters and maybe even find a position for Dean to join him. Dean knew that would never happen. He knew he got this position because of Bobby, and no matter his reputation (which was non-existent at best), he knew no other unit would ever grant him a position. It didn’t help that Bobby had confined him to desk work. Someone needed to catch up on Sam’s files and papers after all.

Dean sighed as he stood up from the uncomfortable office chair, trying to get the kinks out of his spine without pushing out his growing belly too much. He anticipated to be sniffed out any day now, and feared the moment his secret would come to light. He hadn’t told anybody, hadn’t even made an appointment at the androcologist to check on the pup though he knew the first eight weeks were crucial in the pup’s prenatal development. He just couldn’t face the fact that his time at the Bureau was nearly over, the only job he’d ever been good at, the only thing he’d ever learned to do. They would throw him out on the streets, without notice or time to acclimate to the situation, his pension lost as he would be fired for violation of the rules and the Bureau’s ethics. He needed to tell someone, confide in someone who would share his burden at least a bit.

He didn’t have friends. No Alpha was friends with an Omega, most wouldn’t even look at them, and he didn’t have any Omega acquaintances, Most thought he was intimidating, and the only ones he knew were the ones they rescued. They didn’t need Dean as a reminder of what they’d been through. Normally, he’d confide in Sam and tell his baby brother everything (not his true feelings though). The fact that Sam was the reason for his dilemma and it could easily destroy their relationship as well as Sam’s career, prevented such stupidity.

The clock told him it was time for his next water bottle. Though he was slightly in denial, Dean had learned very early in life how to care for a pregnant Omega. He needed to eat a lot of greens and drink enough water, get a good night’s sleep, take it easy for a while. Well, since he’d been demoted, he had loads of taking it easy. Writing reports, sorting files - it wasn’t exactly overdoing it, but the chair was so damn uncomfortable, his back ached all the time. He tried to eat, forcing himself to get his daily dose of vitamins, but everything tasted likes ash since Sam was gone. The morning sickness was getting worse and the only thing he really could keep down longer than two minutes was water. He didn’t want to think about sleep, the nights filled with nightmares of Sam, of the pup dying because Dean was such a klutz, of the bad things that could happen to an Omega. He wouldn’t put it past his Alpha colleagues to hurt him if they got the chance, and Sam wasn’t there to protect him. Dean hated that he needed protection but he was also realistic enough to acknowledge that he couldn’t stay with the Bureau. He was utterly alone in this, with very limited options and suddenly had to fight the tears that threatened to bubble up. Dammit, he couldn’t cry in plain daylight in the middle of an open office. Dean sank down on the chair again, flinching when the backrest touched an especially sore spot. If he just could go home and get into bed. He could cry his eyes out, could rage and scream and nobody would have to know. With his head buried in his arms, to exhausted to continue the monotony of file sifting, he didn’t notice the two men coming closer until he heard Stebbins’ ugly snear.

“Look at that. Bitch’s absolutely good for nothing out in the field, and now he even can’t get that little bit of paperwork done. Since the boss is down in Atlanta, he’s gotten even lazier. We should talk with the Section Chief, maybe he can get rid of that lowlife. Don’t look at me like I’m speaking Chinese! Answer me, you bitch!”

Dean’s ears perked up at the command. He usually avoided talking to anybody because he knew people hated it if he started a conversation. He’d never even contemplate talking to Stebbins or Olson at all, but somehow his thoughts centered around the order Stebbins had barked at him. He felt compelled to answer, an inner urge getting stronger every silent second.

Shit. He was far enough along in this pregnancy for his hormones to go crazy at the attention of an Alpha. The realization hit at the exact moment Olson began to sniff the air, scrunching his nose as if he smelled something foul before his eyes got wide and he began to smile. It wasn’t a nice smile, but one of pure nastiness.

“Yeah, answer your Alpha, Omega bitch!” he ordered, using his best Alpha commanding tone and Dean couldn’t resist anymore.

“I’m sorry, Alpha,” came the whispered response. Stebbins’ eyes got wide and he turned to Olson, the question plain in his expression. Olson sniffed again, more for show than anything else and Stebbins finally recognized the sweet but somewhat spicy smell in the air.

“I can’t believe it. I don’t know what to say. Finally somebody showed you your place. Does the boss know? Bet you were too much of a coward to tell him, huh? So tell me, who’s the daddy?”

Dean opened his mouth, unable to refuse answering, when McVries stepped behind the two men, laying his hands on each of their shoulders, dragging them a step away by forcing them to face him. Peter had balls, Dean had to give him that much. Olson and Stebbins were aggressive Alpha males and McVries was actively getting in their way and he could see the rapidly deteriorating mood in Olson’s eyes. He didn’t let that discourage him, leading the two men away from a trembling Dean, rambling on.

“Ray was looking for you, he knows this nice sports bar just a few blocks from here. Says if we’d join him after work, he’d buy us a beer. Remember the bet he lost? He’s gonna pay now.” Peter McVries laughed before he turned around, fixing his gaze on the trembling Omega. “Get back to work, Winchester,” was all he said.

Feeling sick and even more exhausted, Dean got back to his files. He didn’t get any work done as he tried to find a solution to his problem that would keep him and the pup safe while it wouldn’t ruin anybody else’s life. It took him almost the whole afternoon, but by the end of the day he had a plan.

***

When Dean asked for an appointment, Bobby knew something was up. They didn’t talk much these days, not since Dean had joined the Academy and Bobby had been promoted to be the ‘Omega supervisor, if he liked those weak bastards so much’. They had set him up as the section chief with a fair office, with a sturdy door that could be locked and with the hard task to build units that would hunt for human trafficking rings. However, they had robbed him of the opportunity to go out there and actually do something.

When he had encouraged Dean to apply for the agency, Bobby would’ve never thought it could backfire like it actually had. Now he was bound to this stupidly cozy chair and his regular nine to five job. It didn’t help that the boy had graduated in the top of his class, with the best scores in every written test and exceptional scores in his physical training. He was better than all the other Alphas, Sam the only exception. Hell, better than Bobby had ever done the track himself and if he were honest, he hated Dean for that. Not much, not that furious, blinding hate, no, but a little (a lot). So much so, it had changed their relationship for good. Part of him regretted that, but the Alpha macho part that felt betrayed by a lesser man - by an Omega for fuck’s sake - and wouldn’t let him get past that. Whenever he saw the boy, he was reminded of his own stagnating career, reminded of what he had given up to give that boy a chance at the Bureau. Those feelings would stir up uninvited, clouding his judgement. He couldn’t let it go so he always let out his inner Alpha. Bobby knew he was hurting Dean deeply by his obnoxious behaviour, but that satisfying feeling of having shown some Omega his place erased any guilt he might feel at that moment. It came back to him later, when he didn’t need to harden against those soulful old eyes but never enough to give in.

Bobby Singer knew that some time in the future he had to come to terms with himself, he just wasn’t ready to do it yet.

A knock ripped him from his thoughts but he didn’t look up as his surrogate Omega son entered his office, didn’t want to face the hurt yet. He feigned reading some report, though it was the third time he tried in as many hours and he still wasn’t past the first sentence.

The typical sweet Omega smell began to fill the air, clogging his nose like a cold, but there was something else there, some other scent, mixing with the sweetness. The room smelled like Dean - and Sam. And like a third person, different but somehow mixing both scents. Bobby looked up from his work, scanning the room, but it was just the two of them. It confused him for only a brief second, before he took in the dark circles under Dean’s eyes, the paleness - and the hand that protectively held his stomach. His eyes went wide in shock. He must have given himself away, because the tentative smile in his son’s face slipped away and was replaced by guilt and misery. It couldn’t be true, not after all these years, all those times he had told Dean to never let himself slip, to suppress his vile nature. But here the boy sat.  
It made Bobby angry, angrier than he’d ever been in his life before. When he’d found out what John Winchester had been planning for his newly presented Omega son, he’d been angry. When they had made him pay ‘special college tuitions’ though both his surrogate sons had a gotten a full ride, he’d been angry. When they had told him he would never climb higher than section chief if he wanted them to employ the Omega, he’d been more than angry. This though, this… situation. He was furious. He wanted to smash something, really, he wanted to hurt that ungrateful Omega for doing this to him. Getting himself pregnant, unintended, he was sure of it.

“You didn’t!” Bobby spat out against better judgment. The shame that was accompanying the guilt though told him enough. “No,” he bellowed, making the boy flinch. He saw Dean open his mouth but hadn’t the nerve right now for any bullshit that might come out of it.

“If you tell me it was an accident, so help me God!” he growled low in his throat, Alpha instincts taking over his rational thinking.

“It was,” Dean’s voice was trembling, barely audible and his shoulders slumped down a bit more, if that was even possible. It was a posture of defeat and it hardly pleased Bobby’s inner Alpha but was enough to stop the impending outburst of violence. At least he felt somehow superior now, seeing the other man, that Omega, cowering in his seat.  
“It was… when we were working the case back in Oregon. My suppressants ran out and there wasn’t any time to replace them. When we got back you sent me and Sam on that other case. I wasn’t allowed to take suppressants then because the traffickers would have smelled them. The day we finished the investigations I went into heat. We were out at a bar, celebrating and drinking.”

“You wanna tell me it’s my fault for making you do your job? You agreed to go undercover, you deal with the consequences yourself. Didn’t you have your emergency heat suppressants with you?”

“They were expired and I hadn’t checked them in a while…,” the boy trailed off as if he was aware how stupid his explanation sounded. It didn’t do him much good.

“Do you even know who the father is?”

Dean nodded, shifting uncomfortably back and forth. His hands were absently rubbing his belly and Bobby could see it now. There was a slight bulge, not overly prominent, but if you knew Dean, you’d see it right away.

“It’s Sam,” Dean said.

Just like that Bobby exploded. Later he would be ashamed of his behaviour, would curse himself for his loss of temper, regret his words and his action. Now, though, there was only blinding rage. There wasn’t any conscious thought in his mind as he swept the paperwork off his desk, grabbed the heavy metallic lamp sitting in the right corner and flung it into the nearest wall. It was a bullseye hit to the mirror hanging there and it shattered deafeningly loud into into pieces. That only fueled his rage more and he turned to his left side and pushed the highly stacked letter trays over, the cheap plastic breaking easily. It wasn’t enough, couldn’t be and only his basic instinct to not hurt a pregnant human prevented him from attacking Dean. Instead he turned on his bookcase, pulling out thick reams only to throw them around. It took minutes for him to stop and only when he heard a hurt moan from far away he was able to compose himself enough to get back to reality.

The office was trashed. Most of the books laying around were damaged, the pages ripped out, spines cracked. How that had happened Bobby had no idea. His eyes finally settled on the huddled Omega, still in his seat in front of the massive desk but shaking like a leaf. An angry red welt marked the spot where Bobby’s rage had hit its righteous target. His inner Alpha was pleased but in the back of his mind, a voice came to life that began berating him. Hurt feelings and old fights aside, there was a boy sitting in front of him, his boy, his son, not by blood but by affiliation. A bond that still ran deeper than blood could ever do, but now Bobby could see how thin, how frayed it had become over the years. They were both holding on to a thread that was about to tear in two. A wrong look, a mistaken word was all it would take to destroy something so precious. Bobby suddenly wanted to take it all back, to make it good again, years of frustration wiped out in the blink of an eye.

He took a step forward, reaching for his estranged son but the boy took the decision out of his hands.Dean flinched back at the slow movement and leaped out of the chair, finally bringing distance between him and the threat that was his surrogate father. Bobby saw it with a sickening feeling and knew without a doubt that he not only just lost a good man, a good investigator, a good colleague, but his son as well. There, right in front of him, his arms wrapped around his belly to protect his unborn grandkid - his grandchild for god’s sake! - stood the child Dean hadn’t been since the betrayal of his real father. A child he had lost as well.

“I’m resigning. I’m going, don’t worry. Just, don’t tell Sam, okay? He doesn’t need to worry about anything. I will sign over my part of the apartment so he can sell it if he decides to stay down in Atlanta. Please, Bobby, don’t tell him, please!” The desperation in Dean’s voice was so raw it hurt Bobby and all he could do was nod his consent.

Tension left his son’s body, the shoulders slumping and suddenly he could see clearly how bad Dean was doing. His face was pale but the circles under his eyes were so dark, they were swallowing his freckles. He’d lost weight despite the bulge in his middle. It was a miracle nobody had seen it before but then; just like him, nobody was looking at the Omega, leaving him invisible in his hurt and worry. There was only one thing Bobby could do and he hoped he could make something right after all this years.

“There’s a town in Minnesota. It’s called Safe Haven, stupid as it sounds. The Sheriff is a friend of mine, likes to look out for her people. You could stay there, get settled a bit, let the pup grow strong and when the time comes she can help you. I will give her a call, tell her you’re coming.”

The boy nodded with a jerky movement, before he slowly backed away from his corner, reaching for the holster at his side. The leather of the belt was cutting deep in the firm flesh of Dean’s belly and he let out a deep sigh when he finally pulled it free, placing it gingerly on the desk. He pulled out his badge and put it next to the weapon and his keycard. A whole life represented by those three trademarks, a life over with the simple action of putting them down. They looked at each other for a long time, minutes passing by without being acknowledged before Dean nodded, looking strangely naked without his gun, without protection. He left the office without a word.

Bobby finally made it over to his chair, picking it up where it laid askew on the ground. He sat down, heavily sighing. “Balls!”

How he could ever explain this whole messy situation to Sam, he didn’t know. And he feared for the day he inevitably would have to do so.


	7. Chapter 7

 

Now  
Atlanta, Georgia

The Atlanta Field Office was a mess. LaValles had left chaos in the wake of his promotion, a chaos that took Sam a couple of weeks to sort through. His units were working, sure, but there was paperwork beyond the initial paperwork and then some. As it happened, he wasn’t even the Section Chief of the Omega Rescue Unit, but LaValles had recommended him for head of the field office and miraculously, the FBI had agreed to promote him way above his experience. They had to be drunk and drugged, Sam thought not only once.

He was in over his head, and had been quite desperate the first few days before the papers had started to make sense - and finally Harkness, a pretty Beta with a crew cut and wire-rimmed glasses, had the mercy to march him through the files and faces. It turned out Harkness was well-suited for the job but hadn’t been promoted due to the fact that he was ‘only’ a Beta. The guy was cool with it though, stating he wouldn’t have wanted all that responsibility and the wink he gave Sam was a little more than just work-related.

The days went on, and by week four Sam knew every one of his Alphas and Betas, men and women, knew their cases and targets. There was just a small Omega Rescue Unit in Atlanta, supporting the big unit in Quantico. Atlanta focused more on white-collar crimes, pharmaceutical companies, and he had a pretty well-established daily routine. Despite the workload, Sam found himself with so much spare time at hand that he actually did spend most of his evenings inside his own four walls. The FBI had given him a small house near Lake Louise, a green and quiet spot outside of the exhausting rush of the city and Sam liked it quite a bit, love it in fact. He could picture himself here, some unknown time in the future, sitting on his small patio in his lawn chair, beer in hand while the dog was running wild. Dean would man the barbecue, preparing the infamous Winchester steak (a recipe they had learned from Bobby). They would both laugh and talk, enjoying some quiet time after a stressful day at work, watching the sunset. It felt so real, so good that it always devastated Sam when he came back from his fantasy only to realize that he was alone in his house, alone in this city, alone at work. Loneliness was his constant companion. There were 1.3 million people around him and the only one he wanted to see so badly was his brother.

How was Dean doing? They hadn’t talked much since he left Virginia, only short, strained conversations about nothing. Dean wouldn’t tell him how life in Quantico was and Sam wouldn’t dare say how much he actually liked it in Atlanta. They were caught in a void of silence and cowardice, growing with every impersonal call, every unspoken truth. There was something off, something Sam couldn’t put his finger on, but they were too far apart for him to do much. As long as Dean wouldn’t tell him, he wouldn’t know.

Sam sighed deeply, taking in his new office with the pristine walls, only marred by his diploma, the plain wooden desk with his name plate and loads of files, the lonely plant taking up space on his window sill. It had been a welcome present from LaValles (more like an apology, really) and it withered away slowly as if it felt Sam’s foul mood.

A knock brought his attention back to the here and now. Thinking about Dean always had his mind wandering and it happened more frequently as time passed. Still he was at work and should at least try to concentrate on it.

Harkness came in, his ever-present smile strangely bright - or maybe it was just the first time Sam ever noticed it. The man looked good with his short brown hair, the glasses giving him the slightly naughty appearance of a clichéd librarian. And he smelled good. Not as good as an Omega, a Beta’s smell was never that complex, but Sam could make out sandalwood and roses, a bouquet that appealed to him on a strange level that Sam recognized as attraction. It had been so long since he had allowed himself to feel anything that wasn’t angst and desperation. Dealing with Dean always brought those feelings on, even in their happier times. Dealing with Harkness was uncomplicated. They flirted between casefiles and meetings, easily and amicably, and it felt so good.

“Hi Boss, I brought you a file Baker put together about A-O-Medical. They’re working with Canis Industries, which is a known smoke screen corporation for a guy called El Lupo. He’s holding 51 percent of Canis Industries while the other 49 are shared between A-O-Medical, Lycaon Medicines, Mesomelas Ldt. and several other affiliated companies. We don’t have much on the man himself, just a vague description and his license plate that we have connected to the Cuon-conglomerate.”

Sam groaned. “Yeah, 3L Lup0, I know. We discovered it during an undercover mission. Actually it was my brother who saw El Lupo and his car. Without him we wouldn’t even have a description or a clue where to look for him. Still, it’s strange… El Lupo is a known Omega trafficker, what’s his connection to those pharmaceutical companies? That can’t be a coincidence.” While talking he had gotten more excited. There was something fishy about the whole pharma-thing and somehow the human trafficking connected with these companies. He just didn’t know how. Suddenly he wished Dean was here. His brother had the infaillible skill to see patterns where there weren’t any, to think outside the box and Sam needed him here. He scribbled something on a notepad, ripping it from it’s compact block and nearly tearing it in the process.

Harkness just huffed in amusement, seeing his boss agitated for the first time and had to admit that it looked good on the closed off Alpha. There was excitement in his eyes, a glow that hadn’t been there before. Even his scent had changed subtly and Harkness wasn’t a good sniffer. If he could make out a change, it had to be a severe one. It was kind of contagious, a giddy feeling running through his body - Alpha pheromones. Harkness suppressed a moan and steeled his professional expression. He took the offered note without reading it, watching his boss closely. Something was going on in that crazy big brain of his, and if the broody, moody Sam Winchester was attractive as hell, an excited Sam was even more so. He wondered if the boss would agree to go out. As colleagues, of course, but if more would happen, that was fine with Harkness. He was still thinking about the right place that he didn’t hear Sam’s words.

“... maybe I should call Bobby, tell him to look into that theory. Harkness, take the note to Smith and tell him I want to meet him tomorrow. I need to make some calls, this could be worth a shot.” With that Harkness was dismissed.

Here it goes, he thought, before he finally said: “Boss, I was thinking… you’re alone here most of the time and I know you don’t go out much. What do you think about getting a drink with me some time?”

Sam, deeply in thoughts, looked up, startled. Had Harkness just asked him on a date? To his surprise he wasn’t opposed to the idea but really considered it. What could it hurt? It had been a long time ago that he’d been with other people - work related or not. He somehow missed the evenings spent in a bar with Garraty and McVries, both of them stupidly funny and good company. He didn’t know anybody in Atlanta except for his colleagues. Sam was a gregarious animal, liked to be in company, even if it was just one person. He should really take Harkness up on his offer. As he agreed, he couldn’t find it in him to feel bad about leaving Dean behind, just this once. There was a new life here for him in Atlanta, and he just had to take it. He would sort things out with his brother, there was no doubt about that, but for one evening, he could put his worries aside.

“Sure”, was all he said, giving Harkness a blinding smile.

***

The bar was fairly crowded, even for a weeknight and it reminded Sam immediately of another bar in Iowa. The distant feeling of homesickness that accompanied him for the past weeks grew to a blinding pain in his heart, wishing not for the first time that Dean was here to share this with him. He should call, force himself and his brother to say more than two words, but Sam knew it still wouldn’t feel right, wouldn’t fix anything. Since that job in Iowa they had drifted apart, his new job in Atlanta naturally making things worse. He had tried to convince his superiors to ask for Dean, to offer him a job here as well, but as soon as the word Omega had left his lips, they snorted, even outright laughed and that was that.

Sam just couldn’t understand those hypocrites. Everyone was concerned for the Omega population, there were special laws, centers, counselors, you name it, but still most people refused to acknowledge their equal status. Equality was still a fairytale, even over a decade after The Change. The bar was the best example. There was exactly one Omega in here, Sam could see him through the swinging doors, and he was working the kitchen. Not cooking, but washing dishes. Omega patrons weren’t even allowed; one had been sent away. The longer he stayed, the less he liked the place. It made him moody, edgy and all he wanted to do was going home. And his home was in Virginia. Sam just wasn’t sure if he’d be welcomed there anytime soon.

A warm body sliding in the seat next to him broke him from his dark thoughts. Harkness looked good in his suit at work, but his casual attire made him practically stunning. The jeans hugged his firm ass in all the right ways, the tight t-shirt accentuating that Harkness had a thorough workout program. Even the simple Converse sneakers were strangely erotic and Sam ignored the ranting voice in his head. This was his evening.

They easily started a conversation, talking about colleagues, about work, Atlanta and what to do on a Saturday night. Finally they settled on family. Harkness was the eldest brother of five, his youngest sister only short of a year. After his mother’s death, his father had remarried. The little girl, Amara, was his whole world.

“You should see her when she tries to walk. Her legs are so chubby and she wobbles around, trying to reach my hand. Then she falls, landing on her butt and just looks up at me with her big beautiful eyes. I can see she wants to cry, but she hasn’t decided yet. She’s smart that way. Amara only cries when I don’t come over and cuddle her. She’s very demanding and very cute! We all adore her. But enough about me. Tell me about you, your family. You said it was your brother who saw El Lupo good enough to describe him. I take it he’s also in the Bureau?”

The smile that spread across Sam’s features was blinding Harkness with its intensity but made it also clear that there wasn’t anyone more important in his boss’ life than his brother. Something pricked the back of Harkness’ mind, begging for attention, a fleeting thought and a feeling of foreboding. The evening would end in a mess, he was sure of it but couldn’t resist the temptation sitting next to him.

“We were at the academy together, started the same year. We were both at the top of our class, and it’s a shame they made me unit chief. He totally could have done that, you know. He is an incredible investigator, seeing things that others wouldn’t see in a million years. When he gets into a case he’s like a dog with a bone. We saved so many people from slavery, united so many children with their fathers. It’s like he was born for the job, you know? It’s a shame he gets so little recognition, so little respect. But people don’t know him, not the real him. They just don’t like him because he surpasses almost everyone else. He’s such a great guy. Funny and a smartass, but also caring. His cooking is incredible. I just… they wouldn’t let him come with me and I really miss him. He has this side only I know and it humbles me. He-”

Sam was interrupted by a commotion by the door. He couldn’t see it clearly, the light too diffused and polluted by cigarette smoke, but even though it smelled disgusting in here, he could make out the sweet smell of an Omega. There were three people near the entrance, already cornered by two bouncers. A man and a woman were gesturing wildly, arms flailing erratically, trying to convey their position. The third man was standing behind them, head held up high but nevertheless slightly hunched into a protective stance, shielding his body from any potential attacker. The bouncers, burly men with bald heads that screamed chlicé, were shaking their heads in unison, blocking the entrance, making it clear they didn’t want them in their bar. Only when a third man walked over, all shiny and expensive clothes, hair gelled into a slick knot in the nape of his neck, the three newcomers accepted defeat. The Alpha man hugged the Omega, ushering him out and the slight tension filling the air vanished with them.

Sam was disgusted with the policy. More than enough time had passed since The Change affected society. Why was everyone still so closed off, still so unfair to those who were born “wrong”? Like people could do anything about it. They were born as Alphas or they were not. It wasn’t the kid’s fault, it wasn’t anybody’s fault. Still people behaved like Omegas chose to present as Omegas. It was outright crazy to judge a person by circumstances they couldn’t change. He shook his head at the stubborn stupid people all around him. At least he knew better, knew how good, how great an Omega could be. Dean was the best example to not judge a book by its cover. Sam sighed, sipping on his beer, realizing it was empty. Aside from the last five minutes he had enjoyed himself and Harkness was good company.

“Damn, those idiots,” the man at his side said. Harkness’ face was a mask of disgust that mirrored Sam’s own. It was good to know there were people out there who hated the whole Omega situation and were willing to fight. Except…

“Bringing that Omega here, like he would be welcomed at Simon’s. Everyone knows Simon hates those people.” He spat the words out, his beautiful face a grimace of hatred. Sam’s eyes widened as he heard the man rant on.

“That Omega in Simon’s kitchen? That’s his stupid-ass brother. Simon only keeps him here to get him off the streets. Some OPC worker had the nerve to fine him for mistreating the boy.” He snorted, an ugly sound, matching his ugly attitude and suddenly there wasn’t anything appealing about his coworker.

Oblivious to the steely cold stare of his superior, Harkness went on. “I really don’t know how you did your work. They said you were the best unit chief of the Omega Rescue Unit in Quantico but I can’t imagine having to deal with all those whiny bitches. Don’t get me wrong, they shouldn’t be used like breeding cattle, should be treated humanely, but having to deal with them all the time, their moodiness. Anyway, we were talking about your brother? Why couldn’t he come with you if he’s that good?”

It took all of Sam’s self-control not to lash out and sock Harkness good and proper. He was fed up with that attitude, and hated people who thought like this. Prejudiced assholes who couldn’t hold a candle to his weak Omega brother but thought they owned the world because they presented “right”. He barely got a grip on himself. He’d already paid his tab, so he stood up, eerily silent and put on his coat. Sam rose to his full 6’ 4’’, looming over the man he had briefly considered a friend. Harkness must have sensed something was wrong, shrinking into himself with the sheer physical supremacy he was confronted with.

“They wouldn’t allow for him to change into our office because he is the only Omega in the Bureau,” Sam growled, letting his inner Alpha seep into his voice, reveling in the fear he could scent.

He walked out of that nasty place without looking back. His longing for his brother just grew more intense with every passing minute and he really needed to make a call.

***  
Safe Haven, Minnesota

Benny was scrubbing the grease-covered pan for the third time, rambling in his mind, cursing his cousin Alfie for letting him down again. Damn boy couldn’t stand still for a minute, always here and there, causing trouble. Thank God for a very fair and affectionate Sheriff Mills or some douche would see fit to arrest him.

Alfie came from a troubled family, his father, Benny’s uncle, was an abusive bastard. As soon as Sheriff Mills got the scent of it, she took it upon herself to drive five counties over, break several laws and friendships in her wake, and get him out. By then it was too late though, Alfie had been damaged. He had been conditioned to behave in a timid, shy way, never speaking without being spoken to, keeping his eyes and head down, taking an occasional blow. This learned behaviour, however, clashed with Alfie’s good-natured, outgoing and funny personality. The result was that he could be a jumping bundle of joy one moment, only to cower under the next best table in the blink of an eye. His cheeky attitude regularly got him into trouble but he couldn’t handle stress or physical violence. He also couldn’t hold down a job, even if he tried with all his might, he just didn’t have it in him. So Benny was caring for his cousin, giving him a stable home, the love he’d previously missed and even paid him for working at the diner. It had been a long way of blood, sweat and tears, figuratively and literally, and Benny was Alpha enough to admit some of those tears had been his.

Today was one of those days when Alfie would be anywhere but where he was asked to be. He wasn’t home when Benny got up after his late shift yesterday, hadn’t been home for lunch and was nowhere to be seen when the Alpha left for work. Alfie’s shift was supposed to start around nine in the evening, when most customers were at home and only Jody Mills would come by for a late coffee. Only he didn’t show up, and now Benny had to do the dishes by himself. God, he hated doing dishes. Cooking, that he could do, and he loved every minute spent in his highly modern kitchen, but as soon as the food was on a plate, the empty pans, dirty spoons and pots became disgusting. He hated dirt in any variation, was meticulously clean, which wasn’t a bad habit for the owner of a diner, but rather annoying at home.

Benny sighed and put the offending pan back into the murky dishwater. His patience with Alfie’s quirks was running thinner by the minute and in the back of his mind he hoped he didn’t have to see his cousin before he got a good night’s sleep, or else he would possibly shout at the poor guy. Sometimes his anger got the best of him, Benny was the first one to admit that. It was only naturally as he had to fight for everything in his life, starting with a long, frustrating battle over the custody of Alfie right down to a fierce fight with Mr Crowley to get the loan for the diner.

He growled low in his throat as he thought back to Crowley’s attitude. The short balding man had refused to give him the money because he was taking care of Alfie - and people with the added responsibility to care for a useless Omega were prone to lose their money faster than they were able to make it. It was bullshit and it had taken the combined strength of Sheriff Mills, their quirky mayor Jimmy ‘Castiel’ Novak and several other business men and women to convince the smarmy Brit to grant Benny his loan.

To this day he refused to serve Crowley anything and Crowley had never set a foot in his diner.

With a look at the clock Benny decided to swallow his disgust and finally get those damned dishes done. It was close to eleven, and though he hadn’t closed the diner for the night, he didn’t expect any customers. Alfie was likely the only one to even get near the place. Safe Haven was a small town, not some backwater bumfuck nowhere, but not a pulsing megacity either.

He didn’t expect any company, so when he smelled the sweet scent of an Omega, he didn’t turn around, and fully expecting it to be his useless cousin, began to growl.

“Do you know what time it is? If you think I’ll give you anything, you can put that idea right outta your mind. What were you thinking, coming here? You know, I’m not some public welfare. Nobody will judge me if I boot you out. See how it is, living on the streets!”

There was a choked off whimper and the sound alone told Benny he made a mistake. It didn’t sound like Alfie at all. And, as he sniffed the air around him, it didn’t smell like his cousin either. He turned just in time to see the door shut in his face, the pan forgotten in the sink. Fuck! He hadn’t expected a customer, especially not an Omega. In times like this, greeted like Benny had greeted him, it wasn’t a surprise the man had bolted. It was then the smell registered and he gasped, feeling even guiltier than before. It didn’t just smell of Omega but he smelled at least three Alphas too. Cursing himself for his own stupidity, he pulled his phone out and started speed-dialling. While the annoying beep blared into his ear he flipped the sign in the window to ‘CLOSED’, turned the lights off and hoped it would be enough to discourage any nightly thief.

In the cool air outside, the smell was fainter but still strong enough to follow it. Benny focussed on the right direction, a small blast of air throwing him off the scent for a second so much that he lost it for a moment. The silence was deafening, no cars were around, no pedestrians and it would have been eery if not for the harsh voice suddenly ringing in his ears.

“If you don’t answer in the next five seconds I’m assuming you got robbed and will send the whole cavalry to you. If it turns out to be nothing, you will have to explain it to them and serve more free coffee than you even have on hand right now. So answer me, Benny!”

He hadn’t even noticed that the call had finally connected. Sheriff Mills’ voice was professional as ever, but he heard the slight irritated undercurrent.

“I’m sorry Sheriff, but I kinda have an emergency. I was waiting for Alfie and he didn’t turn up when his shift started and I haven’t seen him today, so I got a bit… frustrated. When somebody came in and I smelled an Omega, I kinda took it out on him, only it wasn’t Alfie but someone else and he didn’t know me, so my words kinda scared him off. I’m trying to follow his scent now, but Jody… he just didn’t smell like himself but I could scent two or three Alphas on him as well. You need to stop by the diner; we need to help him.”

Benny heard the stifled curse the exact moment he found the man’s trace.“I’m following him now, shouldn’t take long to find him. Any advice you can give me?”

“Just, try to calm him down. If he is pregnant - you said you smelled different Alphas on him - he will do everything you order due to some hormones in his brain. Try to avoid that. Chances are he was ordered around his whole life and you won’t build any trust behaving like all the other Alphas. Only use commands if he endangers himself. If he’s just scared, make sure to convey as much calmness as you can. Bring him back to the diner but don’t force him to do anything. I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

“Copy that.”

As Benny approached the small alley he assumed the man was hiding in, he could hear the sound of harsh heaving mixed with muffled sobs. Keeping the Sheriff’s words in mind, he slowly rounded the corner, taking in the scene in front of him.

The Omega looked horrible. His skin had an unhealthy milky tone, his face was flushed, with small rivulets of sweat running down his cheeks. With one hand he was supporting his weight on a dumpster while the other one was holding his prominent belly. Dammit, the man was indeed pregnant. As soon as he noticed Benny between all the heaving, he growled weakly - under other circumstances it would have been a clear threat, but now it just sounded pathetic.

“Easy,” Benny said, taking a few steps into the alley. The man was trying to back away but was stopped by another wave of nausea.

“It’s okay, I don’t want to hurt you.” Benny raised his hands in an appeasing manor, trying to convey his harmlessness to the stressed man. He seemed to do it right, because the man calmed down somewhat, still standing in a defensive posture, but more open than before.

“I’m sorry I kinda yelled at you. I didn’t think someone would come to the diner this late. I was expecting someone else, you know? My cousin Alfie was late for his shift and I was a bit angry at him. It really had nothing to do with you, you have my word. My name is Benny, the diner’s mine.”

The Omega was still tense, his ears twitching with every word Benny said but he was looking a bit more open, the desire to trust the kind words obvious. He only hoped he wouldn’t betray this trust. Jody had told him to bring the man back to the diner and it didn’t seem to be a bad idea. The wind had become harsher, colder and he shivered, noticing the Omega had just a thin jacket.

“Come with me, let’s get out of the cold. I owe you a nice cup of tea and I even might even have a piece of pie to go with it. Whaddaya say?”

“Pie?!” It was the first word Benny heard the man say and it was so full of wonder and excitement that he was gone for the Omega right this instant. He chuckled, a deep, throaty sound, and waved his hand in encouragement.

“Just follow me, it’s not far. What’s your name?”

“Dean. I’m Dean. I - sorry I growled at you.”


	8. Chapter 8

 

Now  
Safe Haven, Minnesota

The man looked dangerous for about two seconds, when Dean was still in the clutches of panic. But as the nausea receded and the haze of panic lifted, he could see that though the man looked dark and gruff thanks to dark beard, he had the attitude of a teddy bear. He was an Alpha, and however nice he looked, he couldn't, shouldn't be trusted. But Dean badly wanted to trust him. The last couple of weeks had been a nightmare. With his hormones working against him, betraying his free will, he hadn’t left the apartment except for a few hasty grocery runs. He hadn’t gone to their usual store, too afraid the Alphas and Betas would try to harm him because he was obviously pregnant and defenseless. They had only accepted him before because of his brother and had immediately started to restrict his visits when he came alone. There were so many rules on when he was allowed to come, how long he was allowed to stay, even what he bought. Somebody was always following him around, danger always on his heels. Going to the Omega-owned store was simpler but in no way satisfying. The choice of products was small, the wealthy Alpha companies and farms refusing to supply the unworthy Omegas. Most of all he’d hated their looks. He was an Omega, and though he still smelled of Sam, would always smell like him because of the pup, they noticed he hadn’t been in contact with his baby’s father in a long time. To them, his case was clear; a stupid night of passion, some accident, the promise of eternal love, it didn’t matter. He was alone and would likely stay alone for the rest of his miserable life. Even all those years after The Change, Omegas had thoughts like that, wouldn’t put their trust in today’s society because they were always disappointed by the Alphas and Betas.

Choosing what to take with him while he was going through the long and tiring process of transferring his share of the apartment over to Sam was the hardest part. He couldn’t take the car, because it would attract too much attention, something no Omega could afford, especially pregnant ones. It hurt him deeply to leave his favourite girl behind and he blamed his damn pregnancy hormones for the fact that he couldn’t stop crying after deciding to do so. There were so many memories connected to the Impala, good and bad, but most importantly, Dean had very fond memories of his brother and their first vacation after college.

He remembered Sam’s contagious smile and the sun catching in his silky-soft hair, dying it a golden color over the course of mere days. They visited California, enjoyed the sun, staying outside for most of the trip, camping where they found a good spot. They were wild and free and without care for two heavenly weeks before joining the Bureau. Sam had never been so happy, so beautiful, ever again.

Choosing had been hard, but leaving had been even harder. Dean decided not to tell Sam, hoping that his brother wouldn’t ever return from Atlanta. He was happy there, had an even better job, a nice house, good neighbors. He was sure Sam had a few admirers, would find love without even trying, and forget about him. It would be better for all of them. Bobby promised to never tell him that Dean was pregnant, so he wouldn’t feel guilty. Nothing could ruin Sam’s bright future, of that the Omega was sure. He’d finally decided on a clean break by not only leaving the Impala and the apartment behind, but leaving everything as it was. He’d taken some of his clothes and given the rest to a local Omega shelter. He hadn’t taken any pictures except one, his favourite Sam picture. Not for himself but for his child. Leaving Sam behind meant leaving the memories behind. The only reminder Dean wanted was the pup. But the kid deserved to know who their father was, even if they never made contact.

He tried to relive the good times, but all too soon, it was time to go. Dean booked his bus ticket in advance, hoping to avoid staying at the station longer than necessary, as he assumed there would be many Alphas and Betas around. The journey was supposed to take two days and he also booked one night at a supposedly Omega-friendly motel near the bus’ stopover. It had all gone well before he’d met the Alphas.  
He shuddered, refusing to think about the past two days. The man, Benny, was leading him back to the main street which was empty and nearly dark if not for the few street lights and the still inviting neon lights of the diner. Benny’s Slice Of H(e)aven attracted him like a moth flying into the light. It was speaking to him on a subconscious level - somebody working at a diner with the name “Slice of H(e)aven” couldn’t be a bad person. It was ridiculous and stupid, outright dangerous for an Omega, but Dean direly needed to trust somebody and he put his faith in the unknown Benny.

The rude greeting had triggered a natural flight response he thought he’d gotten over a long time ago during his training. Might be those damn hormones as well. As soon as his subconscious had deemed it safe, his body had given in to the side effects of the sudden adrenaline rush paired with the stress of his pregnancy. The heaving had lasted for far too long even though there was nothing in his stomach. The bile had burned in his throat and nose, his abdominal muscles contracted, causing his legs to go weak but he had refused to break down in an unknown town in a dirty alley. He had made it through this nightmare journey without breaking down and he wouldn’t do it now. The man, Benny, had found him then, and the longing to trust, to finally be safe, had won out over the physical stress and haze of panic.

They entered the diner and Dean immediately noted that Benny didn’t turn the “closed” sign back to “open”. It made the Hunter in him hesitant to step further into the room and leave the only possible exit. The man must have noticed his wavering because he smiled and said in the same soothing tone like before: “No worries. I was about to close anyway. Sheriff Mills will find us, regardless of what sign is showing. She should be here any minute. Now, would you like some tea or water? The restrooms are over there if you’d like to clean up some. I can imagine you don’t feel too fresh after puking so much.”

He must’ve seen Dean’s hardly visible head-shaking because he immediately changed directions. “Or I could bring you a wet cloth for now and you stay right here.” At Dean’s nod he smiled again. “So, water or tea? And I think I mentioned pie.”

A loud rumbling sound from Dean’s empty stomach made Dean chuckle nervously, but Benny outright laughed. It eased some of the tension the Omega felt, made him crave the communal spirit he felt coming from the man. If his previous life experiences hadn’t taught him to be cautious, to mistrust every sign of good will coming from Alphas and Betas - if he hadn’t worked as a Hunter for years, he would throw himself at the man, basking in the warm kindness he emitted. But he was an Omega, the man was an Alpha and he would do well not to forget that.

Still, as long as the Alpha willingly provided some comfort without wanting something in return, he could take it.

“Water, please, I’m not sure what kind of tea he likes and I don’t want to repeat the previous performance.”

Benny nodded and vanished into the back. Dean heard the faint sounds of Benny’s movements and allowed himself to sit down in the booth nearest the exit. A warning leg cramp pleaded with him to take it easy, but Dean knew if it was necessary, he would walk out of this town even in the middle of the night. He was alone, his wallet and the clothes he wore the only thing he possessed, but he would protect his unborn pup no matter what. He’d done so before, when he had made that vicious deal with the two Alphas. His stomach turned at the thought and he waved his hands in an attempt to clear his head from the dark thoughts. Happy thoughts were the name of the game. Without a conscious thought he began to hum an old lullaby. After their mom died it had been Dean’s turn to care for his brother and he’d done a good job, considering he’d been a pup himself. On those dark nights when they had been alone, John long gone on some obscure job, he had hummed and sung many different tunes to Sam, starting with every lullaby he had ever heard and remembered. It calmed him down now in stressful situations as it had calmed his brother down back then.

“That’s my cousin’s favourite too!”

Dean jumped, eliciting another warning cramp in his legs and stomach. He hadn’t heard Benny return, had been too far inside his head to even noticed he wasn’t alone anymore. Benny seemed to know he was tied in knots. He just smiled and placed a glass of water and a plate with the most delicious looking pie Dean had ever seen on the polished Formica table. Then he went back into the kitchen only to return with a pitcher filled with water and a washcloth.

“Here you go. Some water, some pie and something to clean up a bit with. Just relax while you eat and we’ll wait for Sheriff Mills. I’ll be over at the counter, counting today’s earning.” True to his words he didn’t bother Dean, didn’t even look at him besides a glance or two in his general direction.

It was almost like he was alone; alone for the first time in days. He was inside, could feel the cold slowly fading away and fatigue threatening to overwhelm him. The first sip of the water was heavenly - or h(e)avenly, he thought with a small chuckle. The unusual motion of his muscles pulling the the corners of his mouth up reminded him of the fact that he hadn’t laughed much since Sam had taken the job in Atlanta. He felt himself gradually relax. The water was refreshing, the pie was good (not as good as his own, but beggars couldn’t be choosers). He felt a flutter in his belly that definitely wasn’t a cramp. The pup had woken up, though it was a small miracle how he could have slept through all the commotion. He hadn’t been active those last few days and Dean had feared for the little one, not knowing if the life inside him was still okay. To feel him move now chased some of his fears away. Resting a hand on his belly, Dean allowed himself a short moment of rest. The next fight would come soon enough.

***

When Sheriff Jody Mills entered a room, she did two things first: she counted everyone, assessing any possible threats and everyone’s position. Then she scented the room to confirm her first impression or make her aware of any hidden dangers. When she entered the diner that should only hold two people, she was nearly overwhelmed by the smell that hit her. She could easily identify Benny as she had known him for years and even the Omega wasn’t difficult to spot. The smell of various Alphas was heavy in the air, mixed with the strange scent of a new life - so the Omega was indeed pregnant.

Though his rounded belly was also a good indicator. It took a good nose and years of practice to distinguish the other Alphas. One was the father of the child. The pup and he smelled alike. That left two other Alphas. Yes, she concluded, three strange Alphas, one the father, two unknown. The Omega himself had his eyes closed, resting his head against the backrest of the booth. An empty plate was in front of him. So Benny had given him something to eat. By the look of it, the Omega could use some more homemade meals. He looked pale, haggard, dark circles under his eyes told her he hadn’t slept well for some time now.

She made eye-contact with Benny, who had noticed her entry and waved her over. She walked softly over to the counter, not wanting to disturb the man. She could hear his soft, regular breathing and knew he was asleep.

“So, tell me what happened.”

“Well, as I said”, the man drawled, “I was waiting for Alfie. He should have been here to wash the dishes - you know how much I hate that - but he didn’t turn up at all. I actually haven’t seen him since yesterday. You know how it goes. He isn’t where he’s supposed to be and I get worried and when I get worried, I get angry. The poor guy just came in at the wrong moment. I just smelled Omega and thought it was my cousin, so I began to rant how he shouldn’t think I would give him anything - like you know, I meant I wouldn’t pay Alfie and I wouldn’t make him anything to eat. Alfie knows me, he wouldn’t have taken it that bad. But the guy didn’t know it and so he ran, naturally. I called you and here we are. I didn’t use any force, I talked him into coming with me. He was puking his guts out down at Connor Alley. I asked him if he wanted tea and pie and that seemed to do it. His name is Dean, he hasn’t talked much except for his name though.”

The sheriff nodded her head as she listened to Benny’s explanation. The Omega might be the one her old friend Bobby had told her about, but she had expected him two days earlier. She needed to know if something had happened to the man, and if she could do something to help. Or shoot someone, which was also preferable if that someone was an abusive Apha asshole. Bobby hadn’t told her much. Only that he’d sent an Omega her way, asking if she could look out for him. Not much information beyond that and she would have appreciated if he’d told her the man was pregnant. It broke her heart a bit, but she had to wake him up, needed to talk to him.

She slowly made her way over, aware that Omegas were flight animals and skittish at best in unknown situations like this. The man however was dead asleep. His ears twitched slightly as she called his name, not wanting to touch him in case he wouldn’t like that. When he didn’t react in any way besides the twitching, she considered using a bit of force. Jody didn’t like to manipulate Omegas like this, especially when they felt vulnerable like the man surely did in this situation. Still she needed him to wake up. He couldn't spend the night in some diner.

“Dean”, she half growled, half shouted and the change was immediate: he jerked awake and at attention, his eyes wide open in shock and fear. She hated that nature had intended this sick concept. Making one completely obedient to every twisted whim just because they were born with the “wrong” genes. It did help though in situations like this.

“I’m Sheriff Mills. I’m sorry I yelled at you, but you were deep under and I thought it best to call you rather than touch you. You don’t need to worry, everything's fine. We generally don’t yell at our Omegas and we usually aren’t angry, right, Benny?” The man was startled, hadn’t thought he would be part of this talk.

“Yeah, she’s right. I told ya I was expecting my cousin and I wasn’t really angry.”

“See, no need to worry. Let's talk business then. I assume you are the guy Bobby Singer told me might be showing up here a few days ago. He didn't tell me any details, though. Not even your name. You have a fight, or something?”

She saw something dark cloud his pretty features and thought ‘Yahtzee’, but Dean didn’t elaborate.

“How do you know each other?” The cop in her sensed that he wanted to spill, wanted to tell her what was bothering him. He needed just a little more prodding, a bit more questioning.

Finally he sighed and said: “My brother’s working for the Bureau.”

Right, she remembered Singer talking about how proud he was of the boy. However, she hadn’t known there was a brother, couldn’t remember that Bobby had ever even mentioned him. Damn bastard. He surely hadn't mentioned the other one because he was an Omega. She hadn’t thought the man was that shallow. In any event, she could see how much the topic hurt the boy, so she let it slide. There were more pressing matters at hand.

“So Bobby sent you here. I expected you much sooner. What took you so long?”

Jody was a master at reading her counterparts, suspects or friends and family alike, which seemed to always cause fights with her late husband, however she had never been able to let go of this quite useful ability. It told her now everything she needed to know. Something horrible had happened, but Dean didn’t want to talk about it. So she pressed the matter, knowing how crucial acting fast could be.

“Look, I know you don’t wanna talk about it, but if you tell me what happened I might be able to help you. Put those guys into prison so they can never hurt anyone else. It wouldn’t take much…”

“And who’s gonna believe me, huh? What Alpha is going to jail another Alpha?”

“What they did was a crime and you have the same rights as any Alpha.”

“Oh, I know that. Let’s just for a minute pretend we would do as you say and go to court. What do you think will happen when the defender asks me in his Alpha voice ‘Well, Mr. Winchester, you don’t really think these fine Alpha gentlemen could do something bad to you, now do you? It was all just a misunderstanding, right?’ The trial would be over the minute they called me to the stand, so why bother?” He’d gotten a bit agitated, telling his story, but there was something else bothering her.

“Wait a minute! Your name is Dean Winchester? Like the Dean Winchester that Bobby took in after his father-” she barely held the last part in, remembering they weren’t alone and she didn’t want to tell his story to a stranger. She held eye-contact with the man, trying to convey that she wouldn’t spill more than she already had. His angry stare was impressive, showing years of disappointment, hate and a bit of devastation but it only lasted for a few seconds before the man shot up from his seat and ran towards the restrooms. The thick door muffled most of the noise but Jody could hear his retching clearly.

Behind her, Benny sighed. “You shouldn’t make him angry it’s not good for the pup. I called you so you could help, not rile him up more.” He glanced at his watch. “I’m gonna make some sandwiches, I’ve a feeling we will be here for a while. Coffee, Jody?”

“Yes, please. I’m sorry, I kinda got carried away. See, I know Bobby Singer, his surrogate father. We talk to each other on the phone quite often. Years ago he told me how proud he was of both his sons, both completing college on top of their classes, but over the years he only told me about Sam. Sam is the team leader of an Omega Rescue Unit at Quantico and Bobby would talk and talk about his work and how much the boy did for those poor Omegas. He somehow seemed to forget he has another son. Though I believe he does it deliberately which is why I need to have another very long talk with him. Can’t believe he sent his own boy away, pregnant and all. He should be proud to be a grandfather.” She shook her head in disapproval and took a sip from the freshly made coffee Benny had planted directly in front of her.

When the restroom door finally opened she slowly stood, making her way over to the trembling Omega.

“Here, let me help.”

“I heard what you said. Bobby sent me away because I made a huge mistake. I wasn’t supposed to get pregnant. That should have never happened but it did, and now I have to face the music. It was my fault alone so I will deal with it on my own. Though I admit that I could need some help.” Dean blushed an adorable shade of pink as his stomach made loud growling sounds, indicating it was time to eat again.

“That’s my cue!” Benny came out from the back, a platter with more sandwiches than three humans could ever eat in one hand, a pitcher of fresh water in the other. Jody chuckled at both before she took one. Damn, those sandwiches looked delicious.

***

El Lupo stared at the screen that had a high-definition record of his beloved enemy SSA Sam Winchester. He was disappointed to see that his brother, Dean, wasn’t with him, but truth be told, he could do without the Omega bitch. That boy had caused him problems all those years ago with his smartass remarks and loose tongue. Had his nose where it shouldn’t be. A born cop with a good nose and an even better sense for reading patterns. Too bad he was an Omega; El Lupo could use a guy like that. Just not some bitch.

He briefly wondered why Sam was acting alone, where Dean was, and for a short moment his curiosity won out. He swiveled in his chair, pulling his laptop close. With a few keystrokes he had opened his tracking programm. He typed in the six-digit code he knew by heart, giving the search for the GPS-signal a few seconds before he sighed impatiently and began to thrum a familiar rhythm with his fingers. In his mind he could hear the hard riff of the guitar. Smoke On The Water had always been one of his favourite songs, having everything a good song needed, and, a long time ago, one of his sons would have wholeheartedly agreed.

An annoying ‘ping’ brought him back to the present and ended the music in his head. The GPS signal had been located - finally - and El Lupo huffed in surprise. Instead of showing up in Atlanta as he had anticipated, it was somewhere in Minnesota. In Safe Haven, apparently, even if the man had never heard of that town before. That was interesting and definitely good for his plans. His curiosity satisfied, he turned back to the screen showing an FBI raid of one of his warehouses. It was just an unimportant one, holding a few test subjects, but they would be none the wiser. The Omegas there didn’t know anything and hadn’t even been there that long to accidentally overhear something.

Still, El Lupo had the feeling the boy came closer with every passing day. He should decide what to do. The end game was clear, but he didn’t know if it was the right thing to do. It didn’t bother him to kill Sam, not in the least, but if he did, some other agent would take his place and the game would start anew until they came to the point where El Lupo would be forced to kill that guy as well and so on and on and on. If he was honest with himself, El Lupo wanted to get caught. He wanted to see his boy succeed, wanted to see his face when all secrets would be revealed just to realize the Wolf still got him where it hurt the most. That would be so much fun. Quitting was another option. He had made enough money and though he was an important part of the organization, he wasn’t needed, per se. He could take his money, cover his tracks and say goodbye to old, boring America, and hello South Sea Islands. He just hadn’t decided yet.

He huffed as he saw Sam interact with one of the captured Omegas. He was talking so softly, was being so caring, that El Lupo wanted to puke. The boy was an Alpha, goddammit, and he should behave like one. There was no use for an Omega except as breeding cattle. Alphas were born less and less and though there was a solution in sight, society wasn’t quite ready yet. Until they could finally get rid of all that Omega scum they needed to make more Alphas.  
El Lupo’s fingers started to thrum again without his knowledge. Humming the song came almost naturally to him. He wondered when things would end, how they would end - and when this godforsaken FBI agent would finally realize everything was just a giant trap.  
He picked up his phone, speed-dialing the number of one of his companies, the heart of the organisation.

“I need Bradbury to give me a full report of our progress on Alphanium.”  
There was a long stretch of silence before a shaky voice told the wolf the bad news.  
“What do you mean she’s missing? Then go find her! Well, you better do it then! I swear to you, if you haven't found her by morning, heads will roll - literally.”


	9. Chapter 9

 

Now  
Atlanta, Georgia

Sam was furious. He hadn’t been in a good mood lately, spreading a healthy portion of respect and fear under his colleagues but today it had been the worst. He’d been calling Dean the whole weekend and the following week but today, instead going to voicemail, the mechanical voice of the automatic operator told him that the number was no longer available, which resulted in a fine tantrum. Sam acted on his foul mood by shouting at his subordinates, setting impossible deadlines and even harder to accomplish tasks. Harkness was banned from his office and hadn’t had the guts so far to show his face whenever Sam left the secluded space. He was about to explode in the face of the next person stupid enough to cross his path.

The whole situation wasn’t helped by the fact that he was constantly reaching dead ends with his investigation on El Lupo. They had the pharma companies on a 24-hour watch, they were tracing account movements through the whole country, but they were never getting closer to the man. All companies were somehow connected to each other, but they appeared clean. No dubious transactions or appointments to the board; hell, they merely knew El Lupo was connected to all that pharmaceutical crap because he was on every single payroll. There was a bigger picture there, but for the life of him, Sam couldn’t figure it out. Somehow all that human trafficking was connected to those pharma concerns and the obvious answer was that they were testing something on the poor Omegas. But what? It was driving him nuts.

He needed Dean. His brother would have figured it out in no time. Sam had lost every means of connection. The phone number was disconnected, his business-email had been disabled (and if he had to read the word ‘mailer daemon’ ever again, so help him God), and Bobby refused to tell him anything. The silence was grating on his nerves and he really considered quitting his job in Atlanta and going back to Quantico to see what that was all about. It wasn’t like Dean to just vanish into thin air, but it was a lot like Bobby to argue away any issues regarding his brother. Sam had noticed a long time ago that their surrogate father wasn’t happy with his Omega son but he couldn’t explain it. Dean had been nothing but a good son, always doing the best he could, whether it was school, college or their work. There was but one explanation and Sam dreaded the truth of this knowledge: Bobby hated Dean because he was an Omega. And now that something clearly had happened in Virginia, he was spiteful enough to keep it from Sam. That worried him, had him on edge for the past few days and was the main reason for his bad temper. If he couldn’t count on Bobby being there for Dean, he would have never agreed to take the offered job at Atlanta.

And it was his own fault, really. He had thought about going away to a more Omega friendly part of the country, maybe Maine or Oregon, places that welcomed their Omega population, begin a new life with his brother in an environment that didn’t want to them to fail. Maybe they wouldn’t be able to work for the Bureau anymore, but getting new jobs in order to live a better life might not be that bad. Not working for the FBI had never been worth a thought, but without Dean’s support, the job was rather dull anyway. He’d always been this good because he could count on his brother, he realized that now. They were perfect as a team, a team, that was now short of a member.

A knock interrupted his pity party. With a growl he allowed the person to enter, not surprised that it was Percy What’s-his-name and not Harkness. That wouldn’t have ended well.

“What?”

“Sir, I have some papers from Virginia.” The man handed them over and recognized the sender with an arched eyebrow. His property management sending papers couldn’t be too good. Without hesitation, he ripped the envelope open to find a formal letter signed by a notary stating that the entire apartment lease had been signed over to him. He now possessed the whole thing. A letter from his management told him how glad they were that the Omega was no longer the co-owner of the apartment. The second letter held the title to the Impala.

Percy Who? seemed to sense that the shit just hit the fan, because he was backing away toward the still open door, trying to flee from the scene but in a subtle way to not rile up the predator any further. He wouldn’t have to worry. Percy Whatever didn’t exist in Sam’s mind anymore, didn’t have a place in his life.

With a short “I quit” Sam got up, opened his desk drawer and pulled his wallet out. He walked past the stunned man, not sparing him any attention. His personal assistant, Janice, looked at him with wide eyes, she had sensed and likely smelled the danger. She didn’t dare talking to him, but he didn’t need her to answer as he demanded “Book me a flight to Quantico, the first one you can get”. He knew she would do as told. She was too afraid not to.  
He ignored the hushed whispers of his former colleagues, ignored their stares. He was on a mission now, to find his wayward Omega brother.

***

Guilt was a vile thing. It could be completely ignored for days, only to come back, make itself home in your mind, heart and soul and destroy every illusion of comfort you built in its absence. While the Winchester brothers had still worked at Quantico, all Bobby had to do to lift the heavy weight of his guilt was to look at Dean. The boy had cost him more in this life than he would ever admit, so not liking him had been reasonable. Not easy, never easy.

The boy was so likable, a son a good father could only wish for. He never complained about any hardships, was polite, helpful, supportive, cared for everyone, in short: the perfect son. Back when he had presented, Bobby hadn’t felt that much distaste and when Sam had called for help, it had come to him naturally to take both boys in. Nobody should ever be allowed to sell their son because of the ‘wrong’ genes and if he hadn’t had his hands full with the adoption process, he would have told John Winchester exactly what he thought of parents that did. When everything was over and done, though, he’d been relieved. He had saved the lives of both boys and it wasn’t as bad as he thought it would have been to have them live with him. No, he had liked it very much, had always wanted kids but the early death of Karen had made that impossible. The Winchesters had been his second chance and Bobby thought he had done a good job raising them. The problems began when his own work suffered from their ambitions - both wanted to do what he did - and Bobby had thought it his job as a parent to make that possible. How bad could it be, spending the rest of his working life in a minor position if his sons could make it at the Bureau? Very bad, he had realized all too soon. His subordinates wouldn’t work with Dean unless Sam was doing it with them, because the Omega couldn’t be trusted with any of those complicated case files. Everyone knew Omegas weren’t capable of doing an Alpha’s work and they complained much and often to Bobby about it. Part of him began to despise it all. He hated his job, stuck behind a desk for the rest of his life. He hated those damn pig-headed Alphas that refused to properly work as a team and he hated Dean for causing all this. It wasn’t the boy himself, but his genes. If he’d been even a Beta, everything would be different. But no, he had to be an Omega. Still, Bobby was only human, and as such he wasn’t perfect. He tried to get rid of those feelings but every new problem caused by the circumstances made him more and more bitter.

Another strong part of his rejection of Dean was caused by jealousy. How could the boy achieve what Bobby couldn’t? How could the Omega live Bobby’s dream? That just wasn’t right, and though it was a shitty thing to do, he took his anger out on the boy who didn’t even know the reason, but took it, nonetheless. And that made him even angrier with the boy than he normally was. Why didn’t he question this behaviour, why wouldn’t he fight back? There wasn’t any backbone in the boy, that much was clear.

With the distance, though, he could clearly see his own mistakes, his own failure in broad daylight. Dean did not only have a backbone, but if Bobby ever had to face the same struggle as his son, he would certainly have given up along the way. Being constantly told you weren’t good enough, to be held back though you were clearly better than the rest, to have to fight for every little thing at work in everyday life - that took a lot of strength. Doing your job, knowing nobody would ever give you credit for it must be hard. Taking meds every day to suppress your nature couldn’t be healthy and Dean did it without complaining. Bobby could only imagine those pills had some side effects. And the work they did, saving those Omegas. He couldn’t imagine what it must be like, seeing those poor men in those bad conditions day in and day out, the thought ‘it could have been me’ always in the back of his mind. It was hardly surprising he hadn’t seen the boy smile in ages. The only person to have a close connection to Dean had been Sam and Bobby had sent the younger brother away without thinking twice. It was about Sam’s career, after all, something precious he shouldn’t have to give up because of an Omega.

His biggest mistake so far, however, had been to send the boy away, let someone else deal with the problem that was a pregnant Omega. He didn’t even spare a thought for how that would affect Dean but only how it would bite Sam in the ass. If the boy knew he was going to be a father, he would drop everything. Bobby knew both brothers loved each other more than was usual and though he could never imagine it for himself, relationships between Alpha and Omega siblings were allowed and sometimes even encouraged. It didn’t bother him per se; what did though, was that this love could destroy the perfect life of one of his sons. Now, though, he saw the flaw in his plan. Sam wasn’t happy with his new job, not in the least. Since Dean was gone, had vanished from Virginia without leaving a trace (and Bobby couldn’t be sure he really had gone to Minnesota, he hadn’t heard from Jody yet), Sam’s calls grew more frequent, more angry and more desperate. He didn’t know how much longer he could keep this secret from Sam, wasn’t sure how much longer he wanted to. If he really thought about it, prejudices aside, he had driven away both the fathers of his unborn grandchild.

There had been a time when he loved kids, would have done anything to have a pup himself and now he had chased away the men that could give him that! What kind of father and grandfather was he, really? A shitty one, and that realization hurt like a bitch. His stupid, petty-minded behaviour had driven away the two most important people in his life and no matter what happened in the future, he was pretty sure he could never be forgiven. Couldn’t even forgive himself. Keeping such an important thing from Sam was inexcusable but chasing away his son, who was clearly in need of help, that was unforgivable. He could never make that right, ever. Oh, sure, he could pick up the phone, call Jody Mills, tell her to put Dean on, tell the boy he was sorry. The worst part was that he was sure Dean would forgive him. That was just his nature, always had been. Bobby would never be able to look at himself in the mirror again, couldn’t even put up with himself now without the help of Jim, Jack and John.

He was taking a gulp from his flask, a loyal companion these days, when his door burst open without warning, and a furious Sam rushed into his office. He could almost see the steam rising from his head as he stormed in like a steam engine, his face red in anger, fists clenched, the perfect predator nature had intended all Alphas to be. He threw something on Bobby’s desk and he saw the words ‘ownership’, ‘apartment’ and ‘Chevrolet’ out of the corner of his eyes, not willing to look away from the obvious danger.

Oh. That wasn’t good, and though a part of him had dreaded this day, that knew this would be their last conversation, another part was glad he could stop lying and avoiding. Maybe he could salvage some of his family, could make something right. He didn’t hold onto much hope, but he would try.

Spit flew from Sam’s bared teeth as he demanded: “Where is he, Bobby? Where is Dean?”

“Could you sit down?”

“No!”

The short, sharp word made him flinch. It held so much Alpha power that his own inner Alpha cringed in fear, knowing that this opponent was better, stronger and would take the pack lead away from him. It had been a long time since humans had lived in packs like common animals, but the instinct was still there. He wanted to appease, to calm down, get over this situation without bloodshed. There wouldn’t be much literal bloodshed, Bobby at least hoped there wouldn’t be, but his lifeblood would flow freely by the end of the hour.  
“Please, Sam, sit down. I can explain.”

“You better hope it’s a good explanation or I won’t be civil any longer.”

“I - yes. Just hear me out until the end, then you can rip me a new one.”

A short, impatient nod told him to hurry the fuck up. He could smell the anger but also the desperation Sam felt. It was a nasty smell, stinging his nose and he chided himself for being the reason. Bobby sighed and was about to speak when the door burst open for the second time in ten minutes, revealing Garraty and McVries.

“Boss, there’s a lady outside wanting to talk to either Sam or Dean Winchester. She says it’s very urgent and doesn’t want to wait nor talk to anybody else. She - oh, hi Sam!”, Garraty greeted as he noticed the other man, “when did you get here?”

“Not now”, Sam growled, not pleased by the turn of events but the professional in him took over quickly. Somebody wanted to talk to him, most likely in a business fashion, so it had to be important enough to give her his time.

“Lead her in here, but make sure nobody else knows I’m back. I won’t be here for long.” He said it with a side glance to Bobby, conveying that he was in charge for now and Bobby better keep his mouth shut. His affirmative nod was mere formality.

The woman that was finally led into the office was a petite Beta with fiery red hair and a bag that was almost larger than herself. She looked like a bookworm and Bobby couldn’t imagine why she was here, or why she wanted to see the Winchesters. She didn’t even pay attention to him, and beelined straight for Sam, whom she seemed to know somehow.

“Hello Sam Winchester, I’m Charlie Bradbury.”

***

Being alone sometimes scared Dean, but since he’d come to Safe Haven, he felt pretty good. Sure, the morning sickness lasted all day, and the pup made it his favourite thing to be most active at night, which not only led to strange bumps in his stomach but also to sleepless nights. At least the little one seemed to like his daddy’s work, so he kept quiet during the day.

Safe Haven was a whole new experience for Dean. All his life, people had looked down on him because he was just an Omega, not good enough for anything and not worth the dirt under their nails. The people here were completely different. Okay, not all were, but most of them were pretty decent and supported him where they could. After the first night spent in fear of the new beginning, he quickly noticed there was nothing to fear at all. Jody had taken him home and had allowed him to stay in her guest house. It wasn’t as much a house, as it was more of a large room, but it had four walls, a roof, a separate nursery and was his for the time being. It was a bit away from the street in the back of her garden, but it was like heaven. He hadn’t felt that much at home in years, knowing that the neighbors back in Virginia had hated to live next door to an Omega. Within his first week, almost everyone in the small town had visited him to wish him all the best, good luck with the pregnancy - and if he needed anything, all he had to do was call. It was a strange new world and he loved it. Who would’ve known that a place existed where he didn’t need to be afraid to be an Omega?

Everything had fallen into place quite quickly. He lived at Jody’s guest house and Benny had given him work at the diner. He was not to overexert himself so he had many breaks while serving Benny’s clients and was able to talk to everybody willing enough to let him. He liked the people here. There was Jimmy Novak, who wanted to be called Castiel after some weird angel he had seen on TV, Lisa the very bendy yoga instructor, Kevin, who was widely known as the ‘computer guy’ and many more.

He had even met Mr. Crowley on a grocery run and liked to talk to him. Benny had warned him that Crowley was an asshole, especially to Omegas but he seemed to like Dean and had even offered to be his benefactor, but not in a creepy smarmy kind of way. He was truly interested in Dean’s and the pup’s well-being even if he couldn’t stand most of the other citizens of Safe Haven.

It was a whole new world where he didn’t have to worry about going out. Nobody attacked him verbally because he was an Omega and obviously pregnant, and nobody used their Alpha powers to influence him in any way.

After he had gotten settled in, Jody had dragged him to Dr. Robert, the only doctor in town. He wasn’t an expert on male pregnancies since he and Benny’s cousin Alfie were the only Omegas in town, but he had delivered a few pups over the years, so everything would be fine. It was the first time Dean had seen a doctor to check on the pup and after being scolded for his lack of responsibility as a father, they had an ultrasound. He would never be able to describe the feeling of hearing the heartbeat of his baby for the first time but he guessed the tears streaming down his face had been enough to express himself. Jody’s eyes had been suspiciously wet even though she had assured him that his teary outburst solely came from his hormones.

The printed picture of his pup had a special place at home; Dean had framed it and put it in the middle of the coffee table. He could see it every day and the only downer was that he couldn’t share it with the pup’s other father.

Oh, how he missed Sam! Having cut every tie was the hardest thing he had ever done in his life. It wasn’t bad now; he had made a few friends in town but they couldn’t replace his brother, his partner and his love. After everything he’d endured along the way, any pride to have come that far faded in the harsh light of Sam’s absence. He felt the void inside him with every waking minute but he couldn’t dwell on his sadness, he had a pup to care for.

When Dr. Roberts had determined the pup indeed was a boy, Dean had cried the whole following night, desperate to have his brother. The morning after, he had looked terribly pale, dark circles under his eyes, cheeks still blotchy red from crying. He hadn’t slept at all and exhaustion made his knees week. Right there he had decided in a rare moment of clarity that this madness had to stop. He wouldn’t only hurt himself, but the pup as well, and that wasn't an option. He needed to get his shit together. From that moment on he tried to make every good moment count twice as much. He had laughed at Alfie’s antics, smiled at Jimmy’s beautiful baby girl Claire, both of them grinning from ear to ear while Jimmy tried to feed her carrots. He had talked to Jody about everything and nothing. He took his vitamins and drank plenty of water. He had earned his place at Benny’s diner by baking the best goddamn pie the town had ever tasted. Baking was a guilty pleasure he had shared with only one other person. Now it earned him enough money to furnish the nursery at Jody’s guest house, paint the walls in a light blue and buy the comfiest rocking chair the local thrift store had to offer. He was happy and when he cradled his growing belly at night, he told his boy how good their life was, how much he had accomplished in the short time they had been here. How he was building a home for the two of them and nothing would ever happen to them. Dean said it often enough and with so much fervor that he eventually believed it.

It all came crashing down a few weeks before his due date. Jody approached him after dinner with a bunch of papers.

“What are these?,” he asked, not thinking anything. He shifted on the hard dining chair, looking for a comfortable position. It got harder with every passing day to satisfy his swollen ankles and sore backside and he longingly thought about the plush cushions on the sofa at home. But Jody’s frown meant clear business and, as it happened a lot these days, he got anxious. He had secretly been proud to be a fearless person, always ready to face danger, though he had learned a long time ago to assess a situation and act on it. His weariness most of the time didn’t have much to do with plain fear but with the knowledge of how dangerous a situation could turn out. It was the reason why most Alphas thought Omegas were fearful creatures. They weren’t, but life had just taught them to be attentive, careful and submissive.

“I… you know, there aren’t many Omegas in this town, or in the near vicinity. We are a small county with an even smaller number of Omegas. We have no NORSC around and we don’t have an office of OPS. That function is exerted by the local authorities, which means by me. I have some forms you need to fill out. I’m sorry.” Her tone was gentle, like she knew it would upset him, but he couldn’t grasp why.

He had never paid much attention to the many institutions the government provided for Omegas, nor had he ever been in the situation to need one. His job had been to rescue those poor people. What came afterwards hadn’t been his job and he had never paid much attention. In hindsight maybe he should have.

“The first one is a about your ancestry. They want to know what family you come from, if there are any known health issues, social problems like addiction, domestic violence and so on. It also asks for your medical records, previous test, the name of every doctor you ever visited and so on.

“The next one asks for your financial situation. Do you have a regular job, is your workplace safe, will you be employed after you delivered, how much do they pay you, do you have parental leave? This one asks about your living situation. Do you have your own apartment, what is your neighborhood like, is the place big enough to accomodate you and your pup, how much rent do you pay. The last one is purely about the father. I’m afraid single Omega fathers need to give every detail they know about the pup’s sire in case they are deemed unfit to care for him or her. To be honest, single Omega parents actually don’t have the right to be legal guardians over the children. After the delivery, the state appoints an Alpha who is the official legal guardian of the pup. The Omega, you, will be evaluated by an OPS worker to determine if you are fit to care for you baby. Unfortunately that can’t be me, it has to be someone unbiased. I get it, you don’t want your brother to know he’s the father, so, if you think it’s okay, I could volunteer to be your pup’s legal Alpha guardian. I have no doubt they will find your situation suitable to raise a pup by yourself, so you don’t need to worry.”

The last words were barely audible, her explanation stopped by the mad expression on his face. He was boiling up inside, just shy of an explosion he wouldn't be able to hold back much longer. Fuck equality. Dean doubted they would make single Alpha or Beta mothers go through that crap. They would be found suitable without those ridiculous forms or some government worker to check on them.

And why was it that somebody still told him how to live his life, what to do, how to be? Why couldn’t they just let him be? Didn’t he suffer enough without Sam in his life, now he had to worry about keeping his pup as well?

That just wasn’t fair and though he didn’t hate himself for being an Omega, for the first time, he despised his whole existence. What was the point in life when he had to suffer for nothing, for something he hadn’t been able to influence or change? His whole existence was stained by the genes he was born with, and there was no chance for redemption.

He hadn’t noticed when the tears started to roll down his cheeks, fat drops of sorrow and pain he wasn’t able to hold back anymore. And he couldn’t even blame those damn hormones.

Dean suddenly realized that he hadn’t been happy the past weeks. The smiling and laughing had been a shiny masquerade that had hidden his depression even from himself. Faced with that much devastation, so much hopelessness, he couldn’t pretend any longer.  
Jody wordlessly hugged him, some motherly instinct telling her that he needed physical comfort more than anything. It didn’t help to close the dark void that was threatening to swallow him whole, not the pain in his heart left by Sam’s absence. He relaxed into her arms, his body wracked by harsh sobs and silently apologized to the woman who cared so much for him.


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

Now  
Quantico, Virginia

The arrival of Charlie Bradbury had shot Sam’s best laid scheme to hell and back. Ever since her arrival, the Bureau had been busy with work. She had been the missing link he had been looking for in Atlanta all the time. Finally they could connect El Lupo and those pharma companies. Sam’s initial thought had been right, they were testing something on those Omegas. Human trafficking had been a lucrative business, but, as Charlie had explained, not as profitable as illegal pharmaceutical studies. What had shocked him to the core had been the drug they were testing.

“It’s called Alphanium. See, the Alpha population has been decreasing longer than Alphas would like to admit and some of them, the most powerful and rich, can’t accept that they might die out one day. So they created an artificial drug that can change a Beta or Omega child into an Alpha. The first tests started in the 70’s, but the first successful administration had been in 1995. At the same time scientists at A-O-Medical were looking for the same kind of drug, only with a reversed effect: they were searching for ways to turn Betas into Omegas. You know, Betas breeding will most likely lead to more Betas, whereas Alphas and Omegas have a much higher chance of having an Alpha child born. It’s all very complicated genetics but in the end, their master plan would be to annihilate the whole Beta population by turning them either Alpha or Omega. When they tested the Alphanium in 1995, they simultaneously tested the Bitch Pills. I’m sorry, there is a proper scientific name for them, but I just can’t remember it. They just call them Bitch Pills. Anyway, they worked so well, they accidentally turned an Alpha into an Omega. Ever since the successful test, they have tried to develop an affordable way to produce them en masse. The synthesis is expensive and takes a very long time, enough time to go and catch some poor Omega, impregnate them and test a new version on the pup. A-O-Medical has a whole “kindergarten” full of pups at various ages who were born in captivity and might never see the day they’re free. As soon as I found out I came here. I brought everything I could get my hands on.”

And damn, she really did. They had terabytes of data to sift through, hundreds of hours of video recordings, there were even audio files where phone calls had been wiretapped. Before Charlie had made a run for it, she had done a fantastic job of gathering as much information as possible without getting caught. It didn’t surprise Sam in the least when she told him the FBI had offered her the job of their retired technical analyst, one Ms Garcia that Sam had never seen but heard so much about.

They had been so busy following leads that the month had gone by before Sam had the distinct feeling that he could breathe again. He had been immersed in work, busy organizing raids, assessing the new information and finding enough time to sleep at least four hours a day. He was exhausted and sensitive, one wrong word could make him explode in someone’s face before they had even finished their first sentence. He was still mad at Bobby but didn’t have the time to dwell on it. He needed the man to make ends meet, as he was still (or again?) his superior. Sam couldn’t forgive the man his betrayal and the secrecy, but he had a job to do, and there were a lot of lives on the line. It wasn’t about Omegas anymore, though freeing as much of them from slavery was high on his list. It was about the whole Beta population and even Alphas weren’t safe anymore. With drugs this powerful, having the ability to modify one’s genes, nobody was safe anymore. He didn’t want to think about all those lives that had been changed because of a small pill. How many Alphas had been forced to live as Omegas though they had been born on the ‘right’ side of society. How many Betas had been turned to fulfill some sick need, how many men had been pressed for money, power and other unspeakable things to forgo the threat to their pups? It was a dark abyss and Sam was staring directly into it. As much as he wanted to abandon it all, to finally go and look for Dean, this was about a greater good. This was exactly why he had joined the Bureau: to save lives, to change the world. This was his chance.

Sam threw himself into work, rationalizing his decision to let go of his search for Dean with the good he would do. It was just so much to do and so little time.

He was reading a report on the affiliated firms of A-O-Medical when his door burst open, revealing Charlie, her face red in a mix of anger and exertion. She was panting harshly, like she had run all the way from her office in another part of the building. There was something in her eyes that made Sam refrain from the lecture she deserved for not knocking. He was usually a docile person, but the stress had him on edge and he just couldn’t deal with her quirky personality right now. He didn’t need to, though, as she went straight to business.

“I found something. It’s... I don’t know what to say. Just. Here’s a USB flash drive, the password is ‘Winchester’. There are two files on that drive and... I’m sorry.”

With that she turned, leaving the room without giving him the chance to answer her. The expression in her eyes had been deadly serious and he didn’t know what to make of it.  
Sam got up from behind his desk and went to lock the door. He didn’t want to be disturbed when it was something so serious as Charlie had hinted. He plugged the drive into his laptop and typed in the password when the dialog box popped up. He pondered for a moment whose file he should open first, but quickly decided on his own.

It took Sam about an hour to sift through both files, and when he was finished, he unplugged the USB drive before he swept everything from his desk, the towers of files flying through the air like gigantic snowflakes, the laptop was destroyed with a sickening crash.  
He left the office without looking back, reminded of his departure from Atlanta when he felt the looks of his coworkers in his back. Without knocking he burst into Bobby’s office, throwing Garraty out with a growl, angry and dangerous. He threw the flash drive in the man’s face, before he asked “Did you know?”

***

On November 2nd, Maximilian Samuel Winchester was born. The birth had been a fast incident. One minute Dean had been wiping some tables at the diner - he had refused to take time off as long as he could do something - and really wiping some tables and baking pie every few hours wasn’t exactly a hardship - when the first contraction had hit him like a freight train. Dr Roberts had explained to him that, on rare occasions, there wasn’t much time between the first contraction and the actual birth. The record in the US was held by an Omega who had given birth within an hour after the first contraction had started - to twins, nonetheless. It hadn’t been that fast, actually took pretty long for someone who hadn’t experienced the usual thirty to twenty minutes contraction and had immediately started with a couple of minutes between them. Altogether, it had been an easy birth if not fast and to Dean it hadn’t felt like hours before he heard the first ear-splitting cry of his son.

Since then, they had settled into a routine. Though Jody was the kid’s legal Alpha guardian she had told him first thing that she didn’t want to interfere with his life. It wasn’t her son and she thought those laws were kind of discriminating to Omega parents as well. She had offered to babysit though, an offer he had yet to accept. Dean wanted to make it on his own. He had done most things in his life on his own, even if he had to rely on an Alpha’s support. He had gotten those good grade in school, he had finished college on top of his class and he had worked out late at night to pass the physical exam for the FBI. He didn’t want to be a stay at home dad, living on child support the government provided.

Since Max was a very calm baby, Benny allowed him to take the boy to work with him. As soon as he had shown his friends his baby, they were irrevocably smitten by the pup and it wasn’t an uncommon sight for one of his friend to watch out for his pup on their breaks. Which they had suspiciously often compared to before Max’ birth. Jimmy was even working at the diner, but the citizens of Safe Haven had long stopped marveling at their mayor’s quirks. Benny was pleased, all those people visiting Max made good money. And really, Dean knew that Benny just loved to have Max around. He adored the pup and was even prouder when Dean had asked him to be Max’ godfather. He was cooing at Max when the boy was awake and more than once abandoned his pans when he’d been crying.

It wasn’t an easy life but Dean made it work somehow. The only thing still missing was Sam. There wasn’t a day when he didn’t look into the slanted eyes of his baby (still blue, but he could see more flecks of gold and green and hazel with each passing day) and thought about his brother. How much Max looked like him, even at just a few weeks old. There was a tiny mole on his cheek and the beginning of dimples that Dean knew would steal the heart of many boys and girls. Jody must’ve seen something in his eyes when he looked at Max, as she had asked him if everything was alright.

“Sure”, he had answered, but he knew that wasn’t true, not even in the slightest. He had read a thing or two about the baby blues and wasn’t naive enough to not recognize the signs. He had a major depression, but he just didn’t seem to get over it and didn’t have the money for professional help. Money was tight, even with the child support and he refused to cut down any expenses that regarded Max. His baby deserved the best he could give, even if that meant he had to take care of his foul mood himself. Rationally Dean knew it wasn’t that easy, knew that it got worse every day for quite some time now. But looking into the not-quite-blue-anymore eyes of his pup took the edge away, made him smile on those rare occasions he could bring himself to feel anything other than miserably. Those small dimples were worth every hardship he had to go through.

Another reason for the depression were the slight changes he’d gone through while being pregnant. It was common for Omegas, the hormones cursing through their bodies changing their specific colors, making their hair lighter or darker, sometimes even changing their eye color. It made identifying people sometimes hard as some changed to someone barely recognizable. He had seen pictures of people with light brown hair and brownish-green eyes but had found the Omega to actually have brown eyes and very dark brown hair after his first pregnancy. It made business for human traffickers even more lucrative. Omegas changing colors this radically were rare and could bring a shitload of money if they had the right color combination.

Looking in the mirror now Dean stared at his new, even shinier green eyes. The color had intensified in his last month, but his hair color irked him even more. The summer sun had bleached his light brown hair to a rich gold, but now it was winter and it tended to be even lighter, some of his strands looking almost flaxen in the harsh winter sun. Shit. Bright green eyes and blonde hair, that wasn’t good. He knew very well what could happen to Omegas with good color combinations that had proved to be fertile. He should talk to Jody, give her a little warning but blushed at the thought. The stranger in his mirror looked uncomfortable admitting such a thing, looked vulnerable and even weak. The time alone had wrinkled his forehead, darkened the circles under his eyes, drawn worry lines around his mouth. He looked pale but the pregnancy had rounded his cheeks, an odd combination that looked ugly to him, no matter how much he turned his face, looking for a good angle. He couldn’t find one. No matter how much he looked, he looked plain ugly.

Dean sighed as he turned off the light in his little bathroom, trying to think positively. Max was sound asleep in his bassinet, snoring lightly. It conjured a smile on his face, by now such a rare occasion that his mouth twinged a little. The little pup was just too cute in his blue onesie, a present of his proud godfather. Max had his little stuffed elephant in one hand, a heirloom Jody had given to them. After her son had died she had stored all his stuff in the attic but had looked for things Dean could use for Max after it was clear he was here to stay. The elephant was small, flat and pink, with even smaller white elephants printed on it, but the color didn’t matter. Max might be too young to understand the meaning of the toy, but he still wouldn’t sleep if his hand didn’t touch the braided white tail of his new friend.

Exhaustion made itself known and Dean sank down on the sofa, too tired to even contemplate getting up again to eat something. Benny was slipping him food the whole time and he wanted to get rid of the few extra pounds he had gained around his waist these last few months. Dark thoughts clouded his mind and he thought of Sam. What was his brother doing? Was he still working in Atlanta, doing white collar cases? Had he found someone new? Someone better? A cute Alpha man or woman? Was Sam even gay? Truth to be told, Dean didn’t know, had always tried not to think about his brother’s sexuality. Sam had never brought anyone home, but that hadn’t meant he hadn’t had fun. How many times had he been back after a night of partying, smelling like booze and some stranger? College had been a busy time for him. How had they even ended up in bed together? Sure, while in heat, an Omega emitted strong pheromones that would make most Alphas willing victims to their instincts. Had that happened to Sam as well? They had never talked about it, never even acknowledged their time together. Did Sam think it was a mistake? Dean didn’t remember those days well, just the end of it, but there had been one time, when he’d been slowly riding them both to completion, that he’d been sure they both hadn’t pretended it was the heat that made them do it. He’d been sure he’d seen love shining in Sam’s eyes, devotion, an understanding that only lovers shared. Looking back now, he’d clearly been stupid. They had only slept together because of his heat and this insight now justified his reason for running.

It made him sad to think that Max would never meet his father, would never experience a whole family life. But it was better like this and Dean could only do his best to raise his pup right and give him all the love he could muster. After all, Dean knew how it felt to be ignored by his parent, twice.

***  
‘Did you know?,’ was a question Bobby had never thought he would hear again. Sam had asked him that once, a lifetime ago, when he had taken both boys in, shortly after they had found out about John Winchester’s plans to sell his eldest into slavery. Of course Bobby hadn’t known, would have never guessed the man was able to do such a vile thing, but Sam had pierced him, looking for any hint Bobby was lying, that Bobby had only rescued Dean to finally hurt him himself. He had gained the trust of the younger Winchester brother over time, but it had been a rocky road. He always felt worthy of Sam’s trust until he had betrayed Sam by hiding crucial information from him, by sending Dean away. It was festering in his mind, poisoning his conscience, and he knew he deserved it. Every cold look, every grim stare, every sneer and every cold shoulder.

To be confronted with the same question more than a decade later hurt, but given the circumstances, given all the things he had done to hurt both boys, it wasn’t surprising.  
No, he didn’t know a damn thing, and after reading both files, he wished he still didn’t.  
When Charlie Bradbury approached them, bringing information on one of America’s biggest criminal syndicates, he never thought it would influence his own life and the life of his family. And both Winchesters were still his family, even if he had treated one of them like dirt under his shoes. There was so much guilt, so much regret, all for nothing. So much hurt and rejection, so much foolishness. Bobby had destroyed the best thing that had ever happened to him by being an idiotic hypocrite. Judging a book by it’s cover even though he knew what it was like. Even though he loved it a long time ago.

He swallowed the lump in his throat, choking on the heavy feeling of loss. They would never forgive him, but he had to live with that.

He opened the files on the computer screen again. If he couldn’t make it right for his own family, he could at least make it right for many other people suffering because of those pharma scumbags. He was an investigator after all, one of the best, if he dared to say so. There was a reason he worked for the FBI after all. He began to read, tongue stuck between his lips, an odd habit he couldn’t drop. He scribbled notes on his old yellow notepad, another thing he wouldn’t get rid of. Bobby shuddered when he paused after the first few sentences, thinking about how many lives were ruined because of some twisted Alphas. Who would do something like that to another person? For what purpose? To gain power, money, sex? It was a stupid world, a horrible world when people got away with that crap. But there was the hypocrisy again. He had ruined lives too, maybe not because of sex, drugs and rock’n’roll, but because of hurt feelings and jealousy. Wasn’t that even worse? He could barely suppress the nausea as he read on, reading the doom that had been planned for his eldest son and of every other decent human being.

“May 1995, A. found a suitable test subject. The boy was about fifteen to sixteen, still unpresented, tall build, heavily muscled for his age. Great physical condition, rare eye color. Clearly an Alpha, based on his appearance. A. approached him in the dark and forced him to swallow the Bitch Pill. He observed the boy for days. The change happened a few hours after administration. The boy showed signs of presenting as an Omega. No adults around, so A. could even access the apartment while the boy was out of it with fever. Smell, temperature and skin color indicated the change to an Omega. A. found a second boy in the apartment hiding inside a closet. The boy was small, plain colors like the other boy, but also with impressive eyes. Much different physical conditions though. Where the other boy was almost underweight, this one was chubby. Small for his age, A. reckoned about eleven to thirteen. A. said he was clearly going to present as an Omega, as he was weak and easily teared up. Very frightful, fast to run. A. had a sample of Alphanium with him and forced the boy to swallow it. He knocked the boy out and implanted a small tracking chip. We will follow his progress, see if the Alphanium is working. A. observed the family after the older boy presented as a bitch. The father was furious. Said he was finding a way to get rid of the bitch as soon as possible. A. thought it best to contact the man. Our studies would benefit if we could buy the boy and try other medications. At least we know the Bitch Pills work. L. will be pleased.”

“June 1995, A. negotiated a good price for the Omega but the bitch and the younger brother escaped as A. was about to seal the deal. We could track both but don’t think it’s worth the risk as they’re now with some FBI agent. We will follow the other brother’s progress though. A. said he never saw a boy who screamed ‘Omega’ that bad.”

“April 1997, Alphanium WORKS! The first test subject just presented, right before they found the chip. He presented much faster than expected and now is a very fine Alpha. We eventually lost track of the boy, but who cares when we now have proof. L. is very pleased. We also got another ‘recruiter’. E. is an old acquaintance of A. and more than ready to get into the business. He’s just the right kind of scumbag for people to trust him and not see the danger they’re getting into.”

“September 2000, Alphanium is a bestseller. Even though L. demands even more money, those simpletons are buying it like candy. Though they like the Omedvil even better. Nothing like humiliating an enemy by turning his son into a bitch. The other bitch drugs work well too. They think we’re selling them suppressants and it’s true, those med suppress their heat, but they increase their hormonal reaction when they finally get off them. They’re thinking it’s mother nature making them submissive and obedient to every Alpha command there is. But it’s all us.”

“July 2006,...”

***

Entering his apartment for the first time in over six months, Sam grimaced as he smelled the stale air. His mail was neatly placed on the coffee table, but everything else was covered in a thick layer of dust. He could faintly smell Dean as he sat down on the plush sofa, but it was so weak; his heart clenched painfully. They hadn’t seen each other in months, hadn’t spoken in months, and being here hurt more than he could have ever anticipated. This was their home, their private place; or it had been before everything had gone down the sewer. Before that case in Iowa, before he’d been promoted, but it was in vain to dwell on those times. They were over and done, never coming back. All he could do was start anew, and try to do it right this time. Having read the report had shocked him to the core. He suddenly remembered that week when his father had been absent and Dean sick as a dog. There had been this strange man, but Sam’d blamed his overactive imagination, along with the fear of losing Dean. He thought the man had been a dream, born from desperation. Turned out he’d been real. Real enough to poison them both, turning them into something they hadn’t been. The mechanics were foreign to him, after all he wasn’t a geneticist, but the outcome was all the same: he’d been an Omega and would have presented as one if not for the man who had given him Alphanium.

Sam remembered those years after they had been rescued. He’d grown like a weed, gained muscles where there hadn’t been any before, getting stronger with each passing day. It also explained why Dean was so strong, so big. He wasn’t a born Omega, he’d been born as an Alpha and would have been a very magnificent one if those pharma fuckers hadn’t taken that from him. They had tested unknown drugs on innocent people just for money.

The report did one good thing though, it set his priorities straight. Sure he wanted and needed to catch those bastards, to end their scheming, destroy their labs and their drugs. But he needed to find Dean more. He wanted his brother, who had broken through every obstacle life had thrown at him, only to be left by the only person he thought would never take him for granted. In the light of that revelation, he finally saw what was important to him, what should be his top priority. And sure, saving people and hunting human traffickers was a good thing, but what was it all worth if he couldn’t share it with his brother?

He would come home to his lonely apartment, nobody to talk to, nobody to share things with. That wasn’t a life, and work, Sam realized, work made him happy, but those moments were few and far between. It was a bad job, seeing so much misery, so many broken people. He wanted, he needed Dean, his brother, his love, his soulmate. It was decided then. He would go to Bobby, would ask, no, demand to know where Dean had gone to, where he was hiding from Sam.

Sighing, he sifted through his mail, though most of it seemed pointless as he was leaving the next morning. Always on the run but never arriving.

He almost didn’t see the postcard, hidden between some leaflets and take-out menus.  
It showed a diner, and how boring of a place it had to be when they were making postcards with pictures of diners. The town was called Safe Haven, the diner ‘Benny’s Slice of H(e)aven’ and he involuntarily snorted at that. It was the kind of joke that would have made Dean laugh. When he turned it, it didn’t say much, just “Population: 2385 + 2” and “Call me, Jody”. It looked like a bad attempt at flirting, but it also made him curious. He had a hunch he would go there very soon. Something puzzled him, though. Why did it say “+2”? Only one way to find out.


	11. Chapter 11

 

Now  
Safe Haven, Minnesota

Sam entered the diner from the postcard and was immediately caught by the rich smell of pie that made his mouth water. After two days on the road, ten hours each, he could use a strong cup of coffee and something to eat. There were only two other people sitting by the counter, one of them obviously the cook. Without hesitation, Sam sat next to them, their strange looks be damned. The other patron, a middle-aged woman, was looking at him fiercely and something about her made him cautious. But it had been a long day and he didn’t think she was secretly a serial killer, so he let it slide.

“Coffee, black, please. And a piece of that pie, it smells delicious.”

The man, who might be Benny, for all Sam knew, nodded before he locked his gaze with the woman, a silent discussion going back and forth between them. Then he smiled, filled the cup to the brim and put a big slice of apple pie on a plate, sliding it over the counter to Sam.  
He nodded his thanks before he took the offered fork and put a piece in his mouth.

The moan that tore from him involuntarily was almost obscene, but Benny only grinned with glee. “That good, huh?” When Sam nodded, he continued. “See, I let the bitch make it. Isn’t any good for anything aside from pie, but that he can do like a pro.”

Sam swallowed, not liking the use of “bitch" in that sentence, and suddenly the nice diner wasn't so nice anymore. He didn't want to start a fight - not yet - so he kept quiet for the moment.

“Anyway," the woman waved her hand impatiently, like some Omega wasn't worth the time talking about. “Why are you closing up this early?”

“Ah, see, Mrs. Chapman was here, you know, she has an newly presented Omega at home herself. Billy was with her and when the bitch’ pup began to cry, she told her boy loud enough for all to hear that this was going to happen to him if he didn’t suppress his weak nature. Bitch began to bawl like his goddamn pup and chased away all the patrons. ‘sides I was gonna go home, spend some time with Alfie. Everything alright, sir?”

Sam stared at them in utter disgust. That was the way they treated their Omegas? Why would Dean even come here? Or stay, for that matter? He couldn't imagine his brother running away only to end up in some bigoted backwater town along the road.

“Well great”, the woman said sharply, her face scrunched in equal distaste. “I have a ‘date’ with him in half an hour. Was supposed to pick him up here. We’re going to the mall.” She made a sound so unladylike Sam wanted to make her shut up. Forcefully.

He threw some money on the counter, not bothering to check if it was enough and left that horrible place. He wasn't even sure they had been talking about Dean, but he couldn’t listen to them anymore. So much hatred and filth spewn together was too much, even for him. He made his way over to the car, still trying to decide where to look for Dean - if he was even here.

***

After the man had left, Jody shuddered for a second, disgusted with herself. That charade hadn’t been easy, neither she nor Benny were assholes, but they had wanted to test the man - Sam, she assumed - to see his reaction. He passed pretty spectacularly. For a moment she’d been afraid he would deck Benny or even hit her. Dean never told them much about his brother - about the Alpha who knocked him up - or why they didn’t talk anymore. They really didn’t know that much about their friend, but it didn’t matter as the situation would now be resolved.

It had been a hard few weeks for Dean, with Christmas coming closer and no family to care for except the pup. Jody had tried to lift his mood, had taken him out on every possible occasion, had doubled her babysitting duties, so he could relax for once, but to no avail. He was miserable and almost wasting away, getting thinner every day even though Benny threw food at him at every opportunity. He was tired, she knew, but as long as Max wasn’t suffering, she couldn’t reach him. He refused every single time she tried to get him to talk, claiming everything was fine, even if it clearly wasn’t. She was afraid he would do something stupid, something unforgivable. Not to Max, that pup was as safe as he could be, Dean was a good father, but maybe to himself. Jody knew, eventually, that he would give up. She could see it in the slump of his shoulders, his pale face reddened by tears, the shaking of his hands when he tried to relax. And she knew Benny was worried too. They’d been talking about the situation when Sam had come in. They communicated silently, agreeing on this kind of scumbag behaviour, but now they knew everything would be fine. Sam seemed to be a good guy.

“Damn, that hurt me more than him. Thank God Dean didn’t hear any of this crap,” Benny said.

Jody nodded in agreement. “What happened with Mrs. Chapman? Did she really make him cry?”

“Yeah. She didn’t want to, I could tell, but it’s been an awful day for him and her words hit the mark right. She just explained to Billy that he should always make sure he trusted his partners, especially if they were Alphas, so he wouldn’t end up in a bad situation like Dean, all alone with a pup and no family on Christmas. She didn’t mean it to be cruel, but he took it very badly. Almost broke down right on the spot. Mrs. Chapman was heartbroken, but the damage was done. Jimmy offered to take him home and I wanted to close up early anyway. Wasn’t lying when I told him I wanted to spend time with Alfie. As awful as it sounds, seeing Dean somehow made him get a grip on his life. He’s doing good, even has a boyfriend. Some Beta from a town over, Mike. Nice guy. We wanted to decorate the house and bake some cookies, although they never will be as good as Dean’s.”

Benny smiled at the memory, having tasted the best Christmas cookies the world had ever seen just a few days prior and was persuading his employee to make more. No luck so far. Dean explained that he needed to be in a certain mood for good cookies. The pie seemed to be unattached to his mood though, as it was still the very best pie Benny had ever eaten. He was always thinking in superlatives when it came to his friend’s baking skills.  
Jody snapped her fingers impatiently in front of his face, pulling the man from his thoughts. He was clearly far away and if he left her waiting because he’d been thinking about food, she would tell him exactly what she thought of daydreaming at work. Benny blushed furiously, aware he was making her wait and that consoled her annoyance.

“I need to go, I’m taking Dean to the mall for Christmas shopping. I actually talked to this Sam-guy on the phone, letting him know Dean was here, so let's see how long it will take him to find us. Though I might have to explain our behaviour. Hope he doesn’t rip my head off before I’m done.” Her eyes twinkled. “I also have a playdate with Max. Want me to tell your favourite pup something?”

Both laughed at that. Max was only a few weeks old but he had his godfather and every other citizen of Safe Haven wrapped around his tiny fingers.

“Just tell him to sleep tight and don’t keep his daddy awake the whole night.”

With that Jody stood and left the diner. She didn’t see Sam again, but she had an inkling he wasn’t that far away. For now she focused on the task at hand, which was taking her neighbor out to distract him from his lingering depression.  
She arrived at her guest house, the newly named ‘Casa Winchester’, and chuckled at the name. Dean always assured her he would look for another apartment, he would move out soon, promise and cross his heart, but truth to be told, she liked him there. Not only could she look out for him, even if he hated the thought more than living in her guest house, but her favourite pup wasn’t far away either. She loved to watch out for Max, the boy was cute with his small dimples and big bluish hazel eyes. He was very calm, didn’t cry much and was content to sleep the time away. He was an angel, and everyone in Safe Haven adored him, even the cold-hearted ones. Mr Crowley had donated a stroller, even if he insisted that his name was left out of everything. People would only think he was a nice guy and then everybody would want him to do something. He was a businessman, not public welfare.

Dean and Max were both well liked by the townspeople, it was such a shame that it wasn’t enough for Dean. Not that Jody would ever hold it against him. She had lost her own family, husband and son, and she knew what that felt like. Knew how desperate you could get, being alone at a time like this, a time for family. Friends could only do so much. Still, she tried to get Dean out of his shell, make him see all the good there still was in his life. Today she wanted him to go shopping and even if he insisted he hated shopping, she had seen the slight sparkle in his eyes when she told him they could buy something nice and festive for Max.

The house was silent, and, as it was small, she knocked to make herself known in case Max was still asleep. A tired-looking Dean opened the door, motioning for her to come in. Max was already strapped to his blue car seat, sputtering like he knew where they were going and was excited as well. Jody chuckled again and could even see a small smile in the Omega’s face, which made her even happier.

“You two ready to go?”

He nodded, taking the red diaper bag he insisted was still manly, even if it had a bright smiling sun on the front. It was the best the second hand shop in the mall had at that time and Dean agreed on buying it without much complaining. He just did it for the three following months, a short period, given he still bitched about that bright yellow jacket he’d been forced to buy when the weather got colder. So far it hadn’t snowed that much, only a few inches and the jacket was enough to keep him warm, but winter in Minnesota could turn bad any given day. She worried about Dean and Max, couldn’t help it. But maybe she could step down a bit, seeing that Sam finally had come around and would soon meet his family.  
As they went to get into the car she looked out for a tall man in a black car (she’d seen a glimpse of it back at the diner), but nobody was around. Maybe the guy wasn’t as smart as Bobby had made him sound. Or maybe he needed some guidance. Who knew?

***

Seeing Dean after such a long time was like leaving the desert, stepping into the Holy Land. Like coming home after a day of dread and fear, of pain and humiliation, into the arms of love. It was like getting out of the rain to dry in the nicest patch of sunlight mother earth could provide. Like… well, Sam didn’t exactly know how to describe it, what to call it, but it was a sight for sore eyes.

Except Dean looked horrible. He was pale and tired, a shadow of his former self. And he was carrying a small pup in a car seat. The moment his brother smiled down at the pup, love shining bright in his otherwise empty face, it hit Sam like a freight train. Everything finally made sense and he cursed himself for being so unbelievably stupid. Even the postcard hadn’t prompted his brain to catch up. It had stated “Population: 2385 + 2” and sure, he had wondered what that meant, but never in a million years would he have guessed that it meant Dean had a child. And shit, guessing by the pup’s age, which could only be a couple of months, give or take a week, he (Was it a boy? He had a blue car seat…) had to have been born around the beginning of November. Which meant, and Sam wasn’t sure he had his facts about Omega pregnancies right, that Dean had to have been in heat by the time they worked the case in Iowa. Shit. That would mean, it would…

Sam’s thoughts stuttered to a halt, a moment where he wasn’t able to function except for breathing. He’d been there when the heat occurred, had been a willing participant in taking the edge off. Which only lead to one solution. That baby was his. And Dean hadn’t told him! Hadn’t hinted at it, no signs at their old apartment, nothing. Fuck! It all made sense. Frighteningly so. The ever shortening phone calls, the radio silence, the beating around the bush to a point where Dean wouldn’t take his calls and stopped calling himself. Bobby trying to placate him, telling him that everything was fine when it clearly hadn’t been for some time now. He huffed, thinking that Bobby wouldn’t receive a Christmas card for the next ten years, and it was so ridiculous that Sam wondered if he had a stroke. Having been hit by such a revelation could do that to a guy.

A father. He was a father, he had a son, and Dean hadn’t told him a single thing. Which was unforgivable, even more so than Bobby’s offense. How could he do that to Sam? To Sam who would have done everything, given everything to help, to support. How many things had he already missed out on? Who had helped Dean with preparing the nursery, helped him set up the bassinet, pick the right color for the walls? Who had been there when he’d been in labor? Clearly not that hypocrite bitch that was smiling at him sweetly as they drove away in her car to God knew where. How could he trust those people with their fake smiles and their bad attitude? Was Dean reeling that much from all the stress? It couldn’t be easy to take care of a pup all by himself. And just like that, Sam felt sorry for his brother. He could only imagine how bad it was for him, being all alone in a world full of bigoted Alphas trying to hurt him. He knew Dean was strong, could take care of himself but it must’ve been very draining. His physical appearance spoke volumes.

It was a roller coaster of feelings, really. Sam couldn’t remember a time when he had been going through his emotions faster than light, his mind running in circles. One moment, it insisted he was mad at Dean for hiding the most important thing in both their lives, then it made a one-eighty, telling him to be forgiving, seeing it was clearly a hardship for his poor brother, only to return to the fact that it wouldn’t have been so bad if he had just said something.

He was so caught up in his mind that he missed them driving away. Now he sat alone in his car on a darkened street like the creepy stalker he clearly was. Seeing Dean and the pup after months of missing his brother, days of searching was mind-blowing but they still hadn’t met. He still had to confront his brother for hiding something that big from him, still had to hug him with all his might, assure him that it was going to be okay.

The town wasn’t that big, he should be able to find them. And hadn’t that woman said they were going to the mall? How many malls could there be?

Turned out he was right. There was just one mall, barely worth the name, and the car was easy enough to find. Finding them was way more complicated, but a puff of air finally helped him. He hadn’t expected to sniff them out, but then he caught a very familiar scent - his own. Of course, he’d never been here, and he was new to the whole baby thing, but even he knew that pups smelled like their parents for the first few months before they developed their own scent. Through the haze of the many visitors, he could make out his very own, easy to follow. He finally found the woman and Dean at the toy store. They were looking for something small and colorful - a set of plastic keys had caught their attention.

Sam wanted to go over there and do one of two things: hug his brother or punch him. Though he wasn’t sure if he should punch the father of his son right in front of said son. And how long did it take to recover from giving birth? Something held him back, though. He wanted to see them, wanted to see how the woman was acting when she was around Dean. Would she let him feel her hostility, or would she fake caring for him? Was it all just a big act? He closed in on them, hiding behind a shelf, taking one of the stuffed animals as a shield. He didn’t feel bad listening in on their conversation, not at all.

“He will like them, I’m sure. Owen loved his keys and screamed bloody murder when I took them away. I guess his set is somewhere in the attic, but we should buy new ones for Max. Whaddaya think?”

“Mh? Uh, sorry, I wasn’t listening. Those keys? If you’re sure Max will like them, we can buy them. Just, he will need a few more weeks before he can play with them, right? He’s not old enough yet.”

“Oh I know, but Christmas is in a few days. He’s not even nearly old enough to understand any of it, but I thought it would be nice to buy him something small. You can jiggle them in front of him, make him follow the motion. It will be good training. I heard his uncle Benny has something equally special for Christmas.”

The woman winked at him and for a moment, he couldn’t find any falsehood. She seemed to genuinely care for his son, even for Dean. She was squeezing his shoulder reassuringly, telling him it was a good present over and over again. She explained the practical use, told him that Max would love it, Dean shouldn’t worry.

Dean just nodded without lifting his eyes, the keys dangling from his fingers.

“Hey, Dean, it’s going to be okay. I have the feeling Santa will give you the perfect present, just you wait and see.”

Dean snorted, a bitter sound of defeat. “And how would Santa know what I’m wishing for? Or better, how will Santa pull that off? Seeing as my wish is some thousand miles away, living his own life.”

His breath hitched and Sam was torn between listening in on their conversation and going over there, making all the pain he heard and saw go away.

“You know, the only thing I took when I left was his picture. I wanted to give Max something to remember his other daddy by, as meeting him wouldn’t be an option.”

“What happened to the picture?”

“Those Alphas took it with everything else.”

There was hatred in that statement and Sam bristled at the tone. What was Dean talking about? But the woman only nodded in understanding, like she knew everything there was to know about it. It irked Sam that she knew what was going on in his brother’s life while he was left out. It was so stupid, Dean was stupid, and Sam as well.

Again he was so lost in his thoughts that he missed them leaving the store, keys packed away in a ratty red diaper bag. Sam looked at the stuffed animal in his hands. It was a moose with prominent antlers and a somewhat stupid smile. As he was already there, he could buy that grinning abomination and give it to his son when he finally met him. Dean wanted Max to have something to remember his other daddy? Well, Sam’s nickname in college had been Moose.

Getting back to the small house wasn’t that easy. It was dark, and it had begun to snow softly, smoothing the cracks in the sidewalks, covering everything with a layer of innocence. Sam knew that Dean loved snow, but doubted he would enjoy it very much considering the pain he was in. Looking at him interact with the woman made it clear he was struggling. His brave, strong brother was having a hard time, was maybe even suffering from depression. He looked like hell, everything was possible. There were so many untold stories, about how it all ended between them before it had even begun. About Dean’s escape from Virginia, about some Alphas (he knew there was a story behind that short mention), about the pregnancy and about Max.

Sam got out of the Impala, had finally gathered enough courage to actually face his brother and everything that would come after. He was, however, stopped by the woman, standing right in his way, her stance alert, but she didn’t look hostile.

“Hello, Sam.”

And suddenly he knew that voice, he had talked to her on the phone, asking about Dean. Her name was Jody.

“Let’s go for a walk, shall we?”

He nodded, felt that any protest wouldn’t do him any good. When she wasn’t sneering about Omegas, she seemed like a nice lady, one of the motherly kind. She raised an eyebrow, clearly waiting for something and it took Sam a moment to catch on and he offered her his arm. She held on, her grip strong, but not uncomfortable, guiding him down the street. The snow was still falling and the wind had picked up. It wasn’t the right weather to be outside at all, but her eyes were serious and he knew she wouldn’t let him go.

“I guess you already got the big news, if you didn’t already know by my little postcard. He never outright told me you’re the father, maybe because he was afraid I would judge him, considering you are his brother, but really, we all know it doesn’t affect the pups, and I think people should be with the ones that make them happy. Which Dean is not, I think you saw that. He misses you like a limb. He’s depressed, and even Max can’t change that. I know he’s trying to get better, but he can’t, not unless he has you. What I need to know is if you’re willing to stay. God knows if you leave him again it would destroy him. So, what’s it gonna be?” She raised her eyebrow at that, the perfect picture of a mother waiting for her stubborn child to answer, daring him to do it wrong.

He got it, he really did. She didn’t know him, didn’t know he was here because he wanted to spend the rest of his life with his family, even if they were short of a few people. He could see the love in her eyes, love for his brother and his son and maybe even the desire to love Sam as well.

“Back in the diner, that was a test, wasn’t it?”

“Yes. I can assure you we all love and treasure our Omegas as the people they are. We are a small community, so we don’t have much of them, but they are equal in every department. Benny is Max’ godfather, by the way. He knew I was goading you, and I think he will be over soon to check you out. He adores him, everyone does. Dean as well.”

They finally reached the house again. Light was illuminating the pristinely covered hedges and it could have been calming, romantic even, if Sam’s nerves hadn’t picked up with every step further towards the door. He was nervous; after all, he didn’t know the real reason why Dean had left him in the first place. Maybe it had never been about the pup, but all about how much Dean hated Sam’s guts. Maybe he regretted everything that had occurred during the heat, maybe he had misread the shy smiles and small touches that spoke of love.  
“Stop thinking so loud. Everything will be fine. You might have guessed that this is actually my house. I’m living in the bigger one over there, so if you need anything, just call me or come get me. Maybe I can take Max tomorrow for a while, let you reconnect with each other.” She winked at him and he felt himself blush.

Then he was left alone, standing in front of the door that kept his whole life separated from him and he couldn’t open it. So many what-ifs, so many uncertainties.

It took him a long time to finally ring the bell.


	12. Chapter 12

 

Now,  
Safe Haven, Minnesota

Max was a very quiet baby, except for the times Dean put him to bed. Especially in the evenings, as if he knew the day was over and protested the fact. He would scream bloody murder for close to an hour before he finally settled and slept his four to six hours before his small belly demanded more food. This hour was probably the hardest for Dean. He couldn’t stand his son crying, but he wouldn’t calm down, no matter what he did. No amount of singing, cuddling or plainly walking him around the small house, rocking his bassinet and telling him stories helped. Nothing worked. He just kept crying before a switch was flipped and he was asleep.

Dean was beat, the day had been extremely hard for him. The depression was wearing him down, weakening his nerves to a point where he wanted to snap at everyone, even his son, where he wanted to just end it all. He needed therapy, he knew that, but couldn’t afford it. He didn’t have the time nor the money, and the only therapist nearby was three towns over. It was a small town, after all. Simply put, he was screwed, and didn’t know how long he could keep going. Money was tight, he was all alone (friends just couldn’t replace what he was missing, couldn’t give Max a second father) and the visit of that OPS worker loomed over his head like the sword of Damocles.

He felt stretched thin, like a rubber band about to snap into two, and he could see it clearly, but he couldn’t actually stop it. He needed something to make it all better, something to take all the pain and darkness away. Goddammit, he needed Sam!

Jody had told him to make a wish for Christmas and maybe Santa would bring him his present, but it was ridiculous. Santa wasn’t real, and wishes didn’t come true all of a sudden. They started this whole Christmas crap for Max’ Max’s sake anyway, even if the pup couldn’t understand any of it. According to Jody, they did it to get used to the thought and not ruin Christmas and Santa for Max when he was finally old enough. Truth was, she wanted to raise his mood, make him remember the ghost of Christmas past, but it couldn’t be helped.  
He sank down on the sofa, too tired to even contemplate making dinner. He wanted to sleep, like, forever, but there was just so much to do. He needed to finish some forms for the OPS, do laundry, and he could always dust the shelves. He just couldn’t make himself do it. He was half asleep, only kept awake by the guilt of another evening spent doing nothing, when the doorbell rang.

He heaved himself up, cursing whoever it was. Probably Jody, trying to cheer him up - again. As if he hadn’t listened to enough of her stories. She could take those and stuff them up her… Dean opened the door and froze.

It wasn’t Jody, it was Sam. And Dean’s brain shut down momentarily. His brother was a sight for sore eyes, looking as good as ever. Tall, strong, perfect. He couldn’t be here. Because if Sam was here, that would mean that he knew, and there was no way he would ever forgive Dean for hiding something that big from him. Hindsight was twenty-twenty. How could he ever have thought he could pull that stunt off? That Sam wouldn’t find out eventually? Oh God. He had ruined it all, every chance at happiness for both him and Max, and Sam would be so angry, would be so mad and Dean didn’t know what he would do. Maybe Sam would take Max away because Dean was a bad father, had proven to be by hiding his son from his father. Sam couldn’t do that to him but then again, he could, because he was an Alpha, and Dean was just an Omega and he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think, white spots danced around as his vision dimmed and he was falling faster into the clutches of darkness.

And then Sam was there, talking softly to him.

“It’s alright, just breathe with me. In and out, that’s good, in and out. Don’t think, just breathe. Everything’s gonna be alright, Dean. In and out.”

Sam’s huge palms were holding him tight to his chest and Dean could feel the strong heartbeat vibrating against his back, could feel the soft huffs of Sam’s breath on his neck. Oh fuck, he’d just had a panic attack. Right in front of Sam, who now thought he was weak and unfit to raise a child. Oh shit, and it started again.

“Jesus, Dean, calm down! Everything’s alright, I swear. I’m not mad, you’ve you’ve got nothing to fear. Just breathe.” He was talking again in this soothing voice, that Dean was tempted to believe him. Slowly his breathing improved, his heartbeat slowed and he just felt tired. The panic attack had drained him of all leftover energy. He just wanted to sleep, but knew he couldn’t, not when Sam was finally here, most likely demanding answers Dean wasn’t sure he could give. This whole situation was fucked up and it was his fault. But he’d made his bed and now he was gonna lie in it.

Minutes passed without a word, but instead of building tension Dean felt better than he had in months. Yes, he was tired, and, yes, there would be hell to pay for the crap he’d done, but he wasn’t alone anymore. Sam was here.

“You know we have to talk about this, right?” His brother sounded just as tired as Dean felt and he finally dared to look him in the eyes. Despite how good looking he was, he could see dark circles under Sam’s eyes. “But not now. It took me two days to get here, I’ve driven like twenty hours only stopping for gas and just had my share of bad gas station coffee. So I suggest we eat and then go to bed. You look beat, Dean, so why don’t you take it easy and I'll see what’s in the fridge?”

“Oh, uh, I don’t think there’s much…” If he remembered right, it should contain half a jar of jam and some slices of bread. He wasn’t much for eating these days, but how would he explain that to Sam without looking like he couldn’t take care of a single thing?

A loud knock interrupted the embarrassing topic. Sam raised an eyebrow but went over to open the door. Jody was there with a basket in her hand, winking as she thrust it in his hands, immediately turning and walking away. He wanted to call after her, but let it go in favor of closing the door. It had gotten significantly colder.

“Jody, right?”, Dean asked, seeing it was her favourite food basket. She was a good soul, always taking care of others, especially him and Max. She certainly knew he hadn’t any real food in the house. Sam only nodded, setting the basket on the coffee table. Dean went over to the kitchen, rummaging through cupboards for plates and silverware, taking it all over to Sam, who’d begun to take the food out. It was too much of everything, definitely more food than he’d seen in weeks and definitely food Jody would never voluntarily cook. It did look like Benny’s creation, a homemade casserole with southern influence. Damn, news traveled fast in these small towns.

They ate in silence, occasionally broken by a deep moan from Sam at the taste that was surely phantastic, but Dean couldn’t eat much, less enjoy it. He was moving the food around the plate, so nervous it made him nauseous. His hands were shaking and eventually he had to put the plate down or he would spill everything. Both literally and figuratively.

“It’s alright, Dean, really. Look, I kinda understand why you did what you did, and even if I don’t like it, I can live with your decision. I just want to eat, meet Max and go to bed. No need to worry. I will be here in the morning, and we can talk things out.”

Dean nodded in understanding, still unsure about everything. Sam wanted to meet Max and then go to bed. At least that he could do without screwing up. Taking the empty plate from his brother and putting it on the kitchen counter, he waved him over to the small nursery, the only separate room. It had been his former bed room, but it was more important for Max to have his own space.The door was slightly ajar but Max was deeply asleep, always a good sleeper since he came into the world. The light shining in from the living room was just enough to illuminate his features and the small boy sighed in his sleep, snuggling closer to his stuffed elephant. Dean studied Sam while he was looking at his son for the first time and it took his breath away. He saw the deep love shining in the familiar hazel eyes, saw all the devotion. Tears sprang to his eyes, joy mixed with pain and he turned away, leaving the two of them alone to prepare the bed.

The sofa was convertible and he wondered how they would sleep. It was almost too short for Sam, but he wouldn’t let his brother sleep on the floor. It would fit both of them, but Dean wasn’t sure if they should share, if Sam even wanted to share. When they had been kids, sharing had never been a problem. Even when they both had their own room, after they’d been rescued by Bobby, they liked to share. It was after Sam had presented that Dean couldn’t trust himself with his brother anymore. There had been too much attraction between them to sleep peacefully next to each other. Secretly, Dean always missed the closeness. He’d never felt that with another person, always too afraid of getting hurt to bond with anyone other than Sam. Before he’d presented, he’d been good with people, but years of suppression and hate had taken that from him.

Dean got the bedding out of the small linen closet and some additional pillows and blankets though Sam would probably only use a thin sheet. That man was like a furnace, always had been. After depositing everything on the sofa, uncertainty took hold of Dean once again. Sam was still in Max’ room, hadn’t made a sound and he didn’t know what to do. Should he tell his brother everything was ready or leave him to have this moment with his son? Should he join them, make this a family moment?

Would he even be welcome? His musing was disturbed by two strong arms that were wrapped around him from behind. Warmth surrounded Dean like a cocoon and he sighed as he let himself enjoy it for a moment.

“You’re thinking too loud, it’s a miracle Max didn’t wake up. Let’s go to bed, I’m exhausted.” The arms vanished as Sam flopped down on the sofa, yawning and stretching his long limbs, before he settled on the left side of the sofa bed. He watched as Dean went to turn off the lights, leaving on the small night light next to Max’s door. It was bathing the living room in a soft warm bluish light, not strong enough to disturb them in their sleep, but strong enough to light the way. “C’mere.”

Dean sank down into the cushions, afraid to move closer but desperately wanting to do so. If he could just touch Sam, maybe his brain could finally be convinced that this wasn’t some kind of fucked up dream, that this was real and they stood a chance of making things right. He was stiff like a board, waiting, anticipating, but it still took Dean by surprise as Sam sighed in exasperation and pulled him against his broad chest. He didn’t know what to say, how to move or behave, when soft lips pressed against his neck, right under his ear, one of his very sensitive spots and made him shudder. Then he was turned, manhandled, really and that shouldn’t be so exciting, and then were soft lips pressed against his own, questioning, begging. He kissed back, praying this wasn’t a one time thing, that this meant they would stay together. The kiss ended shortly after it had begun and Dean couldn’t suppress a dissappointed moan.

“Been wanting to do that for a very long time, Dean. You know, you’re the smartest guy I know, but damn, you’ve been so stupid. Why didn’t you tell me? No, wait, I know why, because you’re always like that. Protecting me, not because you think it’s the right thing, but because you think I’m more worthy of being protected than you are. That I count more than you do. Truth is, as much as I love working for the FBI, it all lost its meaning because I couldn’t share it with you. All those bad guys we hunt, it doesn’t satisfy me if you aren’t by my side to share the success. Maybe I can do this without you, but I don’t want to.” Sam sighed contently, which was odd in Dean’s eyes, and embraced him closely.

Dean wanted to protest, to point out the things that were wrong in Sam’s statement, but lost his train of thought the moment soft regular puffs of breath told him that his brother was asleep. Well, they could still argue in the morning. He looked over at the illuminated digital clock on the bookshelf. Max would be up in about three hours to get his midnight feeding, so he should be sleeping as well.

Turned out it wasn’t as hard to sleep unlike all the other times Dean had tried and failed.

***

Waking up in the middle of the night wasn’t what Sam would call a good thing, tired as he was from driving and the exhausting emotions he was experiencing since coming here. Especially as he woke up with empty arms and a cold bedside. Dean was nowhere around, and Sam was confused, his mind unhelpfully supplying various reasons as to why his brother was running away again. It didn’t last long, though, as he heard the soft hum of some rock song from the other room and realized it had to be feeding time.

He slowly got up, his joints protesting the limited space the sofa had to offer, and walked over to the door. Dean was sitting in a ratty rocking chair, gently holding Max in his arms while giving him his bottle. The little pup was sucking enthusiastically, making small noises that made Sam grin like a madman. It was a beautiful moment, and Sam wanted it to last forever. He could see how much Dean cared for the little one, could feel the bond between them and knew instantly that Max was the most important person in Dean’s life and would always be. And he realized, he was okay with it, because he felt the same way. It was a miracle, their little son, but he was finally here to see it with his own eyes. He slowly backed away, not wanting to intrude, and got back into bed. He fell asleep with a soft smile on his face.

The second time he woke up it was to the distressed whimpers of his son. Seeing that Dean was still asleep, dark circles attesting to how tired he was, Sam quickly got up and padded over to the other room. Big eyes were overflowing with tears and Sam, not yet accustomed to the different cries babies made to get attention, complied easily. He scooped the little one up in his strong arms, careful to support his head. The cries stopped instantly and his son curiously looked around, sniffing the air. It made Sam smile and he hardly suppressed his awe at the adorable display.

Seemingly satisfied, Max snuggled closer into the crook of his father’s arms, having already forgotten why he was crying, content to sleep again. Which left Sam wondering what to do now. With both of his family members asleep, he hadn’t that many options. He decided to put his son back into his bassinet, which turned out to be impossible. As soon as he lowered his arms, Max began to sniffle again, his tiny mouth twisted in displeasure. Great. He didn’t want to make the pup cry, so he couldn’t lay him down. Searching for something, anything, to do, his gaze fell on the rocking chair. Well, it was better than standing the whole time. Though it looked old and ratty, it was surprisingly comfortable and he slowly rocked back and forth, lost in his own thoughts, the baby a comfortable warm weight in his arms. He didn’t know how long he’d sat there when a voice pulled him back to reality.

“I can see he has you wrapped around his finger already and you’re here for what? Twelve hours?” Dean chuckled, a sound Sam had missed in all their time apart. He chuckled with him, drinking in the relaxed shoulders and the twinkle in his brother’s eyes.

“I never stood a chance. You know I’m a sucker for pups.”

“Yeah. Actually he’s the best baby you can imagine. He rarely cries, only bedtime is really hard with him. It takes about an hour before he stops crying. Anyway, it’s time for his bottle. You wanna feed him?”

“Yes!” Sam exclaimed, making not only Dean jump with the sudden volume but also Max. He opened one eye, looking up at his father with an indignant expression and they both laughed again.

Feeding his son for the first time was amazing - changing his diapers maybe not so. Dean laughed the whole time at his clumsiness, giving more or less good advice. Max didn’t seem to care one way or the other. After all the excitement, he was fast asleep within a few minutes.

They had leftovers for breakfast and soon it was time to have the talk. Sam knew what Dean was going to say. Could practically have the talk all by himself and he was already tired of it. He could understand Dean’s reasons and knew he would probably do it all the same if there ever was a similar situation. Which meant that Sam had to make it clear he wouldn’t accept that. That they were a family, and family stuck together.

“Listen, Dean. I understand why you did this, or let’s just say I understand as much as I’m ever gonna will, because there is still a part of me that doesn’t and will never get it. It happened, and sure, I’m not happy how things went down, but it’s over and done. I am very willing to forget everything if you promise me one thing: no hiding anymore. No running, no secrets. You promise me that you will talk to me if something happens. No more radio silence. You’re not alone anymore. You and Max are my family and I love you both. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and, you know, I could go for more kids. Just saying!”

They both blushed furiously. They never had talked about this thing between them, the kiss last night was the first time they had ever done this with both their heads on straight.

“I mean it. I’m gonna quit my job, find something else I can do. But I will do it with you and Max by my side. Now, come here, I wanna hug you.”

It was a bit awkward at first, the silent tension radiating from Dean making it difficult to get a good grip, but as soon as Sam had his arms around him, he melted into the hug.

“I’m so sorry, Sammy, so sorry. I don’t know what I was thinking, really. I was just so alone after you went to Atlanta and then the guys at the Bureau found out and Bobby literally exploded right in my face.”

“He what?”

“It was nothing, really.”

“No, Dean, tell me. What happened with Bobby.”

“It doesn’t matter, believe me.” The tension was back, stronger than before and Sam softly pushed his brother back to see his face. There was a small scar on his cheek, one that hadn’t been there before. He touched it with his thumb, stroking the fine line in a soothing motion.

“He did that?”

The nod was barely noticeable, but it was there.

“He was so furious, afraid I would ruin everything for you. He told me to come here. He knows Jody, but I can’t imagine from where. Haven’t spoken to him since then and I don’t know if I want to.”

“Wait, wait, wait. He told you to get lost? And he wouldn’t tell my why you didn’t answer the phone or why you transferred your share of the apartment to me. That bastard!”

“Shhh, Max is asleep!”

Sam hadn’t even noticed his voice getting louder and louder while he got more agitated. He couldn’t believe it. It had been bad that Bobby hadn’t told him a single thing about Dean’s whereabouts, but he would’ve never guessed the man was capable of so much scheming.

“Shit, sorry. I just can’t believe it. He’s our father, and I thought after everything John has done to us, he was the one we could trust. Well, you never really know people, I think. Maybe we should forget about it, just for a while. Christmas is a few days away, we’re finally together and I wanna know everything about Max and you. Tell me what the pregnancy was like, how you both live and what you do, tell me about the town, about-”

“Woah, slow down Cowboy. If I have to answer every question, we’re gonna need way more coffee and food. Let's put away the bedding and clean up the living room, then we can talk.”

Sam nodded, going to work without hesitation.

***

The disadvantage of being old and wise surely was seeing reason. Knowing where you went wrong, and how that affected your whole life.

Sitting in his house, a few days short of Christmas, Bobby just began to comprehend what he had done. Sipping way too much whisky and not the good kind, but the cheap crap, he felt the weight of his decisions resting heavy on his soul. Truth to be told: he had lost everything. All for a job he realized he hated. Without his sons at the Bureau, success had a stale taste to it. With whom could he share the newest series of arrests, finally getting closer to El Lupo and his acquaintances? The Bureau would reward someone who looked good in the news, not those who had done all the work. Like Sam and Dean. It was thanks to their dedication that they were so close.

And Bobby had chased both of them away, out of his life, good riddance and never to be seen again. God, it hurt so much. And that wasn’t the alcohol talking. He missed Dean’s smartass comments, he missed talking to Sam about everything and nothing, sharing a beer and pizza, laughing at the brothers’ antics. Only, he realized, that hadn’t happened in years. Another thing that was solely his fault. He had pushed both if them away because of his stupid pride. He was embarrassed to have an Omega for a son, regardless how much said Omega achieved.

Hell, he outright refused to talk about him. Jody hadn’t even known Dean was still in the picture, and had been surprised that Bobby had stopped talking about him out of resentment and shame. The only thing to be ashamed of was his attitude. Even Jody knew he was a bastard, had even hung up on him when he tried to call her. He’d received an angry text, telling him in no uncertain words where he could stick this kind of behaviour, and if he wanted to know how his surrogate son was doing, he could damn well get into the car and see for himself. There was a reason why he loved that woman.

All his musing aside, he needed to work things out. First with himself, then with his boys. He didn’t have any illusions, he knew there would be hell to pay and it would take a very long time before they would forgive him, if ever. But to finally see his grandson was worth the trouble, he knew that. He just wanted to finish this case, catch the bastard who’d hurt his boys. Who had turned one into an Omega and one into an Alpha without thinking twice what that would mean for them. It was all part of some twisted experiment with the boys as the victims, just because they had been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

He would finish off those assholes who thought they could play God, who worked against nature. The consequences of the crime were dire. They had to warn people about dubious medications, had to inform them about the exact amount of abuse those pharma companies were committing against everyone, but nobody had any idea how they would do so. Should they publish lists with names, risk people being targeted by angry mobs? Would society finally come to their senses and see that equality was good, that everyone could be affected? Would those Alphas that only presented as such because of Alphanium still be treated like Alphas?

But it wasn’t on Bobby to figure those things out. His task was to catch El Lupo, reveal his evil doings, and make things up to his sons.

His phone rang, a shrill sound in the loneliness of his house.

“Singer?”

“Chief, we have located El Lupo. This time for real. He isn’t aware we’re coming. We have permission to start the jet as soon as you get here.”

Wasn’t that a sweet Christmas present?


	13. Chapter 13

 

Now  
Lawrence, Kansas

The door burst open, and men were rushing into the room. El Lupo watched them without compassion, having known the day had finally come. Despite what those FBI agents thought, he had wanted to be caught, he was tired of running. He was too old for this shit, had been for a few years. It had been a picture of one small pup that made the decision for him. Strange, since he didn’t particularly care for any other pups, didn’t care for the pups’ parents at all. It would appear that seeing his grandson did strange things to a man.

It it wasn’t just the pup. Since Bradbury had ran away to betray the organisation, nothing went down as planned. He’d wanted to collect his wayward Omega son, even more valuable to their cause now that he had given birth only to realize the tracking chip had stopped working and the organization had cut of his money supply, backstabbing him like he was some bitch from the streets. His quest to retrieve one wayward Omega was over since they had enough test subjects in their facilities and no need to focus on one single insignificant bitch.

John Winchester, better known as El Lupo for the past decade, calmly raised his hands, waiting for Bobby Singer to finally make an appearance. He wanted to see the surprise on his face. Bobby might have thought he was a bad father, but he would never have guessed what John did after Bobby had taken away his sons.

And there he was, his old friend, savior of poor boys and Omegas in distress, in the flesh. John smirked at the running commentary in his head.

“YOU?!”

Damn, it was even better than expected. Singer looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

“The one and only, Singer. Taking good care of my boys? Oh wait, they both hate you and ran away. Told you not to trust that damn Omega.” He slowly lifted his hands and some FBI guy waved a rifle at him, indignantly raising an eyebrow. The others were causing havoc in his temporary office, ripping open drawers and cabinets, destroying the meticulous order he liked to maintain. Meanwhile Singer still stared at him, not saying a word, as if he was still stuck on seeing him.

Someone bellowed “All clear!” and a petite redhead was rushing to his side, instantly taking reign over the keyboards, pushing him away with the thrust of her hip. It was Charlie Bradbury, his wayward employee. He should have known. She didn’t even deign to look at him, just typed away on the keyboard, probably saving files he didn’t even know existed. She was good like that. A shame the FBI had her now. Still, John couldn’t care less.

Singer finally seemed to have caught up with the situation. He was making his way over to him, avoiding the agents busy going through papers, before he finally stood in front of John, taking a deep breath - and punching him in the face. Hard. Twice. His nose broke with the second punch and he was unwillingly impressed at how strong the other man still was.

“How could you do that, John? To your own sons? To all those people? How? I can’t possibly understand how a father could do this to his son.”

He could explain it, but he figured Singer wouldn’t understand. Truth was, years spent in this business had made him quite indifferent. The only important thing was money, more and more money. When he first started, John had felt guilty. Maybe even contemplated apologizing to his sons, take them back, be a family again. But green quickly had become so much more important. The things you could do with money were amazing. Surely more amazing than two sons he hadn’t even wanted in the first place, only born because his wife had been too reckless to use protection. No, Singer definitely wouldn’t understand, not that it mattered.

Even if he was going to jail - which he wasn’t; L. said he made sure of that - there were so many other people involved. He was just the last link of a chain that wound its way up to the highest positions in the government. He didn’t matter one bit to any of those bigwigs, and he didn’t care. There was a beach house on Bora Bora with his name on it, and he had every intention of getting there as soon as possible.

Two agents stepped up to him, handcuffs in their hands. They attached a pair to each of his wrists, connecting the other end to themselves to prevent him from running.

“Hey, Singer, say hello to my grandson, would you? Nice seeing you again! Wouldn’t count on this crap keeping me locked down, though.” He winked at the perplexed man before he was led away by the others.

***

Christmas had never been special those past years when they’d worked for the FBI, but this year Sam had promised to make it good. Dean was sceptical, and insisted that Sam shouldn’t spend so much money, but he wouldn’t hear any of it. First thing Monday morning, he went out to get a tree. With a little (okay, a lot) of help from Jody, he settled on a medium sized pine tree and got it back to the house. Dean had been out, working his last shift at the diner before it closed for the holidays, so he had all the time in the world to set it up and decorate it.

The next step had been to buy presents. Again, Dean had insisted on keeping a low profile, but it had been years since Sam had time to go on an extended shopping spree. He’d come back loaded with bags and boxes and hidden them safely in Jody’s house for the time being. That woman was amazing. She had not only helped him with deciding what to buy for Max, but had given him precious tips on handling Dean. His brother was deeply depressed and needed all the help he could get, short of therapy. Decorating the house nicely seemed like a vain effort, but once Dean had gotten home, Sam saw the sparkle in his eyes, the happiness taking over his tired features, his eyes crinkling in joy.

Today was Christmas Eve, and they were taking things slow. They took Max out for a walk, but it was very cold and the snow was piled higher with each passing day. Once inside, Sam convinced Dean to make his infamous eggnog, using Grandma Singer’s very own special recipe, and they invited Jody over to share some cookies. Even Max had been in a good mood, falling asleep without his usual tantrum.

They sat in comfortable silence next to each other on the bed they shared since Sam had come to Safe Haven. Dean was resting against Sam’s side, the still half-full cup of eggnog long forgotten on the coffee table, staring at the tree. His face was illuminated by the colorful lights but his eyes were sparkling in their very own color, intense like jade, and Sam’s stomach fluttered. He was falling in love with Dean all over again, but didn’t know how to approach him. The past several days had made it absolutely clear that he couldn’t imagine a life without Dean and Max, his feelings getting stronger every day. But something held him back.

What if Dean didn’t reciprocate his feelings? What if he regretted the heat that led to all of this? Sam didn’t want to lose either of them, but he was pretty sure a wrong word, a misjudged gesture could destroy their fragile relationship for good. Dean wouldn’t run, but things would get awkward.

There was a hand running along his arm, searching for his own, their fingers finally entwined and before he knew what had happened, Dean was kissing him like his life depended on it. He could feel the desperation behind the action and that was just wrong. There was no place for bad feelings when it was clearly something they both wanted.

It took a good portion of his willpower to make Dean stop and the hurt he saw in those evergreen eyes was enough to make a quick decision. He pulled Dean in his lap, embracing him, practically preventing him from getting away and started to kiss him. Dean went instantly still, all squirming forgotten and it took him a moment before he finally kissed back. It made Sam’s heart leap, his knees go weak, his brain short-circuiting. The lips against his were soft and pliant and even though it was a chaste kiss, it ignited a fire in his belly, made him want and want and want.

After an eternity of soft kissing and light touches, they finally broke apart, breathing heavily. It was Dean who found his voice again and his words were everything Sam had ever hoped for.

“I want you, Sam. Been wanting you since you presented as an Alpha, all tall and strong and perfect. That night in Iowa, that was the best night of my life. Tell me if you feel the same?”

“God, yes!” Was all he got out before they met in another kiss, this time heated and desperately wanting. His lips parted automatically as Dean’s tongue begged for permission to advance further. It was wet and messy and perfect and before he knew it he was on his back, Dean on top of him, clawing at his shirt, nearly ripping the buttons open in his hurry.

There was a sweet smell in the air, freesias mixed with the spicy smell of lust and Sam growled, the primal sound of a pleased Alpha. This time, although there was still urgency in their movements, there wasn’t the smothering need of a heat. They were both aware of what they were doing, both aware of their feelings for each other. Every movement was deliberate, not driven by hormones neither could control.

Soon they were both naked and Sam got to explore what was his for the first time. Though he had seen his brother a thousand times before, it was the first time he was actually allowed to look. To count the freckles dusting Dean’s shoulders and chest, despite his brother’s refusal to acknowledge them. To admire the firm pecs and narrow hips, that last bit of softness cause by the pregnancy. He was gorgeous and Sam told him so, eliciting a deep blush and an embarrassed stutter that he shut up with another kiss. He would have enough time to make Dean see that he was still beautiful, at least to Sam.

They were taking things slow, savouring the moment and it felt like hours before Sam finally reached the already slick entrance, quivering in anticipation. He used two fingers to stretch Dean, driving him crazy with his slow and deliberate movements, teasing his prostate as much as his cock when he dipped down to lick the precome from the angry red head. The only sounds his brother was still capable of making were choked out moans and broken pleas of “Sam” and “please” and “Oh God”. It wasn’t long before Sam’s already thin patience ran out, nearly coming right on the spot when Dean reached for his cock, squeezing and stroking him in time with Sam’s fingers thrusting in and out of his body.

Sam took a deep breath, removed his fingers gently, lined himself up at the slick entrance and pushed in with a slow but steady motion, shallowly going back and forth to make it easier. They both moaned loudly, an obscene sound compared to their stereotypical surroundings. Dean’s legs wound themselves around Sam’s waist, pulling him closer and Sam couldn’t wait any longer, he needed to move. They found an almost lazy rhythm, trying to draw things out though Sam knew he wouldn’t last long. Being connected to his brother in such an intimate way was his idea of heaven, a place he never wanted to leave if he didn’t have to. However, soon their moments grew desperate, faster, harder. He felt Dean’s muscles flutter, fingers scratching his back, lips latching onto his neck to give him a huge hickey and it was more than Sam could take. He barely got his hand on Dean’s cock when his brother came with a silent scream, painting both their stomachs with come. The contraction of his inner muscles drove Sam over the edge as well, his knot swelling rapidly, keeping him connected as he flooded Dean’s channel. Collapsing to the side he rode the waves of pleasure, his knot stimulated just right. He had never felt this satisfied, something this amazing and it was all because he finally was home.

“I love you.” It was just a soft whisper, barely there, but the answer was enough for the both of them.

“I love you too.”

***

Max gave them the best present young parents could wish for: he let them sleep in. Usually he got up at six, but today he had mercy, waking them around eight. Sam took care of him, eventually learning the ropes of being a father. He was almost a pro at changing diapers and feeding his son, loving that Max had bonded quickly with him. Though Dean claimed the pup was all Sam, he could see many features of his brother too. The strong jut of his chin, the small freckles on his nose, the bow of his lips. Max’ eyes were more like Sam’s, slightly slanted and an intriguing mix of blue, brown and green, but given the right angle and good light, they were a rich green that reminded him of one particular gemstone.

The mood in the house had improved. Depression couldn't be magically cured, but it warmed Sam’s heart to see Dean smile more, talking more, even cracking a joke or two, all at Sam’s expense like a good brother would do.

They had a rich breakfast, baked Christmas cookies (even more infamous than the eggnog) and watched the traditional football game before it was time to open the presents.

True to Dean’s request Sam hadn’t spent that much money on the presents, but had invested some time to find just the right one.

Max got the set of keys Sam had seen at the toy store. Their son was perking up his ears when he heard them jiggling softly in Dean’s hand, following their movement with his eyes, laughing occasionally at something only he knew. They were spending about half an hour playing, passing the keys between them, making Max look this way and that until he was tired and yawned adorably. Dean put him down in his bassinet before returning to give Sam his present. It was a book of some sorts and his eyes suspiciously got wet when he saw it was a photo album. On the first page was a sonogram and small text, explaining that it was “Max’ first picture at twenty weeks.” He hadn’t realized he was crying until Dean gave him a Kleenex.

“Since you weren’t here I wanted to share those moments with you. It’s not as good as actually being here, but it’s the best thing I could do.” Dean sounded unsure, uncertain if he had chosen the right present, but Sam quickly assured him it was the best gift he’d ever gotten. There were many pictures of Dean, a few sonograms with more details. One page was titled “It’s a BOY!” showing Dean holding up a sonogram for all the diner patrons to see. The people in the picture were clapping and smiling, proving unlike anything else that this town indeed was different and treated everyone the same.

He pulled Dean close for a heartfelt hug, murmuring “Thank you, thank you” the whole time. They were still cuddling when Sam finally had a grip on his emotions. It was time for his presents.

“You said I wasn’t supposed to buy you expensive things, so I had to think of something else to give you.”

It was only an envelope, but Sam knew the contents were very important. Still,the unmanly squeal did surprise him and he filed it away to rib Dean about it. He handed the envelope over, waiting for the realization to settle in and now it was Dean who had wet eyes and trouble speaking.

“You gave me my Baby back,” he choked out, his voice raw with emotions Sam knew were very rare.

“Of course, the car’s yours, always will be. Why didn’t you take her with you?”

“I didn’t know where I was gonna end up, I was afraid they would take her away from me. You know how people are.” Sam hugged Dean to his chest, shielding him from the bitter world outside, knowing all too well what he meant. Never again, he swore to himself, before quietly backing away.

“Time for the next one.”

He pulled a lighter from his pocket and walked over to the kitchen, bringing back a pot and some sheets of paper. At Dean’s puzzled look he continued to explain.

“See, I called OPS, telling them I was Max’ father and will be taking care of him. No need for them to come check on you. They didn’t believe me at first, but after sending my last payroll and they saw I really work for the FBI, and earning enough money for three, they assured me they wouldn’t bother us again. So, you’re off the hook, no need for those stupid forms.”

Now he just watched as the tears finally spilled over, two, maybe three seconds of raw emotion before Dean got a grip on himself. Their roles were reversed as Dean embraced Sam, clinging to him, saying “Thank you” all over again. They both needed a long time to calm down. With shaky hands, Dean eventually ignited the first sheet, watching intently as all the others caught fire until there were only ashes left.

Sighing contently, they both sat back on the sofa, holding hands like teenagers, happy with what they had for maybe the first time in their lives. It had been a rocky road, and Sam knew they still would have to fight for things that should be a given, but maybe society would finally relent. He knew what was in those files, what responsibility he had left Bobby when he turned his back on the FBI and it was impossible to say how people would react to those revelations. He hadn’t told Dean that particular secret either, couldn’t fathom how his brother would react to the news that one tiny pill had ruined his whole life.

Would he hate Sam? Would he be furious, or get even more depressed? There were so many outcomes, so many possible solutions and conflicts, all caused by people that were too greedy and too powerful. It made Sam’s head hurt and he pressed himself closer to his brother, burying his nose in the short sandy-blonde hair, taking in the sweet flowery scent that was purely Dean.

Today was Christmas, and Sam was very willing to forget about those life-changing, world-changing things for a few more days.

Today he would only enjoy the company of the people he loved. And it was a good day.

 

THE END

 

**Author's Note:**

> See my author's notes if you like to read me ramble about everything an nothing:
> 
> https://winterwolke.livejournal.com/4505.html


End file.
